Sin Corazón de Cyborg, Prólogo
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: Candy sufre un accidente, su padre la salva de morir. Años después, ella desarrolla un órgano con sus funciones, al perder la esperanza, Candy seduce a Thom. Casi al mismo tiempo, conoce a Terry, ¿podrá Terry luchar por el corazón de Candy al enterarse de que nunca podrá concebir porque su cuerpo es de una Cyborg? ¡Averígualo!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Candy es una nadadora a mar abierto profesional, durante una práctica, es atacada y Albert se lanza al mar a socorrerla. Años después, Candy es una prestigiosa doctora e investigadora, miembro de Cyborg Company, empresa de Albert y Richard Grandchester fundaron a raíz del accidente de Candy, dedicada a la manufactura de órganos artificiales. Ahí en un día cualquiera, Candy conoce a un chico muy especial y accionista que le hará cambiar de opinión sobre su condición de Cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

 **El presidente**

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser lunes? ¡No tengo ganas de levantarme y el maldito despertador está haciendo su trabajo, otra vez! ¡Sí, sí, sí ya sé, debo de levantarme! ¡Ya, ya, deja de sonar! ¡Ya me he levantado…! ¡Rayos! Éste despertador pareciera que me vigila, ¿quién tuvo a mal colocar sensores por toda mi casa? Sí, sí, ya sé que fue idea mía, quise experimentar, pero nadie les dijo que también en ¡mi habitación! – grita exasperada una voz en mi mente.

Bien, ya me voy a bañar – me dirijo al baño, un baño caliente me ayudará, pero algo me recuerda que el baño no me dará acceso de entrada porque no he hecho mi rutina de ejercicios de esta semana, que empieza cada lunes. Está bien el baño debe esperar… ¡maldito sensor de entrenamiento! – sé que eso va a ser así siempre, como desde los cinco años para acá, es así. ¡Diez horas, esto debe estar mal! - golpeo el reloj del sensor, pero no cambia.

¡Nooooo, no no no, esto debe ser un error! ¡Sí lo sé! No debo de golpear la cosa esta, siempre la termino dañando, en vez de diez horas me marcará 100, ¡mejor lo dejo en paz! – digo esto pensando que no será posible que me agreguen 100 horas o ¿sí? Prefiero no averiguarlo.

No es un error, para esta semana son diez horas de ejercicio y no, no cambiará… - responde mi grillo.

Pues hoy sólo haré diez minutos, al menos, algunos debemos de trabajar… – me respondo sinceramente. ¡Qué se cree! ¡Diez horas! Pues ni que estuviera a punto de irme a una maratón – rezongo ante el señor feo que pone entrenamiento y mi grillo que todos los días me martiriza con hacerlo, la verdad no veo que eso sirva.

¡Sé lo que estás pensando! Sí, te he inscrito a una maratón – advierte mi grillo, pero lo que no recuerdo que mi grillo está gobernado por mi padre, seguramente es una mentira.

¡No pienso ir! Me estoy recuperando de una lesión… - suelto haciendo que mi grillo se enfade.

De hace tres años… - responde, dando la justificación perfecta para molestarme.

Tengo secuelas… - respondo cuando de pronto veo al frente, el mar, tan tranquilo que se ve, quizás algún día vaya a nadar, pero tan solo de acordarme de ello me revienta el ojo y agacho nuevamente la mirada.

¡Un montón de pretextos, será! Además, tu rendimiento es ¡buenísimo! – refiere mi grillo, por supuesto que lo sé y eso que solo hago diez horas por semana.

Tengo trabajo – me limito a decir, bajándome de la bicicleta y yéndome a bañar.

¡Eso lo veremos! – dice atentamente y deja de fastidiar.

Eso lo veremos, claro que lo veremos jiji – camino para el baño y por fin me deja entrar. Bueno diez minutos de bici, si tengo el sensor por aquí eso significa que con eso bastará, bien así será suficiente – declaro mi monologo, sin contar que...

De pronto suena una alarma, encendiendo todos los sensores…

¿Qué rayos pasa? – pregunto sin entenderlo.

Has hecho trampa Candy, ¿qué esperabas? Sabes que no puedes hacer trampa – advierte mi grillo.

¡Bien, bien, lo haré cuando llegue! – respondo sin muchos ánimos dejando mi sensor de ejercicio sobre la mesa del recibidor sin darme cuenta que salí del baño desnuda.

Eso espero… - responde mi grillo, a veces juro que mi padre se ríe a mi costa. ¡Odio que haga eso!

¡No sé por qué todos me dicen qué hacer! ¡Estoy harta y ya me voy a bañar! – por qué esta es la única actividad que me gusta…

Porque es la única que puedes sentir… - recuerda mi grillo cuando oye que se cierra una puerta. Candy, por favor, si tan sólo pusieras de tu parte, pero que te voy a exigir mi niña, si por hacer lo que se te pidió es que no puedes salir adelante sola – responde mi grillo, lo malo de mi grillo es que todas las mañanas me dice lo mismo.

¿Qué se creen? ¿Cuándo me perdonarán por haber fallado? ¿Cuándo los perdonaré por haberme hecho esto? Tengo que tranquilizarme, tengo que hacerlo, debo bañarme y no acordarme de nada, bien. Dejaré de pensar, esto es tan refrescante... – gozo cuando siento el agua caer sobre mi piel.

Tiempo después… en la oficina.

Son las 11:00 de la mañana, apenas he llegado a mi oficina y no logro concentrarme, necesito un re avivador con mucha crema y mucha azúcar, cuando entenderé que no debo de leer de noche, pero esa página solo tiene puras maravillas. Bien, no lograré pasar de la página tres si no voy por un café, ¿por qué Jerome sólo me dejó tres cosas naturales? – me levantó y salgo por la puerta observando como todos corren a sus estaciones de trabajo.

¡Ahí viene, ahí viene! – mis empleados están corriendo a sus escritorios.

¡Todos a sus puestos! – avisa mi contador.

Si piensan que no me he dado cuenta que andan fuera de sus lugares, se equivocan, pero hoy no tengo humor de presionarlos por nada – suelto mentalmente agachando la cabeza y caminando calmadamente.

Señorita Candy, el nuevo presidente llegará en diez minutos – me avisa mi asistente, sí Emilie la asistente de mi padre, se cambió conmigo, después de todo me conoce desde que era una niña.

¡Y qué tiene de importante! - solté molesta, esperando que cesara con sus informaciones.

Que usted debe atenderlo… - siguió diciendo.

No tengo cabeza para él, dile que fui al médico, regreso en media hora… - respondí apretando el botón del elevador.

Bien señorita – Emilie se quedó a una distancia prudente y se retiró de ahí.

¿Otra cosa más, Emilie? – la llamé oportunamente para que diera la vuelta.

No, señorita eso era todo – respondió viéndome entrar al elevador cuando este se abrió.

Gracia Emilie y diles a todos que no es necesario hacer que trabajan sí sé que todos estaban en otras zonas – le digo a ella haciendo que sonría.

Si señorita se los diré, permiso – ella asiente y se da la vuelta para continuar haciendo su trabajo.

Si piensan que no lo sabía es que aún no me conocen. Han de pensar que soy una bruja, un poco, lo sé. Sí, necesitaba la luz, un poco solamente, ¿un café, un café! – corro a la cafetería que se encuentra en la esquina, entró y ¡oh maldición! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Una fila de lo más enorme, ni modos a hacer fila y a llenarme de aromas. Necesito cafeína con extrema urgencia, bien solo falta uno, sí – sí soy impaciente y más cuando se trata de lo único que puedo tomar, toneladas de café de ser posible.

¡Lo he obtenido, eso es muy bueno! – me digo cuando el humeante café se encuentra en mis manos, al parecer Thom sabe que esto me agrada mucho, por eso siempre me da cafeína por las mañanas.

De pronto el robusto cuerpo de un hombre me empuja.

Perdona, ¿te podrías mover? – me pregunta, no me he dado cuenta de que me he quedado en la fila oliendo mi hermoso termo de café, sí un termo que Thom siempre me da cuando pasa por la recepción de CYBORG. Creo que Emilie siempre lo baja de mi oficina.

¡Cielos, qué exigente! – pienso moviéndome de ahí sin mirar de quién se trata.

Grosero, si supiera que le habla a lo que antes era una persona, no me hablaría de ese modo – reclamo viendo que es un atlético hombre de negocios.

No te hablaría de ninguna forma de cualquier manera… – mi grillo tenía que hablar haciéndome que baje la mirada de nueva cuenta hacia mi termo.

Lo sé, pero no tienes que recordármelo. ¡Ah, el café! Es lo único que me hará revivir – sonrió para mí.

¿Vas a pasar? – ese odioso hombre se tropieza conmigo.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué no puede pasar por el otro lado? – respondo molesta, la cafetería es muy grande como para tener que soportarle con querer pasar por aquí.

Es que voy deprisa, usted como tiene todo el tiempo del mundo… - me suelta ironizando la última parte.

No creo, conoceré al zopenco del presidente de mi empresa y eso no me causa mucha gracia – respondo sin ánimos, sentándome en la mesa que tengo al frente y colocando mi cabeza sobre ella.

Es usted ¿secretaria? – quiso saber él imitando eso de sentarme.

No, solo una de las dueñas… a mí tampoco me hace gracia… tener un jefe, pero no me quedó de otra, sabe… - respondo levantándome.

Yo soy presidente de una empresa en la que nunca he aplicado la administración, ¿puede creerlo? – me cuenta sin más.

Mire que la mera verdad, no sé por qué trabajo, no lo necesito, pero quería imponerme retos y aquí estoy – suelto sin ganas, tomando un sorbo de mi café humeante y oloroso.

¿Eres dueña, entonces? – me preguntó sorprendido por esa información.

Desgraciadamente, pero… no tengo experiencia con esto, no es mi rama. La administración es muy aburrida y lo hago porque es como una escuela para infantes, lo que en realidad me llama la atención es la robótica aplicada a avances en la salud – respondo, pensando en que apenas llevo 18 meses con la posibilidad de ofrecer un útero con todas sus funciones.

Y entonces ¿por qué lo haces? – cuestiona sin entenderme.

Tengo un gasto enorme y debo de pagarlo – respondo soltando una risita que se le contagia.

¿Adicta a las compras? – intuye, pero no está ni cerca.

No, si fuera adicta a las compras no trabajaría de cualquier modo – respondo, mi deuda va mas allá de mi vida, según dice mi padre.

Sabes, te me haces conocida, ¡sé que te he visto en algún lado! – refiere él pensando que así es.

Bueno es hora de irme, bajé por un café más azucarado que otra cosa, no podía concentrarme – comento, levantándome como un resorte y me voy de ahí, alzando una mano en son de que me voy a Thom.

¡Adiós preciosa, te veo en la noche! – responde el chico, sonriendo mientras hace espuma en la cafetera.

Yo también, pasé porque quería prepararme mentalmente para lo que me espera – respondo a Thom y este joven que me cuenta las asperezas de su vida.

¡Hasta luego, señor! – me despido como si nada.

¡Hasta luego, señorita! – él me fulmina con la mirada por mi saludo y se va, al igual que yo.

No soy señorita…. Sí está bien tampoco soy señora, no sé que soy. Grillo dime ¿qué soy? – le preguntó tontamente a mi grillo.

No volveremos a tocar ese tema – me responde molesto.

No soy humana… - me digo, poniéndome muy triste.

Sí lo eres, las partes más importantes lo son… - rebate mi grillo, pensando que no es exactamente lo que pienso.

Siento que me deprimo… - vuelvo a contestar.

¡No lo harás, muévete que llegaras tarde…! - me dice mi grillo, como si le estorbara a alguien en la calle.

Estoy en mi oficina, esto de los negocios se le dan a él porque yo no le entiendo ni media palabra. Sí, mi padre explicaba algo sobre las finanzas de los proyectos en enlace multimedia, al que al parecer le estoy poniendo atención.

Toc, toc

¿Qué quieres Emelie? – pregunto sin retirar la mirada.

Señorita Candy, el nuevo presidente ha reunido a los dueños en la sala de junta – me informa, bien tengo que ir a conocerlo.

En un momento voy, Emelie – respondo y me levanto rápidamente, tengo que subir a la presidencia.

Sí señorita – me responde soltando el botón del intercomunicador y volviendo a sus deberes.

Bien, por lo visto hoy si tendré que conocerlo, ¡no que llegaba hace dos horas! Vino tarde seguramente. ¡Ahhh, que flojera tengo! Espero que con tres rayas me alcance – me respondo a mí misma, la batería del día ya no me está alcanzando, tendré que ir con Jeremy para que me diga ¿por qué?

Bien ya estoy aquí, esperare al parecer – observo que en la sala de juntas están todos, mi padre me señala mi asiento, pero decido tomar uno lejos de él y me limito a ver por la ventana. De pronto una voz bastante conocida se presenta y yo me quedó impactada con la noticia.

¡Buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

Deuda cancelada

¡Buenos días a todos! Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, el nuevo presidente de Cyborg Company. Tomen asiento – dice haciendo que los demás se acomoden y yo voltee mi rostro, al darme cuenta de quién es.

¡Yo y mi gran bocota! - cuándo aprenderé a no quejarme con los desconocidos, me quejo internamente, sumiéndome en mi silla.

Bien… veo que ya los conocía a casi todos – ve a cada uno y se detiene cuando llega hasta mí. Para los que piensan que soy un zopenco… sépanlo de una vez, que he trabajado con mi padre y el señor Andley sobre este negocio por más de veinte años – comienza a contar.

¡Es un mentiroso, más bien! – refuta mi inconsciente.

¡Candy, no le preguntaste quién era! – mi grillo dando lata de nueva cuenta.

Pero lo malo es que… no sé manejar gente a mi cargo, así que en eso nos ayudaremos, ya que frecuentemente trabajo solo – refiere observándonos a todos.

¡Qué horror! – siento que ahora me mira a mí.

¡Tú también lo haces! – me reclama el grillo, sabiendo que tiene razón.

¡Lo sé! – respondo en un murmullo, observando como todos le miran.

Bien, pues eso era todo, revisaré la información que me hicieron llegar y veré cómo ayudarles – finaliza él y comienza a levantarse.

Bien, Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – solicita mi padre cuando todos se levantan.

¡No…! - respondo, lo que menos quiero es tratar con él, por eso mejor me voy.

Espere, señorita Candy – me llama ese mentiroso.

Sí – doy media vuelta esperando lo que me va a decir.

Le está hablando uno de los inversionistas, no debe ser grosera – me reprende delante de todos haciendo que mi padre se quede helado.

Le recuerdo a usted señor, que es el presidente de la compañía porque así lo exigió al señor Andley, yo soy una de las dueñas, así que a usted le importa un soberano cacahuate como le contesto, ¿me ha entendido? – quiero saber si he sido clara.

¡Candy, compórtate! – me llama la atención mi padre.

¡Me voy! – digo sin tomarlo en cuenta, si quiere que me comporte, primero tendrá que domarme. Dudo mucho que me soporte y para lo poco que me importa.

Señor Andley, debe darse a respetar, es una empleada finalmente – "el presidente" se queja ante mi padre, lo cual se gana una reprimenda.

Créelo muchacho, es más que eso, pero quizás me lo merezco, he autoimpuesto mi presencia demasiado tiempo – responde mi padre, saliendo de la habitación.

¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunta "el presidente", quizás entienda mejor si se lo explica.

Que pronto serás el que tenga que soportarle ese genio – le dice saliendo de allí mientras me encaminó a la oficina y al parecer él se dirige a la suya. Aline ¿podría venir a mi oficina? – "el señor presidente" pide a su secretaria que lo siga a su oficina.

Sí señor, ¿qué sucede? – responde abriendo su libretita de notas.

¿Por qué la señorita Candy no se encuentra en el piso de presidencia? – pregunta dirigiéndose hacia la cafetera.

Porque a ella le corresponde el piso 18 señor, el de los servicios de salud – responde deteniéndose las gafas.

¿Qué hacen ahí? - cuestiona mientras se sienta en su silla.

Hacen un modelo de útero con funciones naturales, ella investiga eso, es su proyecto… señor – responde dudando de la información que le proporciona.

Gracias Aline, puedes retirarte. Me puedes decir ¿qué oficina es la de la señorita Candy, por favor? – pregunta antes de que a la pobre Aline le dé un infarto.

La 318 señor, su número está en la agenda que tiene al frente, busque en la A – refiere ella, deteniéndose en la puerta.

Gracias Aline, puede retirarse – le agradece y se mete en los papeles que le hubo dado mi padre horas antes.

Con su permiso, señor – la pobre mujer, espero que no se caiga en algún momento, sí que padece de los nervios.

En la A, no debe estar en la C. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con usted señorita Candy, será tu verdadero nombre? – se pregunta Terry, esperando encontrar el nombre.

Después me encargaría de eso, por el momento solo tendría que ver dos cosas, las finanzas y los proyectos derivados. Pasé toda la mañana allí, sentado entre papeles y encontré varios adeudos, incluido uno con cuatro millones de dólares, un adelanto de dos millones y que de alguna cuenta sin nombre se abonaba cada semana. Bien, el número pertenecía a… ¡vaya, a la señorita Candy! Me levanté de la silla y salí de la oficina con los papeles en mano hasta que me encontré con Aline, que pasaba al lado mío.

Aline – la llamé.

Sí señor - se volteó para mirarme.

Puede decirle a la señorita Candy que venga a mi oficina por favor, me es urgente – le ordena a Aline, esperando ella, que él no le cuente su ida de lengua.

Sí señor, enseguida – Aline corre a su escritorio y marca la extensión de Emilie para avisarle que me urge verla en mi oficina

Gracias Aline – me asombro al ver cuán rápida es mi secretaria que en unos segundos regresa a donde me encuentro para informarme.

De nada señor, permiso. La señorita Candy, vendrá en unos momentos – dice y se va.

El señor Grandchester, la llama – Emilie me avisa que "señor presidente" quiere verme.

Voy en un momento, Emelie – le respondo, ahora que quiere el "señor".

Toc, toc

Adelante – minutos después alguien toca, seguramente es Candy, pero eso no es del todo cierto, de hecho, es Aline. Candy le hace una seña y se despide de ella.

Señorita Candy, pase usted. Revisaba ayer los deudores a la compañía y encontré una persona que no tiene identificación, sabe usted ¿de quién se trata? – cuestiono sin mirarla durante la explicación, pero sí cuando termino.

Me puede dar el número… - ella me lo pide sin pestañear.

¿Tiene que ir por su portátil? – pregunto, esta mujer no puede estar hablando en serio, se los sabrá de memoria.

¡Créame, me los sé de memoria! – enfatiza ella.

Veamos, 106123-3/T – le digo riéndome internamente.

¡Santo Dios, como le digo que ese número es mío! No, mi padre y el suyo acordaron no decir nada sobre mi condición – piensa por mucho tiempo, pero sus ojos parecen sorprendidos.

Señorita Candy, ¿me escucha? – la llamo, parecería que busca una excusa.

Sí perdón, buscaba en mi memoria. Ese número es confidencial, un proyecto de un androide parcialmente reconstruido – informa inmediatamente a medias.

Fíjese que ya me había dado cuenta de eso, se lo pregunté a mi padre y al señor Andley y tampoco me dijeron mucho, casi lo mismo que usted – le respondo, ella sigue sin parpadear.

Ahí lo tiene… - refiere ella, demostrándome que tienen la razón.

Pero ¡se ha fijado en cuanto le debe a la compañía! – exclamo con exaspero, de dónde tanto secretismo.

¡Claro que me he dado cuenta, idiota! Recuerda lo que te dije en la mañana, ¡por qué los hombres no ponen atención! Debo una gran cantidad a la empresa, es por eso que me divierto trabajando sin necesitarlo, ¡zopenco! – Candy parece no tener respuesta a lo que le estoy diciendo.

Por eso y porque no quieres nadar de nueva cuenta – responde el grillo, lo que quiero hacer es irme de aquí y este hombre que no termina.

¡Silencio! – lo callo, no debe ni de respirar en horas de trabajo y no le permito ni dar su opinión.

Sí lo sé, pero ya le he dicho que ese proyecto es confidencial – me responde tajante, pero si a esas vamos tengo más armas que ella.

¿Me podría dar datos? – insisto.

No – responde con un monosílabo.

¿Por qué no? – cuestiono, si se pone pesada a ver quién gana.

Porque no los encontrará en cualquier sistema, de hecho, en ninguno – cambia de táctica.

¿Por qué, si se puede saber? – parece que ahora esta prestando atención, lo que quiero es información.

Porque soy la única que manejo esos datos, nadie más los tiene – refiere sonriente o será cínicamente.

¿Me los puede enseñar? – le pregunto.

No – responde, vaya volvemos al mismo juego.

¿Por qué? – pregunto.

Es que no están en ningún otro lado, más que aquí – me señala su cerebro.

¿En dónde? – cuestioné al aire, eso no podía ser posible.

En mi cerebro, estoy trabajando en ello, así que ahórrese la investigación y dedíquese a lo demás – me responde ella, haciendo que la vena que tengo en la sien comience a molestar.

Bien, puede retirarse – me rindo, será mejor que la deje ir.

Afortunadamente no se puso más necio – ella se da la vuelta y sale de mi oficina, tal cual y como entró.

Señorita ¿puede llamar al señor Andley? – estoy muy molesto, tanto que hasta se me olvida el nombre de mi secretaria.

Sí señor, en un momento se lo busco. Sí señor, gracias. Señor Grandchester, el señor Andley lo espera en su oficina – me informa, de hecho, no le puedo decir que venga al dueño de la empresa, ¿verdad?

Gracias, vuelvo en un momento – agradezco y me levanto tomando mi saco en el camino hasta dirigirme a la oficina.

¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Cielos! ¿por qué tiene que ir a ver a Albert? – me pregunto atenta antes de tomar el ascensor. De repente me da miedo que sea cierto a lo que va por lo que le llamó a mi padre. ¡Hola! – lo saludo indiferente.

¡Hola pequeña! – me saluda de vuelta, como si la discusión de la mañana nunca hubiese ocurrido.

¡Ya no lo soy, es más ni humana soy! – le recuerdo.

¿Cuándo vas a dejar de menospreciarte? – me pregunta atento a los cambios en la bolsa de valores.

¡Cuando me devuelvas las partes que perdí! – refuto aprovechando que voy sola en el elevador.

Mira, Candy, te dejo, el nuevo presidente está tocando – me dice, apresurándome.

Ese hombre quiere los archivos de mi cuenta de deuda – le informo.

¡Ya te ofrecí desaparecerlos! – me dice, dándose la vuelta, su secretaria sabe que si mi padre ha hecho esto no se le puede interrumpir.

¡Y yo te digo que quiero pagártelo! – insisto, no le daré tregua.

Luego hablaremos de eso, adelante – me colgó, ¡demonios!

¡Albert que gusto verte! – lo saludé sin recordar que ya lo había hecho.

¿Qué tal el puesto? – me preguntó sacándome a colación el puesto para el que mi padre me contrató.

Bien, sabes, estuve revisando a nuestros deudores y me encontré con esta persona, que a decir verdad no sé si lo es – le enseño la carpeta observando como lo analiza, no, al parecer no es alguien que conozca.

¡Ah esta cuenta! No le des importancia, se me ha olvidado cerrarla – responde entregándome la carpeta, cerrada.

¿Ya pagó los cuatro millones de dólares que debe? – pregunto como si cuatro millones no pudieran pasar desapercibidos.

No, es que esa cuenta no la vamos a cobrar – respondió él, recargándose en su silla.

Si te fijas bien, dio un adelanto – recalco enseñándole.

Lo sé, pero lo devolveremos – responde elocuente.

¿De quien es esa cuenta? – quiero saber, quizás a Candy no le haya podido sacar nada, pero a él, sería otra historia.

De hecho, Terry, te digo que esto es un secreto, ese proyecto es de la señorita Candy – refiere Albert y por supuesto que no me la creo.

¿Por qué tanto misterio, Albert? – le pregunto sacándole una sonrisa.

No hay tal misterio, solo que debo informarte que esa cuenta ya está saldada – termina diciéndome pensando en que me lo voy a creer.

Entonces, ¿por qué sigue apareciendo? – pregunto de nueva cuenta.

Porque no ha entregado los informes – responde él levantándose para tomar un vaso y llenarlo con agua. Bien, entonces le diré que entregue los informes – me dice para tranquilizarme.

Pues espero que así sea – responde empático, pero molesto.

Sabes que, haremos esto. Me dio unos informes en bruto, le diré a mi secretaria que los pase en limpio y junto con los de sistemas nos pondremos al día, me meteré a la base y la cancelaré – me dice, dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio y abriendo un programa en la computadora.

¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? – le pregunto, según Candy dice que él no puede meterse a esa información.

Por supuesto, es muy sencillo. Bien, ya está, puedes checarlo – me da el asiento para que vea su computadora y sí, la cuenta ya no aparece.

Toc, toc

Señor, la señorita White se encuentra aquí – la secretaria de Albert entra minutos después.

Pásala a la sala de juntas – le pide Albert a su secretaria.

Sí señor – ella obedece y cierra la puerta.

En un momento vengo, Terry – Albert toma el contenido del vaso y suspira para salir.

Sí Albert, pasa – le doy el pase y me pego a la puerta que divide su oficina de la sala de juntas.

Me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto? –

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III

Nadar para olvidar

Me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto? – Candy le extiende los papeles de sistemas donde dice que ya no debe nada y que su deuda ha sido cancelada, a Albert.

¡Tuve que cancelarla! ¡No me dejó otra opción! – susurra Albert en son de que ella baje la voz.

Pero, habíamos acordado que te iba a pagar… aunque haya sido por algo que no necesitaba… - comentó ella con acidez.

No tuvimos otra opción, Candy… - la mira con remordimiento.

Tuviste otra opción, la que te di antes de la competencia, pero le tenías que hacer caso a todos menos a mí – refuta.

Candy no vamos a discutir otra vez eso, ¡ya te pedí disculpas por diez años! – explica Albert subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

¡Seguiré discutiendo hasta que aceptes que te equivocaste! – Candy sigue reclamándole.

¡No lo hice Candy! – Albert sabe que habla en serio.

Sí, lo hiciste. Eso ya no tiene remedio de cualquier forma – Candy parece darse por vencida.

¿Por qué sigues viviendo en el pasado? – cuestiona Albert.

¡Porque tú me obligaste a vivir en el pasado, por eso! – y vuelve a los reclamos.

No puedes decirme eso… - dice Albert al oír tal recriminación.

Al menos aún conservo tres cosas: cerebro que me da derecho a decir que te voy a pagar, piel que me da el derecho de sentir todo lo que me haces y corazón que me da el derecho de decirte que esto no te lo perdonaré nunca, ¡te odio! – Candy después de esto sale de la sala de juntas y detrás de ella, Albert.

Pero Candy, ¡espera, Candyyyy! – todos se dan cuenta y voltean a verlos.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Terry cuando al oír los gritos salió al pasillo.

Lo siento, me siento indispuesto. ¿Necesitas algo más? – cuestiona Albert, sin mirarme.

No, la cuenta ha sido cancelada, problema resuelto – respondió él cuando vio que el rubio soltaba algunas lágrimas y se dirigía al sanitario.

Bien, te veo luego muchacho – Albert me deja allí en el centro de la oficina mientras él se mete al sanitario y yo salgo de la oficina.

¡Buenas tardes! – saluda una pellirroja despampanante.

¿Quién eres? – cuestiono sin más remordimiento y sin fijarme en la voluptuosa figura femenina.

¡Eliza Leagan, a sus órdenes! – se pone delante mío y extiende su arreglada mano.

¡Hola, señorita Leagan! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – la saludo, pero a mí esta clase de mujeres, no me interesan.

¡Ah, seguramente te refieres a eso que oíste! Pues la verdad no se sabe mucho, todo en torno a esos dos es… ¡muy hermético! – respondió la pelirroja con cizaña.

¿En serio? ¿Son novios? – pregunté con mucha cautela.

Nadie lo sabe, ella llegó aquí hace diez años – responde Eliza, empujando sus senos hacia mí, lo que quería era saber por qué Candy le había gritado a Albert. Es dueña de la empresa… al igual que él, así que probablemente sean parientes – asegura.

Y ¿nadie sabe nada? – preguntó él, la mujer que tenía al frente despedía sexualidad, pero Candy, Candy era la persona que a mí me interesaba.

No – respondió sin más pasándose unos dedos por encima de los senos y dirigiéndolos a su cintura, lo cual hizo que huyera de ahí.

Muchas gracias señorita Eliza, me disculpo tengo cosas que hacer, permiso – salí huyendo tan rápido como ella se me acercó. ¿Seducciones a mí? ¡Vaya, eso no sucederá! – murmuré para mí cuando me dirigía al ascensor.

Había pasado gran cantidad de la tarde entre papeles sin darme cuenta de la hora.

Señor ¿me puedo retirar? – preguntó Aline asomándose por la puerta.

Sí Aline, buenas noches – le respondí observando que eran las siete de la noche.

¡Buenas noches, señor Grandchester! – se despidió ella.

¡Creo que seré el único aquí! – respondí antes de que Aline se retirara.

No, la señorita Candy es la última que se va del edificio – me aseguró con una sonrisa.

Bien gracias, puede retirarse – quería saber a qué hora salía y me dispuse a averiguarlo, así que le dije adiós a Aline, por el momento.

¡Hasta mañana, Aline! – me despedí de ella tomándole la mano.

¡Hasta mañana! – ella nerviosa, se retiró de allí.

¿Por qué la señorita White se va tan tarde? ¿Qué no tiene vida social, novio, familia? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Esto está muy raro! Vamos a ver pasa con ella… - cerré la computadora, tomé mi saco y salí hacia el estacionamiento.

Se terminó mi día, ¡qué suerte! Antes me cansaba mucho, pero con los días he ido recuperando fuerzas. Quizás sea bueno intentarlo, nadaré un poco… sólo unos cuantos metros – pensé rápidamente. Pero primero tengo que salir sana y salva del estacionamiento – se bofó cuando vio que no había ningún auto por allí.

Se dirige al estacionamiento, ¡qué bueno que me estacioné dos pisos arriba! ¿Qué está haciendo? Simplemente tiene que meterse al auto y ya, ¿qué tanto hace…? – me pregunto, quizás porque no sabía por qué se tardaba tanto, sólo esperaba que no me viera ahí espiándola.

¡Odio esto! Tener que recargarme de esta forma, ¿cómo es posible? Tres años y no me acostumbro, bien, ya hice la parte más difícil, ahora ¿cómo era? Nuevos modelos, bien así, esto es lo único bueno de ser lo que soy – termina por decir luego de que el cargador le dijera buenas noches, bienvenida.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué quiere un modelo de transporte? ¿Tendrá algún defecto…? Bien, ya se va – Terry dice tomando el ascensor y corriendo hasta su auto lo más rápido que las piernas le dan, luego de lanzar un localizador GPS a la carrocería del auto.

La seguiré, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que hay alguien más – refiere accionando en la computadora el sensor y viendo que el auto se dirige hacia la playa. ¿Viene de tan lejos a las oficinas? – me pregunto, como si alguien me fuese a contestar, aunque es más para mí, que para otras personas.

El camino es bastante fácil, pareciera que aquí no vive nadie por lo menos unas millas a la redonda, las casas están muy dispersas, veamos, parece que llegamos…

¿Ya tengo vecinos? Bien, no importa de cualquier forma no estoy ansiosa de saludar a alguien – pienso cuando veo que a la derecha aparece un auto a lo lejos con luces neón.

Abrir, cerrar, día. Bien la oscuridad es buena. Sólo me quitaré la ropa y dónde está el sensor de ejercicio, ya lo encontré – Candy llegó y con tan solo decir lo que quería su casa lo hacía mientras fueran solicitudes cortas, al desnudarse se recogió el cabello, tomo el sensor de ejercicio y salió hacia la playa, introduciéndose al mar, se limitaría a nadar.

¡Qué hermosa casa, toda de cristales! Pero, ¿cómo le hace para prender y abrir puertas? ¿Qué cree que hace? ¿A dónde va? Parece que no se puede entrar por otro lado, ahí está una puerta, se podrá entrar por aquí, bien sí ya estoy adentro – de alguna forma tenía que verla.

Candy comienza a caminar poniéndose un gorro para el cabello, la marea está un poco alta y a ella no le importa, pero al mismo tiempo hace que Terry se preocupe.

Nadar, un poco, ¿cómo pudo Albert cancelar esa cuenta? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto…? – me pregunto mientras mi braceo se vuelve constante.

Tengo tres años pidiéndote perdón por algo que no pude consultarte – Candy recuerda las explicaciones de su padre, cuando apenas habían pasado tres años desde su accidente.

No había forma de hacerlo, ¡tú lo decidiste! – replicó Candy con dolor, con un dolor que su corazón no comprendía.

¡Quise impedir que murieras, eso es tan difícil de comprender! – Albert siguió explicando.

Es difícil si tú no eres el que vives en este cascarón, si lo único que tienes es corazón, cerebro y sensaciones, me quitaste oportunidades, papá – reclamó ella mientras seguía nadando.

Congelamos tus óvulos Candy… - le recuerda él.

Pero yo quería disfrutarlo, ¿por qué tenemos que discutir esto siempre? No hay remedio ya, me tienes viva y para qué demonios, si nunca disfrutaré una relación sexual con nadie, si nunca veré crecer mi vientre, si nunca seré madre, seré joven eternamente para ver pasar generaciones y luego qué – Albert no podía con esas verdades que se negaba a aceptar, pero para Candy el vivir eternamente no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Y luego nos sobrevivirás… - respondió él en tono de broma.

¿En serio? ¡Eso piensas! – a Candy no le cayó bien esa idea.

Debo dejar de pensar en eso – Candy volvió de los recuerdos y la ira iba creciendo, por lo que comenzó a nadar más rápido.

Mientras ella se internaba más en mar abierto, Albert intentaba comunicarse con ella por teléfono sin conseguirlo, lo cual le preocupaba en demasía.

¿Qué sucede Albert? – pregunta George que por enésima vez ve que Albert bota el teléfono.

Candy no contesta su teléfono, sabes ¿qué significa esto? – comenta el rubio.

Sí, emblema de agua, quizás esté nadando – informa cuando abre el localizador del sensor de deporte.

¡En diez años no lo ha hecho! – exclama.

Quizás hoy sí quiso… - de igual forma lo hace George alzando los hombros en son de que así es.

¡Dios santo, debo ir! – dice Albert, preocupado por lo que podría estar pasando.

¿Por qué? ¿Preocupado? – cuestionó George.

Cancelé su cuenta en la compañía – confesó la razón por la cual estaba preocupado.

Te acompaño… - George entendió el motivo y salió detrás del rubio sin preguntar nada más.

Vamos – Albert se animó y corrió hasta su auto para conducir hasta allá.

Vaya, así que nada. Bien, buen ejercicio – observó Terry, quien observaba el braceo de Candy hasta que se desapareció.

¡Vamos George, corre! – unos minutos después un auto a toda velocidad chirrió las llantas y un par de hombres bajaron rápidamente entrando a la casa con tan solo una orden.

¿La ves en algún sitio? – George le pregunta a Albert que apenas entrando se dirigió a las habitaciones del fondo y luego al encontrarse en la sala ambos hombres vieron la ropa que estaba dispersa en el piso por lo que intuyeron que Candy había ido a nadar, al mar.

No, pero al parecer tienen rotulador de tiempo en la pierna – responde Albert cuando vio el seguro del sensor en el asiento de una silla. ¿Dónde están las lanchas? – Albert se movilizó lo más rápido posible.

¡En el cobertizo, por allá! – responde George abriendo la puerta colocando una mano en el recuadro invisible de acceso y dirigiéndose al cobertizo, sacando un bote y subiéndose a ella para luego accionar el motor.

¡Vamos, tenemos que localizarla! – apresura Albert a George cuando ambos cargan el bote.

¡Es Albert! ¿Qué hace aquí? – se pregunta Terry extrañado por la velocidad con las que ocurren las cosas.

¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué me diste esta vida? ¡Hubiese preferido morir! – piensa Candy mientras se detiene y en su cabeza suceden muchas cosas.

Candice estaba muy enojada… Tenía que seguir nadando…

¡Candy, Candy! – comenzó a gritar George, con megáfono en mano y una luz que enfocaba el mar que rodeaba la lancha.

¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó Candy que ya no sabía en qué dirección se encontraba mientras que con la misma pregunta se trasladó a ese día…

En el hospital pequeña – respondió un dolido padre que estaba al lado de ella.

¿Qué me sucedió? – pregunta la rubia, tratando de enfocarlo.

Mientras nadabas te encontraste con un tiburón que te atacó y… - Albert se detuvo.

¿Y…? – Candy quería saberlo.

Tuvimos que intervenirte… - Albert decía todo por partes.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Candy preguntó.

Ahora eres un androide… - Albert decidió decirle la verdad.

¡No, no es cierto! ¡Albert, dime que no es cierto! – Candy se medio levantó y sintió nada en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Sí, Candy, sólo tienes piel, corazón y cerebro en buenas condiciones – confesó el rubio esperando que su hija entendiera.

¿Es una broma? – Candy no quería ni pensarlo.

No… - respondió muy serio.

¿Qué pasa Candy? Tuve que hacerlo… - su padre esperaba que ella entendiera.

¿Por qué? – pregunto sin mirarlo.

¡Estabas prácticamente muerta…! – afirmó.

¡Hubiera querido morir…! – respondió Candy soltando lágrimas de impotencia.

¡Jamás digas eso! – Albert también se enojó con ella, dio todo por su vida y ella no entendía que es mejor estar viva que vivir sin ella, pero Albert tampoco le dijo toda la verdad.

¡No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie! – dijo Candy cuando rompió en llanto.

Pero Candy… - rebatió el rubio.

Pero nada, nada de Candy, ¡vete, vete Albert Andley, vete! – gritó Candy tan fuerte como pudo, tan fuerte que quería olvidarlo todo.

Señor está alterando a la paciente, tiene que salir – le pidió una enfermera.

¡Algún día me lo agradecerás! – Albert tuvo una idea, pero muy mala para el estado de salud de ella, al menos por el momento.

¡Lo dudo, señor Andley! – nunca en su vida, al menos delante de él, volvería a decirle papá.

¡Lo hice por ti Candy! ¡Lo hice porque no quería que te murieras! Deberías de agradecerme que estás viva y no…

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo IV

Accidente

¡Lo hice por ti Candy! ¡Lo hice porque no quería que te murieras! ¡Deberías de agradecerme que estás viva y no…! - Candy prefirió borrar todo lo sucedido de esa discusión y comenzó a escuchar un pitido desde el sensor.

Sí ya sé que voy 12 millas, afortunadamente completé la carga de diez horas. Vamos un poco más. ¡Aún estoy muy enojada...! – por supuesto que Candy se quiso convencer de ello.

¿La ves George? – mientras detrás de ella, Albert cuestionaba a su amigo si la tenía a la vista.

¡Sí, está más adelante, vamos por allá! – le señala hacia la izquierda.

¡Debo parar un momento, solo quiero parar! – se dice Candy, deteniéndose.

¡Diablos por qué tarda tanto! ¡Tiene una hora y media nadando! ¿Dónde estará? – Terry muere de la impaciencia por saber en dónde está la rubia, así que comienza a correr por el embarcadero.

¡Candy, Candy… vamos! ¡Vamos, George, pásame una frazada! – Albert corre hasta la proa y la toma del brazo logrando que se detenga y pide ayuda a George para subirla al bote…

¡Sí! – George reacciona y deja todo para ir por ella, cuando regresa se limita a cubrir un cuerpo y ambos la jalan hacia el bote.

¡Candy, Candy…no reacciona! – dice Albert tocándole la cara mientras George le quita el sensor de la pierna.

Llamaré al técnico, hay que llevarla a casa… - responde George cuando se fija en la pantalla del sensor.

Bien, vamos – Albert abraza el cuerpo de su hija y George enciende el motor para que con la manivela se dirijan de regreso a la casa de Candy y en los momentos tranquilos de la marea es cuando llama a Jeremy.

¡Ahí vienen, tengo que saber qué sucede! ¡Qué hace Albert aquí! – se pregunta Terry cuando se aleja del embarcadero y se esconde detrás de unos árboles.

¿La tienes, George? – Candy es cargada por George mientras que Albert se comunica con Jeremy, el técnico a cargo de su caso.

Jeremy ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? – cuestiona George, ansioso.

Voy llegando… - responde cuando ya había entrado a la casa y encontrándose con George, los apura. ¡Aprisa! – los tres hombres, se introducen a una especie de laboratorio, al fondo del pasillo.

¿Qué hace el de robótica aquí? Me tendré que colar, acaben de entrar – Terry los apura para seguirlos cuando terminaron todos de entrar. ¡Ya estoy adentro! – descansó colocándose detrás de un sillón.

¡Hay que apurarse, noche! – al decir Albert esto, la luz iluminó toda la casa.

Se encendieron las luces… - se admira Terry y después se preocupa porque al parecer los cristales reflejan su presencia allí.

Blindaje… - de pronto el laboratorio comienza a cerrarse sin darle tiempo a Terry de entrar en éste.

¡Noooo! Ahora ¿cómo voy a ver qué hacen? Si estos dos tuviesen algo… con todos ellos adentro, ¿no les da pena? – se pregunta Terry oyéndose, ¡celoso! ¿Qué sucederá? – Terry se escondió cuando ellos salieron.

Unas horas más tarde, Terry estaba expectante a lo que sucedía en esa habitación mientras colocaba dos macetas para cubrirlo y que nadie lo descubriera.

¡Dejaré el rotulador por aquí! – dice Jeremy cuando sale de esa habitación.

Gracias Jeremy – responde y agradece Albert.

Algún día va a tener que decirle señor…- refiere el técnico encarando a su jefe.

Espero que eso no suceda jamás Jeremy, gracias por todo – pero Albert decide dejar zanjado el tema y con un apretón de manos se despide.

Usted actuó de buena fe, ¡le salvó la vida! – reitera a pesar de la advertencia del rubio

Ojalá y ella pensara así, nunca me lo va a perdonar… - responde enfático.

¡Bien, lo veo mañana! – responde Jeremy entendiendo que él nunca se lo diría.

Día – menciona Albert, oscureciendo la entrada.

¿Qué pasa Albert? – cuestiona George, creyendo que puede aún preguntarlo. ¿Cómo está ella? – repregunta al no verla allí.

Bien, mejor que otros días, al menos ya está haciendo ejercicios – pero él se niega a informarle de su estado actual y refiere lo acontecido a toda su vida en los últimos diez años.

¿Vemos cuanto nadó? ¡Vaya, ni cuando estaba en sus mejores tiempos! – pregunta emocionado Albert al ver el sensor de entrenamiento.

¡32 millas, bien! – George también vitorea a Candy.

¡Está enojada, es por eso que nadó, es una inconsciente! – Albert, al contrario, reprende esa actitud.

Pero lo hizo, el técnico se va a quedar, desconectamos los sensores de su habitación, se repondrá en unas tres horas - refiere George explicando lo que Jeremy le pidió.

Bien, me quedo – respondió Albert, aunque a ella no le gustaría la idea.

Nos acompañaremos – responde George, cuando Albert lo observó con desaliento.

Veamos ¿qué hay de comer? – se pregunta Albert así mismo, yendo al refrigerador.

Seguramente nada, recuerda que ella no hace la compra – responde George y Albert tuvo que admitir que eso era desalentador.

Podemos pedir algo de comida – sugiere Albert.

Bien – George acepta.

Noche – Albert murmura.

¿Qué piensas? – pregunta George mientras busca teléfonos de restaurantes de comida rápida.

Recuerdas ¿cómo era ella? Siempre reía y como extraño todo de ella – añora Albert apesumbrado.

Hiciste lo correcto, aunque no te lo agradezca, siempre te dará en qué pensar, ¡algún día te perdonará! – afirma George sonriente.

¿Algún día me perdonará? ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Mi hija no me perdonará nunca, George! ¡Aún recuerdo nuestra discusión en el hospital y sigo sin entender que hice mal! – responde Albert cuando intenta decir que eso no lo haría nunca.

Dejar que viviera, hiciste lo correcto. Vamos hombre… También estoy a favor de que le digas lo otro – asegura George.

¡Donarle mi corazón, fue lo único que pude donarle! – suelta de pronto haciendo que Terry se sorprenda.

¿Qué cosas? ¡Le donó su corazón! ¡Rayos! ¿Albert y Candy no son novios? ¡No entiendo nada! – asegura Terry que se encuentra agazapado.

Mira, parece que ella también te recuerda – refiere George después de ordenar la comida para los tres.

¿Qué hacen? Están poniendo un video – se da cuenta Terry.

¡Papa, papá, exenté todas las materias! – grita Candy en un video que ha puesto en la consola.

¡Felicidades! – le responde medio entusiasmado.

Gracias y ahora a comprar mi vestido… - Candy lo jala del brazo siendo interrumpida.

¡Ahora tienes que nadar, la práctica hace al maestro! – le dice enfilándola hacia su habitación para que se ponga el traje de baño.

Pero el mar está picado, ¡algo puede suceder! – exclama ella preocupada.

Nada señorita, vamos por el traje de baño… - Albert la obliga.

Ya en el yate…

¡Parece que el mar está picado Albert! – exclama George.

Sólo al principio, ¡nada sucederá…! ¡Bien filmaremos tu práctica! – asegura Albert, así ella verá que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Cómo van? – pregunta George, saliendo de un camarote.

Bien, buen tiempo – responde Albert mirando el cronómetro.

¡Vamos, la seguiremos! – George menciona preocupado, acelerando el yate.

¿Qué sucede George? – le pregunta al ver la acción de su amigo.

¡Hay que sacarla! – responde yendo por arpones.

¿Por qué? – Albert quiso saber el por qué le pedía eso.

¡La marea ha traído tiburones, aprisa! – George grita rápidamente, apurando a todos.

¡Candy, Candy! – Albert grita por el megáfono.

Se ha detenido, sigue nadando… - George exclama aturdido, un tiburón está detrás de ella sin imaginárselo.

¡Candyyyyyyy! – Albert intenta avisarle y grita su nombre.

¡Tenemos que sacarla! – George apura a todos, haciendo que la lancha que está atada al yate salga a la mar y la rescate.

¡Candyyyyyyy! – Albert sigue gritándole.

¡Nooooooooo! ¡Candyyyy! – todos están tan impactados por lo que sucederá que cuando el tiburón está cerca ella desaparece y la lancha segundos después la saca y lleva al yate.

¡Qué rayos! ¡Albert, Albert los dardos…! ¡Candyyyyy, nooooo! ¡Candyyyy noooo! – George se queda paralizado por lo que acaba de suceder y todos comienzan a moverse cuando la lancha llega al yate.

¡Albert… deja de ver eso! ¿Cuándo dejarás de atormentarte? – George apaga la consola y la pantalla se torna negra.

Cuando ella sepa que siempre me tendrá en su corazón… - responde el rubio con mofa.

¡Qué horror! Es… Albert es su padre y ella…tengo que preguntarle. ¡Jeremy! Pero primero debo hacer algunas averiguaciones, ¡cómo salgo de aquí! – exclama Terry que observa a un repartidor tocando.

Ya llego la comida… - refiere George, yendo hacia la puerta. Salida – dice él y la puerta se abre rápidamente.

¡Tengo que salir! – Terry se escurre cuando el repartidor coloca el pedido en la mesa y luego George mete una tarjeta en la terminal de pago del repartidor.

Bien, tenga… - George retira la tarjeta que se ha encendido aceptando el pago y la terminal la saca. Salida.

Gracias – el repartidor agradece y se va.

Esto está muy raro… – Terry se encamina a su coche y al encenderlo comienza a cavilar.

En el pasado, hace diez años…

Albert, Albert ¿por qué estoy así? – pregunta Candy en el hospital.

Porque eres un cyborg, Candy… - responde Albert con cautela, sabía que su reacción no podría ser diferente de la que él esperaba.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo V

Perdón

Actualmente…

¡Hola Jeremy! – saludó desorientada, si también los cyborgs después de un desgaste se desorientan.

¡Señorita, despertó! – Jeremy emocionado la desconecta.

¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto, seguramente causé un desperfecto.

Se desmayó en el mar… - me contó Jeremy.

¿Cuánto nadé? – quería saber qué era lo que había cansado mi enojo.

Treinta y dos millas, señorita – refiere Jeremy, sin ver el sensor.

Bien, ¿quién está aquí? – suspiro, no quiero ver a nadie.

Albert, George y yo – responde Jeremy, mirándome.

Jeremy, ¿tengo matriz? ¡Nunca seré madre! – suelto anhelándolo como si no supiera la respuesta.

¡No pierdas las esperanzas! – me pide Jeremy con dolor. ¡Encontrarás la forma! – acepta emocionado y eso me da siempre un anhelo para seguir investigando.

¡Ya no tengo ninguna esperanza! – termino aceptándolo.

Bien, ¿puedes levantarte? – me pregunta y yo me limitó a obedecer, me levanto rápidamente de la fría cama que me cobija siempre, una fría célula de descanso.

Gracias – agradezco la única ayuda que entiendo y que me entiende.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Albert al ver que Jeremy me ajusta algunos circuitos.

¿Qué haces aquí Albert? – pregunto cuando cierro los compartimentos de mi brazo.

No me contestabas el teléfono… - respondió tajante y alzando los hombros como si no le importara.

¡Estaba ocupada! – exclamo y sí, pensaba y recordaba.

Nadaste sin decírmelo… - Albert tiene la osadía de reclamarme el obedecer el reglamento de ejercicio que él me impuso.

¡No todo voy a decírtelo! - respondí descontenta.

¡Podrías haber muerto, maldita sea! – y mi padre explota.

¡Ya estoy muerta Albert! ¡Qué más da que me quede varada en donde sea! ¡Soy un maldito Robocop! ¡Qué me puede pasar! – le grito, sí quizás exageré con eso del Robocop, pero eso es lo que soy, una maldita hojalata con circuitos.

¡Candy…! - exclama con congoja.

Ya puedes irte… - le doy permiso de retirarse, aunque no creo que lo acepte del todo.

George, Jeremy, nos dejan solos por favor – pide Albert y aquellos dos salen despavoridos del laboratorio, ¡cobardes!

Sí señor, esperaremos afuera, abrir, cerrar – George indica a los sensores y la puerta abre y se cierra cuando ellos salen.

Albert me ponía tan tensa y lo que estaba por venir no me lo esperaba. Me metí al baño, como si lo pudiera utilizar en ese momento, antes mi baño era mucho más lindo, ahora tenía sólo tres conectores: el de energía, el de circuitería y el de flujo robótico. Cuando salí, él seguía ahí y yo no tenía muchos ánimos para escucharlo.

¿Todavía estás aquí? ¿Pensé que te habías ido? - pregunto cuando lo veo sentado en un sillón.

No, aún ando por aquí, ¿te molesta? – me pregunta levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba.

¡Harás lo que quieras de cualquier manera! – doy por hecho.

¡Me conoces! – exclama con ironía.

Da igual… - respondo, a estas alturas que se quede, no me importa.

¡Candy, Candy! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – me pide nuevamente, pero no sé a qué se refiere.

¡Claro que lo sabes! – responde mi grillo y yo obvio, no le hice caso.

No puedes hacer nada para que lo haga – respondo continuando con lo que hacía, acomodar todo el relajo que tenía.

Sí, sí puedo – respondió él resuelto a contar la verdad que su propia hija no sabía.

Lo dudo - suelto como si nada.

Cuando sucedió lo tú accidente… hubo una persona que también salió herida – comienza a contarme.

¡No me interesa! – resuelvo.

Deja que te cuente, eso es lo que querías – respondió mi grillo.

Esa persona se lanzó al mar para sacarte y perdió un brazo, el tiburón fue feroz contigo, cuando te sacaron George ya lo había matado, pero tú, ya no tenías varias extremidades, sólo de la cintura para arriba… - sigue a pesar de mi indiferencia.

Los paramédicos te llevaron al hospital en helicóptero… conteniendo tu sangrado - siguió con su relato. La persona que te ayudó, fue trasladada en ambulancia, siempre te dio prioridad a ti, cuando llegó al hospital se decidió que le pondrían un brazo y que eso sería todo. Pero contigo la historia era distinta, habías perdido mucha sangre; tuve que tomar una decisión rápida, te convertí en un Cyborg Candy, lo hice, por tu bien y aún así, no funcionó del todo. Tu corazón comenzó a fallar y a pesar de los millones que te puse de máquina ibas a morir si no encontrábamos un corazón pronto. Esa persona en convalecencia te donó el corazón y lo demás ya lo sabes… - soltó de último observando el mar a lo lejos.

¿Quién era esa persona? ¡Dímelo, tengo derecho a saberlo…! - exigí.

Confórmate con saber que alguien más perdió su corazón por ti para que lo valores… - cuenta Albert, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

¡Necesito saberlo! Necesito saber a quién le debo mi vida, aunque no sea como yo la quisiera… - refiero, con mucho cuidado.

¡Maldita sea, Candy! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y confórmate! – me contesto furioso.

¿Conformarme has dicho? ¡Mira cómo estoy! Nunca te has preguntado ¿cómo serán tus nietos? ¿Cómo serán con otra madre, porque no puedo engendrar? – Albert sabía que lo demás podría ser perdonado menos que su hija nunca tendría hijos, lo de los óvulos no era muy seguro, al menos que tuvieran una buena calidad y eso sí que lo dudaba un poco. Sé que probablemente no tendré hijos ni con mis óvulos congelados… - termino por decir, Dios Santo, soy ginecóloga no una reverenda tonta.

No importa la incubadora, no importa si se parece a la madre sustituta, son tus genes Candy, haremos todo lo posible porque lo vivas, pero debes comprender que ¡estás viva! – Albert tenía razón, entonces por qué no podría perdonarle que me haya convertido en esto.

¡Nunca lo haré ni lo sentiré…! Tengo derecho a saber ¿quién me lo donó? – pregunté de nueva cuenta, tenía que saberlo.

Y ¿qué harás si lo sabes? – se acercó a mí encarándome y tomándome de los hombros.

¡Le agradeceré de mil formas! – respondí con lágrimas artificiales.

Pues eso espero… - Albert se atrevió a mofarse, será que no me cree del todo.

Me vas a decir ¿quién fue? – cuestioné.

Yo… - sí, hasta en ese momento lo dudó, dudó en decírmelo y cuando lo hizo me quedé sin palabras.

Y ¿cómo es que estas vivo? – Albert, mi padre me donó el corazón, eso no podría ser cierto.

Tengo una máquina Candy, ah y un brazo electrónico también – me respondió sonriendo.

Perfecto, ahora somos Claudia y Louis de entrevista con un vampiro en versión Cyborg – me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me retiré de allí, sonriendo por la analogía. ¿Es en serio? – cuestioné cuando al darme la vuelta vi que no reía. ¡Es en serio…! ¡No Albert, dime que no lo hiciste! – mi padre, mi padre había hecho una tontería, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Eso fue un error! Mi corazón se estrujaba y entendió que no podría resistirse más, por lo que apenas entendí que ese mismo corazón era el que le dolió a él, me limité a llorar y a echarme a sus brazos.

¡Quería tenerte viva, ahora nunca moriré…como tú! – me dijo mientras sus brazos me cobijaban y sentía de nuevo su calor, ese al que obligué a vivir en la soledad por diez años.

¡Papá, no debiste hacerlo! – le dije, pero caso omiso es lo que obtuve.

Candy, sólo quería que lo supieras, no me debes nada… me contenta saber que ya no me odias tanto… - dijo mi padre.

No puedo creer que todavía lo estés pensando, ¡perdóname papá! – no me quería separar de él, no me iba a separar… al menos por el momento.

Al otro día, en la oficina…

¡Buenos días, Aline! – saludé a mi secretaria, poniéndola nerviosa, creo que la estresaba.

¡Buenos días, señor Grandchester! ¿Se le ofrece algo? – cuestionó su secretaria acercándose a la puerta de su oficina que se encontraba abierta con su libreta de dictado.

Llame a la señorita White, por favor – solicité atento sin verla, la idea de que esos dos tuvieran algo me molestaba en demasía.

Lo siento señor Grandchester, pero no puedo hacerlo, la señorita White no llega sino hasta las once – Aline me contesta con vergüenza.

Y eso, ¿por qué? – pregunto, con asombro.

Porque es la última en irse y además creo que porque detesta aglomerarse en el estacionamiento – responde Aline con sinceridad.

Genial una ejecutiva que no le gustan los atolladeros. Aline puedes reunir a todos a las 11:30, por favor – le solicitó a mi secretaria a la que veo que asiente.

Sí señor, en este momento les aviso a todos – me dice y esta a punto de retirarse.

Gracias Aline – le agradezco y sale de mi oficina y a mi me deja con un mar de sentimientos llamados celos.

De nada, permiso – Aline se va, cerrando la puerta de mi oficina.

Pasa. Como que ella tiene muchos privilegios… - refiero en mi pensamiento.

Y a las once en el estacionamiento…

¡Llego tarde, desde que trabajo es la primera vez que llego tarde, demonios! – susurro cuando salgo por el ascensor de mi piso, es increíble que haya llegado tarde.

Señorita White, llega tarde – me dice Emilie.

Sí Emile lo sé, ¿algún problema? – le pregunto, pero no porque me haya reprendido, digo llegar a las 11:30 es un descaro y puede haber sucedido algo.

No señorita, tiene una junta con el presidente dentro de cuatro minutos – me informa entendiéndome.

Bien, ¡llévate esto, iré hacia allá! – justo cuando llego a mi oficina y le doy mis cosas a Emilie, además ella me detiene tan solo unos segundos.

Tome, por si lo necesita – me da el contenedor con café que Thom siempre me regala cuando no paso temprano por su cafetería.

Gracias Emilie – le agradezco y corro con zapatillas del número 15 hasta el ascensor y luego al salir de este en el piso de presidencia, igual hago hasta la sala de juntas de la dirección donde todos ya están reunidos.

Permiso – pide ella pasar y se sienta junto a su padre.

¡Veo que ya llegaron todos! – refiero observando como la señorita White y Albert se toman de la mano y se sonríen mutuamente.

¡Buenos días! – saluda Candy fraternalmente, pensando que los demás lo harían también.

Buenos días, señorita White – saludé irónicamente. Bien, el propósito de esta reunión es para las condiciones laborales de los empleados de confianza. Tengo entendido que todos a excepción de la señorita White tienen un horario normal – informo.

Sí, sólo ella tiene el privilegio de llegar tarde – suelta una pelirroja y curvilínea mujer

¿Por qué razón? - pregunto.

Por… - Albert no sabe que decir.

Porque casi siempre es la última en irse… - responde Jeremy haciendo que todos ellos afirmen.

Bien, pues ahora todos tendrán que entrar a las nueve – alguien debería de quitarle los derechos a esa coqueta. No hay razón del por qué deba de entrar a otra hora – dije haciendo que su altivez no cambiara. Señorita White, díganos ¿por qué entra a esa hora? – pero eso si que quiero saberlo, a ver qué inventa.

Porque le es difícil transportarse, por eso… - responde mirando a Albert.

Bien, ¡levántese más temprano! – resolví decirle.

Bien no hay problema, llegaré en cuanto pueda… - aseguré, pero él no planeaba dejarlo ahí.

¡No, a las nueve! – advertí con prepotencia.

Es usted un… - tendría que obedecer.

¡Zopenco! Intente, otra cosa señorita White, veamos que excusa pones – esto lo dije en mi pensamiento, ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no obedecerme.

Candy, me mudaré hoy mismo para ayudarte – escucho esa declaración por parte de Albert, qué hice, no estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado.

¿Me queda de otra? – le preguntó la rubia a Albert.

Por lo visto no, le diré a George que lleve mis cosas a tu casa – le sonríe él a lo que la rubia lo imita.

Gracias – agradece ella volviendo a mi furibunda mirada, sonriéndome, la muy descarada.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VI

Inventario

Bueno además de las condiciones laborales quiero hacer algo, a razón de la cancelación de una cuenta millonaria, les comunico que he estado averiguando cosas que han desaparecido de los almacenes – refiero observando a tres personas en específico.

Cosas como ¿cuáles? – preguntó Albert.

Seis centros de carga, dos modelos diferentes de transportación y utensilios como cargadores portátiles, ese tipo de cosas… - solté a medias cuando Candy tomaba un sorbo de café y Albert le pegaba en la espalda para que no se ahogara con él.

Permiso, debo de tomar esta llamada – dijo Albert de pronto.

Bien, pasa Albert – obviamente que no había tal llamada y eso sí que estaba raro.

Math… - Albert le llama al técnico encargado de Candy.

Sí señor – responde Math.

Borra todo lo del proyecto de Candy por favor, que nadie encuentre nada – le pide rápidamente.

¿Hay problemas señor? – cuestiona él preocupado.

Sí, Grandchester está investigando los insumos. Si te pregunta dale la vuelta – refiere Albert esperando que Math haga lo que se le ordena.

Sí señor, en este momento – dice Math colgando y Albert entrando a la oficina.

Permiso, oye Terry, seguro que estas cosas están bien – pregunta Albert cuando volvió a ver los papeles que le dio Terry.

Sí, por supuesto, las acabo de sacar en la mañana – responde Terry.

Pues… creo que no, estos cargadores están bastante obsoletos, Aline ¿puedes venir, por favor? - pide Albert por altavoz en el altavoz del teléfono.

Sí señor – responde y momentos después se encuentra a su lado.

¡Sáqueme estas del sistema, otra vez! – le pide Albert.

¡Bien, lo haré ahora mismo, señor! – las toma y sale rápidamente hacia su computadora.

¿Qué es lo que trata de hacer Grandchester, Albert? – le susurra Candy a su padre.

Busca la información de tu proyecto, ¿crees que Emilie tenga algo de lo tuyo? – le pregunta a la rubia poniéndola a pensar.

Si el informe está en tu oficina, le enviaré un texto a Emilie para que lo traiga. Espera. Señor Grandchester – mientras le escribo le pregunto al tarado de mi jefe, que osa a interrumpirme.

¿Sucede algo? – cuestiono, si se ve que algo se traen estos dos.

Sí, ¿qué es lo que busca en esos insumos? ¿Por qué los busca? – pregunto lo más interesadamente que puedo.

¡Quiero que usted me lo explique! – le contesto altaneramente, la he descubierto, bueno a los dos, ellos se los roban. O Jeremy, usted dígame cómo es que se desaparece esta mercancía de aquí – insisto en ello, alguno me lo tiene que decir.

Como cree que voy a saberlo todo, a mí solo me dan el material y yo hago lo que me corresponde – refiere Jeremy, él tan sabio que hasta la boca me cerró.

Entonces señorita White, díganos ¿qué es de su proyecto? – bien contestado, ahora hay que atacar por otro lado.

En un momento me traerán el informe, me permite – le respondo, si piensa que me va a intimidar, está muy equivocado y en eso estaba cuando entraba Emilie extendiéndole la lista correcta, por supuesto después de que Math le dijera que podía hacerlo. Gracias Emilie. Tome, aquí está – le extiendo las hojas del almacén donde ya no aparecen los insumos "robados".

Bien, lo revisaré. Gracias por venir a la junta, buenos días – me despido, estoy que hecho rayos por todo este asunto.

Buenos días – responden todos y claro, Albert le toma la mano a ella y ella le sonríe, ¿qué demonios pasa?

¿Qué le sucede a este tipo? Tan bien que se me da vivir sola… y ahora otra vez tendré ahí Albert – pienso cuando voy rumbo a mi oficina.

¡Van a vivir juntos! ¡Esto no salió como lo tenía planeado! – me sorprendo, qué era lo que me pasaba.

¿Qué se trae ese cretino? – me pregunto cuando lo veo de último saliendo de la sala de juntas.

Sólo está haciendo su trabajo – me dice mi grillo, obvio que nadie le preguntó.

Sólo está dando lata, ¿qué no tiene otra cosa que hacer? – cuestiono sin saber que posiblemente reciba una mala contestación.

Nada, sólo fastidiarte a ti – me responde y yo lo acepto, parece que solo quiere fastidiarme a mí.

¿Saldré entonces a las cinco? – le pregunto a mi grillo que por lo visto ha decidido quedarse y no irse nunca más.

Cinco treinta, sal cuando todos los hagan, recuerda que Albert te va a ayudar – refiere mi grillo, al menos alguien mas lo va a sufrir.

¡Ay grillo, qué voy hacer! – le digo a mi grillo con pesar mientras entro a mi oficina y me siento en el escritorio y entre mis dedos, esto de que Albert se vaya a vivir conmigo no me gusta mucho.

¡Te ayudaré Candy! – de pronto siento un abrazo de Albert asustándome de muerte.

¡Papá! ¡Deja de hacerme eso! – reclamé casi me mata del susto.

¡Pero qué diablos! Enfrente de todos y haciendo eso – a mí casi me da un infarto y cómo no, si veo a esos dos abrazados y sentados, creo que sí sentados. ¿Interrumpo algo? – cuestiono cuando entro sin tocar.

¡No Terry, pasa! – responde Albert dejándome libre y sonriendo.

Disculpen, pero quisiera hablar contigo Albert – le pido a Albert sacándolos de ese abrazo y cuando se separan ella se acomoda nuevamente y él me responde.

Vamos a mi oficina – sugiere Albert.

Adelántate, solo quiero platicar con ella antes y ya después estoy contigo – le digo a Albert, sabiendo que ella no nos pone atención.

Bien, permiso – Albert se despide y al salir de mi oficina me concentro en los papeles que tomé hace unos instantes.

¿Qué quiere señor Grandchester? – le pregunto porque no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

¿Quiero invitarte a cenar Candy…? Señorita White – le pido, quizás comenzamos con algo mal, tenemos que trabajar juntos y esto podría liberar la tensión entre ambos.

No puedo… - le respondo así cosa que parece que no le gusta mucho.

Sabes… empezamos mal, solo es una cena… - refiero, teniendo en cuenta que es una ofrenda de paz.

Ni un café… - respondo y lo saca de balance.

¿Ni un refresco? ¿Qué, acaso no comes? – pregunto para saber si se alimenta.

No, no lo necesito. ¿Algo más? – cuestiono, pero creo que no le ha caído muy bien esa respuesta.

¿Albert es tu novio o algo así? – cuestiono, quizás sea porque el se lo impide.

No creo que a usted le importe eso, ¿verdad? – refiero como si pensara que se merece la respuesta.

Solo así se explicaría el ¿por qué tiene tantas concesiones? – refiero, pero parece que no le importa lo que diga.

Eso a usted creo que no le interesa – resuelvo dejarlo con la duda, pero cómo puede pensar eso, iiiiuuuu.

Cierto, no me interesa a nivel personal, pero si a nivel administración – saco a relucir la bendita empresa, tendrán relaciones.

¿Qué es lo que quiere saber en concreto? – le pregunto, si me cuestiona si tengo relaciones sexuales con Albert, lo mato.

Nada en sí – refiero, no le voy a preguntar lo que estoy pensando.

¿Quiere saber si Albert y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales? – le pregunto directamente y al ver su rostro asombrado, me doy cuenta que he dado en el clavo.

¿Las tienen? – pregunto, sería interesante saberlo.

¡Por supuesto que no! – ¡qué asco, es mi padre! ¡Bueno eso él no lo sabe! ¡Y yo no le voy a decir! ¡Muajaja!

Entonces ¿por qué la consciente tanto? – cuestiono al ver cómo rueda los ojos.

No me consciente, solo usted lo piensa – refiero sin tomar en cuenta su gran duda, porque soy su hija.

¡Porque siempre llegabas a las 11! – le reclamo.

Y me voy sobre las ocho. Creo que me debe una hora extra desde hace tres años – se lo recuerdo, sí efectivamente ella llegaba y salía a la hora que decía.

Bien, no pagamos retroactivos – le recuerdo.

Entonces estamos de acuerdo que no vamos a cambiar mi horario. Bueno, si ya bajo, voyyyy – responde el teléfono y salió de allí volando y dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Lo siento, necesito ir a recursos humanos – suelta en el aire.

Bien, debo hablar con Albert – lo mismo digo yo, debo irme.

Bueno… Emilie – para qué le pregunto si es ella, eso ya lo sé, quien mas me iba a contestar si marco esta extensión.

Sí señorita – contesta ella, sonriéndose o al menos eso se oye.

Si alguien me busca estoy en proyecto – le digo colgando.

Sí señorita, hasta pronto – se despide de mí haciendo lo mismo.

Unas horas más tarde…

Emilie – se siente llamada y se alista lo más pronto posible.

Sí, señor Grandchester – contesta poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

¿Hay alguna forma de saber dónde andan mis empleados? - cuestionó

Sí señor, venga. En su computadora hay un paquete que tiene todas las instalaciones de la empresa. Sólo tiene que tener el número del empleado y verá en donde anda… - me informa señalando el paquete y al abrirlo le indica dónde puede ver a cada uno de ellos.

¿En serio? – cuestiono sin poder creérmelo.

Sí – Emilie sonríe, al parecer se divierte.

A ver, ¿dónde está Albert? – pregunto y ella mete un código.

El señor Andley… lo espera en su oficina – refiere ella eficazmente.

Ahhh y la ¿señorita White? – cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

Esta en robótica, sí con Jeremy – me dice, viendo que aquellos dos están uno frente al otro en mantenimiento.

Bien gracias, Emilie – sonrío y me despido.

De nada, señor Grandchester – hago lo mismo.

Mientras esto ocurría en mi oficina en el laboratorio, Jeremy conversaba conmigo sobre lo sucedido en la junta.

¿Qué sucede, Jeremy? – pregunto con tiempo a desmayarme por lo que me dirá esta vez.

Nada, se borró toda la información de tu proyecto – me dice, eso no es nada alentador.

Gracias, también quiero que me quites el sensor de búsqueda y lo actualices con los números de mi proyecto – le pido, tener que desalentar a ese señor, me está disgustando un poco.

Bien, he guardado todo lo referente a ti y a Albert – añade.

Bien, ¿dónde me pongo? – le pregunto, tocando alrededor de mi muñeca por el dorso.

Aquí, según el mapa debe estar en el antebrazo derecho, veamos, si aquí esta, solo lo conectaré y ya lo tendremos con otra codificación – me dice mientras veo como arrima, desconecta y conecta cables.

En las oficinas…

¡Rayos, a dónde se fue! – pregunto cuando la luz que tintineaba en la pantalla desaparece.

¿Quién? – me pregunta Emilie.

Nadie. ¡Estaba aquí hace unos segundos! – digo y pienso lo último.

En mi oficina acontecía algo que después no podría creer…

¿De qué quieres hablarme? – me pregunta Albert entretenido.

Quiero preguntarte una cosa… - comienzo, diablos esto es incómodo.

¿Qué cosa? - Albert cuestiona haciéndome entrar a la oficina de ella para después encararme.

¿Tienes relaciones con Candice White? – le pregunto atento a la respuesta.

No, bueno… no de esas que mencionas – Albert trata de aguantar la risa.

¿Una relación personal? – quiero indagar más, si de pronto me suelta un golpe o se enoja… creo que me dará un golpe.

No – vuelve a negarlo.

Tú sabes que las relaciones personales entre los empleados no son fructíferas – le advierto, aún no me ha querido matar por las preguntas y es una buena señal.

Lo sé, pero ni ella ni yo, las tenemos – refiere medio molesto por la insinuación.

Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad… - suelto, es lo único que diré.

Te lo estoy diciendo tal y como es… - me aclara, no quiere confusiones.

Bien – sostiene Albert sonriente, saliendo de la oficina. Terry – me llama antes de irse.

Dime – volteo hacia donde se encuentra.

Busca en la red Campeona de Maratón Marítimo 2008…

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VII

Interés 1/2

Este capítulo contiene lenguaje inapropiado para menores de edad, si eres susceptible a ello, favor de abstenerte a leerlo

Busca en la red Campeona de Maratón Marítimo Candice White, quizás eso te saque de cualquier duda, luego te veo – refiere Albert cuando ya se iba.

Sí claro – lo vi alejarse y observando mi equipo de cómputo, fui hasta ahí, abrí una página y tecleé lo que Albert me sugirió: Campeona de Maratón Marítimo Candice White. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡No lo podía creer! La señorita Candice White es… una Andley, hija de Albert Andley. ¿Dios que he hecho? – me sumí en la depresión total cuando me di cuenta de quién era ella. Más tarde comencé a meditar que finalmente… me interesaba la señorita White.

Y al otro día, me molesto por una orden no obedecida…

Candy ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto cuando la veo pasar por el lobby.

Usted me dijo a las nueve y son cinco minutos para las 9. Llegué antes… - respondo sin verlo mientras paso mi palma sobre el lector de empleados.

¿No oíste mis mensajes? – cuestioné relativamente molesto.

¡Sí los oí! – respondí tomando mis cosas y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

¿Entonces? – quise saber.

Creí que era más importante la orden que dio en la junta… - respondí caminando más lento que lo de siempre.

Candy puedes desobedecerla… - la alenté a que se devolviera al auto.

Bien, mañana llegaré a la misma hora. A las nueve… - refiero, primero hace que Albert se mude, ahora qué pretende, se está haciendo su santa voluntad.

¡Demonios Candy, puedes llegar a las once! – refiero, bueno lo acepto, se lo grité.

A las nueve, no te preocupes Albert y yo nos desmañanaremos, de hecho, él es el único que lo hace – respondo con parte de la verdad.

¡Cómo quieras! – enfatizo alzando las manos en son de libertad.

¿Algo más jefe? – pregunto ácidamente.

Nada más… - refiero, me saca de quicio, si lo que quiero es que Albert se mude no que esté ahí, con ella.

Ella se mete al elevador y se va mientras me dirijo hacia el taller de Jeremy, tengo que saber por qué no puedo localizar a Candy en ese mentado paquete.

¡Jeremy! – lo llamé.

Sí, señor Grandchester – él acudió a mí rápidamente.

Podría decirme ¿por qué el chip de seguimiento número 212 no está activo? – cuestioné enfadado.

Sí está activo, en mi escritorio, señor – responde él volviendo a su puesto.

¿Por qué esta en tu escritorio? – pregunté enfático la última parte.

Porque se lo cambié a la señorita Candice, a decir verdad, fueron órdenes expresas del señor Andley - soltó Jeremy.

Bien, supongo que así es – respondí, por algo Candy y Albert no querían decirme nada.

Mi día había comenzado con un enojo y al entrar a mi oficina se acercó a mí tan silenciosamente que no la oí.

¡Señorita Andley! – me llamó Emilie, pegándome un susto de muerte.

Sí Emilie, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

La llaman del aeropuerto – responde mi secretaria preocupada.

¿Aeropuerto? ¿Quién? – pregunto de la misma forma.

El comandante Karl Johnson… - responde con cautela.

¡Pásamelo Emilie, gracias! – agradezco y luego me pongo al teléfono.

Con su permiso, señorita – se despide y corre.

Bueno – contesto sin entender la actitud de mi secretaria.

Señorita Andley, es de usted un paquete con número 20217, Cyborg Company – cuestiona Karl Johnson.

Sí, de paquetería CYBORG… - respondo automáticamente.

Sí, es este, quisiéramos que venga a la comisaria para que explique su acceso – comenta el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto en alerta.

Nuestro equipo antinarcóticos lo ha revisado… - y no tuvo nada más que decir, los voy asesinar.

¿Qué quiere decir con que lo ha revisado? – mantuve la calma, no podía enloquecer antes de eso.

Lo hemos abierto… - comienza a contarme.

¿Todo? – pregunto y la cabeza comienza a darme comezón.

Sí, perforamos el paquete – responde, al decir esto quiero asesinarlos.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Imbéciles! – grito tanto que Emilie solo agacha la cabeza, ella ya sabía de esto.

Señorita, guarde compostura – pide Karl del otro lado.

¡Emilie! – la llamo. ¡Voy para allá! – grito en el teléfono y maldiciendo le ordeno a mi secretaria que llame al jurídico y que me siga. Emilie llama a Gustav y que traiga una demanda por producto violado – estoy que reviento y veo como todos mis empleados huyen de mí, ¿me tendrán miedo?

Sí señorita, ¿en contra de quién? – pregunta mientras por celular llama a Gustav.

De los idiotas de aduanas del aeropuerto – resoplo estoy que mato a esos imbéciles.

Sí señorita, en un momento le aviso – Emilie habla rápidamente con Gustav que sale volando de su oficina y llega antes al estacionamiento, mientras Emilie toma sus cosas y yo hago lo mismo.

Vamos, trae el equipo portátil de impresión y la laptop – explico mientras ella toma la maleta que siempre tiene preparada y al mismo tiempo la caja de la impresora portátil.

Sí señorita, la espero allá abajo – refiere mientras en el elevador oprimo el piso de presidencia.

Sí Emilie – respondo cuando he salido del ascensor y ella oprime la PB2. ¡Albert! – corro hasta su oficina y todos se sorprenden. Al entrar lo llamo.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Albert levantándose de su asiento.

Los imbéciles de las aduanas en el aeropuerto abrieron el paquete de células – le informo roja del coraje.

¡Calma Candy, solo lo abrieron! – me responde mi padre, claro que quiero asesinar a cualquier idiota, menos a él.

¡Y lo perforaron…! - le dije a él.

¿Qué cosa dices? ¡Maldición! – exclama él, creo que me conoce y tranquila no estoy.

Me llevo a Gustav, Emilie y toda mi paciencia, pero te aviso que ya no tengo ninguna – advierto y me dirijo al ascensor y detrás de mí, Albert me sigue.

¡Yo también voy, espérame! – exclama el rubio tomando su saco y corriendo detrás de ella.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a Albert cuando veo que dos personas corren por mi piso.

Candy tiene un problema, tengo que irme… - responde Albert cuando lo intercepto.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tomando mi saco y corriendo a la misma velocidad que él.

Rusia mandó unas células nano robóticas en un paquete especial, la aduana lo ha perforado y… - Albert se detiene.

¿Y? – insisto en que me lo cuente.

Ya no sirven… - responde preocupado.

Pues que compre otras – refiere él apurando al elevador.

No podemos y conociéndola como la conozco, Candy va a querer demandar – me advierte.

¿Cuánto cuestan? – solo que sea por un precio alto, con cautela le pregunto.

¡Cien millones… cada una! – suelta Albert.

¿Qué cosa? – no puede ser cierto, ¿qué cosa es tan cara?

Lo que has oído, pero eso no es lo preocupante, Candy no se va a controlar y eso lo verás – Albert quería que Terry experimentara el carácter de ella para que viera a lo que se tenía que atener.

¡Voy contigo! – le di mi apoyo, no creo que tenga tan feo carácter.

Claro, pero en otro auto, por favor, no quiero que oigas su linda boquita – me explica y me obligo a correr hacia mi auto, dos pisos arriba.

Bien – acepto metiéndome a mi auto tan rápido como puedo para alcanzarlos en la salida de la empresa.

Candy iba impaciente, de loco que la dejo manejar, una vez puso sus pies en el aeropuerto, todos comenzamos a seguirla junto con Emilie, Gustav, Albert y por último, yo

En la gerencia pregunta por su paquete y la señorita la conduce hasta allá seguida por todo su sequito. Al ver que se nos une la policía aeroportuaria y al momento que arrecia el paso, los policías detienen a Candy haciendo que se moleste más, la llevan a la sala de retención y la encaran con el paquete expuesto, Candy ve el paquete con el polvo a los lados y las células explotadas, maldiciendo seguramente en su interior y ansiosa por ver al tonto que lo abrió.

¿Qué es lo que hicieron? ¡Son unos estúpidos o qué! ¡No saben leer instructivos!¡No aprendieron a leer en la primaria! – espeto enfadada y sin poder tolerarlo más me suelto de los policías para ir a ver la cápsula que contiene las células.

¿Qué le sucede señorita? Le sugiero… - iba a comenzar a retarla un oficial, pero se detuvo al ver a Gustav parado detrás de ella.

Usted a mí no me sugiere nada, ni con el sueldo de cien años me podrían pagar esto – rebato, mi trabajo ha tenido un atraso y una deuda millonaria se está presentando y yo, yo sólo me limito a que mis esperanzas se atrasen otro año.

¡Candy! – me grita Albert.

Nada de Candy, ¿quién fue el o la idiota que lo abrió? – grito, completamente furiosa.

Llama a Watson, por favor – pide uno de los policías.

Diez minutos después…

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Watson. ¿Usted lo abrió? – preguntó el encargado de los paquetes de CYBORG, viendo lo que había sucedido.

Sí, yo lo abrí. Analicé el polvo, pero no parece ser narcótico – informa el policía.

¡Qué inteligente! Emilie, dame agua – le pedí a Emilie haciendo que mi secretaria tomara la botella que tenían en el escritorio de un oficial.

Sí señorita Candy, aquí tiene – responde ella, obedeciéndome.

¡A ver estúpidos! Cualquier sustancia que no sea plástico ni que reaccione con algún aditivo no es marihuana, ni coca, ni achís, ni heroína ¿verdad? Emilie el test – le pedí a mi secretaria que ni presta ni perezosa me lo dio.

¡Sí señorita, aquí está! – refiere ella, pasándole una especie de aerosol.

Bien, esto es nada más y nada menos que aire frío, observen… - saco un pomo del test y lo rocío, el polvo se pone azul.

¡Vaya se puso azul, es cocaína…! – refiere el policía triunfante.

No imbécil analfabeta, es una prueba de frío. Vea que ocurre con agua – le digo, me tienen harta, esto es normal para Watson, por qué no fue él quien lo recibió.

Desaparece… - dice el policía.

¡Desaparece! ¡Daaaa! Vea su cara de estupidez total, esto es sílice ¡imbéciles! – no me queda de otra que burlarme.

Más respeto o la tendré que arrestar – me amenaza.

Usted me arresta y lo meto a la cárcel por ¡pendejo! – le grito, estoy que no me calienta ni el sol y me voy encima de él cuando siento el fuerte brazo de mi padre cargarme lejos del pobre y temeroso hombre.

Señorita, espere – Watson pide un momento para explicarme.

¡Candice cálmate! – la amenacé, tenía que poner orden.

¡Gustav, demanda a estos estúpidos…! – vocifero mientras el pobre hombre se pone en la tarea de demandar al personal del aeropuerto.

¡Watson llama al abogado…! - ordena el policía.

¡Dígale a Williams que ni se moleste en venir, que se consideren demandados! – sigo gritando y pataleando, odio que mi papá no me deje darles su merecido por inútiles. ¡Puedes soltarme! – le pido de buena forma y lo hace, pero muy lejos de ese tarado.

¿Qué sucede? Señorita Candy, ¿qué pasa Emeth? – le pregunta a Watson cuando me ve hasta el lado de los ventanales.

¡Que le diga ella! – responde el policía.

¡Demanda! – grito con toda mi voz viendo como mi padre me retiene de un brazo.

¿Demanda? ¿Por qué? – pregunta Williams.

¡Por eso, Emilie enséñale la proeza de su cuerpo de policía! – vuelvo a gritarle.

¡Oh no, cielos! – susurra Williams viendo las células explotadas.

Señorita Candy, ¿podemos entablar un acuerdo? – ofrece Williams sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

¡Un acuerdo, mis narices! No hay acuerdos por la estupidez de su cuerpo inepto de aduanas… - refiero molesta por obvias razones.

¿Qué pasa Williams? – cuestiona Karl.

Tenemos un gran problema, los de aduanas abrieron ese paquete y esto que ves aquí explotado son células de CYBORG – responde preocupado.

¡Cielo Santo! Llama a Watson. ¿Eres tonto o qué? – cuestiona Karl.

Yo hice lo que estaba en mi procedimiento – se defiende el policía.

¿Ves esto? Este logo es de las empresas CYBORG idiota, ellos no exportan narcóticos – refiere Karl como si eso fuera a salvarlos, al menos él quería convencerse.

Lo pasamos por los rayos X y se veía oscuro… - explica Watson.

Por supuesto, cuando abriste la caja ¿no leíste el instructivo? – Karl tenia que convencerse y convencer a Candy que no venía el instructivo.

¡No había ningún instructivo! – espeta Watson haciendo que a mi me brinque el carácter explosivo, pero no contaba que mi padre me tenia casi atada a su brazo, para que le avise, ah si para que no mate a estos babosos.

¿Tomaron fotos? – Karl no puede creerlo y pide las evidencias de siempre.

Sí, mire aquí están – Emeth le pasa algunas de las instantáneas que les tomaron y se ve como entre los empaques se encuentran los instructivos, lo que hace que cierre los ojos y luego mire con odio a Watson.

¡No había instructivo! Este ¿qué es? – le dice y se lo recita dado que ya se lo sabe casi de memoria. Este material no es radioactivo, prohibido abrir el cilindro si no es en condiciones controladas, no perforarlos porque el material podría ¡explotar…! – le grita en el oído a Watson. ¡Considérese despedido! - señala al policía. Y no salga del país, ¡llévenselo! - ordena a otro guardia, lo cual lo apresan y lo llevan a la comisaría.

¡Rayos! – Watson está que no puede creerlo.

Esto es mucho dinero… - suelta Emeth preocupado y me mira que estoy hecha una furia. ¡Prepárate para que te den de baja! – le dice Emeth a Watson y al policía, con desaliento.

Pero hice mi trabajo – rebate el policía, ya que no entiende nada.

Eso es lo malo para ti, tu trabajo es deficiente. Vamos, señorita Andley… - Emeth se acerca a mí, pero Albert lo detiene a tiempo por medio de un ademan.

Watson se disculpa por el inconveniente… - Karl ofrece una disculpa.

Se debe disculpar por ser pendejo, no por ser estúpido, son dos cosas diferentes – refiero sin verlos, pero se me escucha que rechino los dientes.

Bien, quizás podría decirnos el costo del material… - Emeth pregunta lo que para mí es ya una pérdida.

Emilie, entrégale unas copias de todo lo que se pagó y aquí está la factura de las células. Espero que le alcance al aeropuerto por lo que le va a costar la demanda, ahí tiene – refiero, no quiero ni verlos.

¡Carajo! ¡Trescientos millones de dólares! – espeta Emeth trastabillando cuando se impresiona por el costo.

Sí, aquí tiene los papeles de expedición, los permisos de embarque, el costo de acceso y los permisos correspondientes de Rusia para su transportación especial – informa Emilie, apenada.

Bien sí, esta todo en orden – admite Emeth, sabe que nunca le he quedado mal, la documentación siempre ha sido exacta.

Gustav, tendrás que quedarte junto con Emilie, ella te ayudará – le digo a mi abogado, es entonces cuando se relajan.

Sí señorita, luego la veo y le informo – asiente el pobre hombre soltando el aire que contenía.

Gracias. Por favor aleccione a su personal porque si no más recuerdo esa es la ganancia que tiene el aeropuerto en un año – solicito haciendo que ambos hombres se noten preocupados.

Sí señorita Andley, gracias – ambos hombres me agradecen la recomendación y yo salgo caminando lo mas aprisa posible, quiero irme de aquí.

¿Qué va a pasar? – pregunta Watson cuando la señorita Andley se va y ellos se le acercan.

¡Que más! Empresa Cyborg nos demandará por todo esto y todo por ineptos. Vamos con el presidente… - Karl decide hacerle frente al director general del aeropuerto.

Pero ¿me van a despedir? – cuestiona Watson caminando detrás de ellos y atrás de él los custodios.

Seguramente a ti, a tu jefe y al jefe de tu jefe, sí, te van a despedir - informa Emeth.

Mientras en el estacionamiento todos están viendo como doy de vueltas, furiosa.

¡Candice! ¿Podemos irnos? ¡Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer! – le pido a ella, verla calmarse no es muy fructífero.

¡Qué hace este aquí! – le pregunto a Albert que no me dice nada. Me subo al auto y el chofer comienza a manejar mientras todos guardan silencio.

¡Respétame, que soy tu jefe! – le reclamo, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ellos hicieron.

Quisieras, no necesito que andes rondando mis proyectos – dice al mundo, pero recalca que es a mí a quien no soporta.

Aún en el aeropuerto…

Gustav ¿qué hacemos con este paquete? – cuestiona Emilie observando el empaque.

Incinérenlo si pueden, ya no sirve – ordena, pero se detiene, tiene una mejor idea. Mejor dénmelo, quizás el de sistemas pueda hacer algo… - refiere Gustav para retenerlo y usarlo más adelante.

Bien – Emilie lo guarda en su paquete y se lo lleva. Gustav, Jeremy no va hacer magia, las células ya no sirven para nada – hasta Emilie entiende eso.

Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero ellos no, esta será nuestra prueba, escóndela allá con Jeremy y dile que ni se le ocurra hablar con la señorita Andley sobre ellas – ambos sabían a qué se referían, pero Candy solo sabia que su proyecto era un fracaso total sin la existencia de esas células.

Bien, vamos pues – Emilie lo acepta y se retiran ambos de la oficina de Emeth, sin antes entregar la demanda y les desea suerte.

Y en el auto…

Candice ¿me vas a hablar? – pregunto, bueno más bien exijo.

¡No, llévame a mi casa! – le pide al chofer.

¡Tienes un horario que cumplir! – le informo, al parecer piensa que puede salirse antes de su horario.

¡Me vale un cuerno tus horarios! – refiero, si quiero me voy a ir a mi casa.

¡Si te vas, te despido! – la tuve que amedrentar, quizás así se le baje la histeria.

¡No me importa! ¡Quédate con tu maldito trabajo si quieres! Pero sábete que, si tu empresa no me tiene cuando se siga la demanda dentro de tu nómina, no podrás recobrar 500 millones de dólares – explico, a ver si así me deja tranquila y en paz, que a este tarado si puedo contestarle como se me da la gana.

¡Rayos me tiene contra la pared, quinientos millones! – cuando me lo dice estoy que no me lo creo. ¡Bien, pero solo por hoy! – lo acepto, todo se lo perdono menos un gasto de quinientos millones.

¡Cretino! – susurro, quería decírselo en su cara, pero Albert no me dejó.

¿Qué cosa dices? – me ha llamado cretino, qué es lo que esta mujer se piensa que soy.

¡Que eres un cabrón…!

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo VIII

Interés 2/2

¡Que eres un cabrón que tiemblas con tan solo oír hablar del dinero que te falta! – respondo, a ver si así, se tranquiliza.

¡Greg detente! ¡Candice bájate! – ordeno de pronto, ella no me va a tratar como si fuera nadie en esta compañía.

¡Este es mi auto! – espeto, el que se tiene que bajar es él.

No me importa, trato a los demás con respeto… - explico triunfante.

¡Candice, ya cállate! – solicita o más bien le exige su padre, pero ¿dará marcha atrás?

¡El que se tiene que bajar eres tú! – si cree que le voy hacer caso, está muy equivocado.

Camina, quizás para cuando tus zapatillas lleguen hasta TU casa, habrás aprendido lo que es el ¡dolor! – me burlo de ella.

Eso es lo que crees ¡pendejo! Luego te veo Albert, llegaré a casa en media hora – le insulto y verá de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy saliendo del auto.

Te llevo el auto – Albert se despide de ella y cierra la portezuela.

Sí, hasta pronto – me despido y comienzo a correr.

¡Media hora, que tenga mucha fe! – me burlo aún más, nadie puede correr tan rápido.

Espera a ver… - pero Albert detiene mi sonrisa triunfante cuando Candy pasa al auto y va a una considerable distancia de nosotros.

Cuando me doy cuenta, una figura con traje sastre y zapatillas del quince pasa corriendo por la acera, vaya ¿esa chica no es Candy?

¡Va corriendo con zapatos altos! - suelto, de verdad que no puedo creerlo.

Si, quizás quieras ver hasta dónde llega, mira nosotros estamos aquí y su casa aquí – refiere Albert burlón.

Y media hora después

¡Ya llegó, pero son muchos kilómetros! – espeto, no lo puedo creer.

Lo sé, sé que son muchos kilómetros, pero ella es deportista y claro que no le dolerán los pies. Terry, Terry si tan solo supieras la verdad – se dice así mismo Albert y Terry está sorprendido de lo que acaba de saber por Albert cuando entran al piso donde están sus oficinas.

Bien, luego te veo. Tengo algunos pendientes… - refiere Albert y suelta una carcajada en el camino a su oficina.

¡Cielos, cómo es que corre tan rápido sin descansar! – me asombro, otro maldito secreto. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo ahora?

Al otro día, mucho antes de las nueve de la mañana…

¡Buenos días! – saludo a Candice en el estacionamiento.

¡Que tienen de buenos, son días nada más! – ¿tengo tan mala suerte que me lo encuentro en todos lados?

¡Sí, acostúmbrate! – responde mi grillo.

¿Por qué siempre está de malas, señorita White? – pregunto solo por curiosidad.

Porque no tengo nada para estar de buenas señor, ahora si me disculpa – le digo, a él que le importa. ¿Qué pasa Emilie? – le pregunto cuando llego a mi piso y la veo que me sigue con la mirada.

¡Sólo quería darle esto! – me extiende un paquetito negro con un moño rosa.

Emilie sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, de echo sabes que ya no celebro mi cumpleaños, ¡ya no puedo! – refiero sin mucho entusiasmo.

De cualquier forma, se lo celebraré, aunque sea nada más yo, lo guardaremos en secreto, así que le daré un abrazo, le pondré su gorro, le echaré esta serpentina y por supuesto apagará la vela y pedirá un deseo, tome – me da un cupcake con un pequeño cyborg arriba, lo cual me hace sonreír.

¡Gracias Emilie, espero que nadie más lo haga…! – refiero, de seguro que nadie se ha dado cuenta de la felicitación. Todo esto me trajo recuerdos de los diez años en los cuales no celebré mi cumpleaños cuando de pronto, el teléfono suena.

Bueno, sí señor, se la paso. Su papá le llama, señorita – Emilia me extiende el teléfono cuando suelto una lágrima y al momento que coloco el auricular en mi oreja ella me limpia esa lágrima que se escabulle por mi mejilla y me sonríe.

¡Hola! – saludo a mi papá con la voz quebrada.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy! – me felicita mi papá por teléfono, ¿tan mal he estado estos años que no me puede felicitar cara a cara? ¡Me siento, tan mal!

¿Tú también? – resoplo, pero no quiero hacerlo, necesito un abrazo.

¿Alguien se me adelantó? – cuestiona triste.

¡Emilie! – refiero, creo que eso no se lo esperaba.

¡Ah bueno, espero que me concedas tiempo para una cena! – solicita mi padre haciéndome reír.

Te llamaré en la semana… - le digo, este día no puedo.

¡Hoy mismo Candy! – Albert me exige que sea hoy y hoy no puedo.

Pero… tengo ocupado hoy, ¡las pruebas para el útero son hoy! – replico, sabe muy bien que hoy es el día en que esclavizo a toda mi gente.

¿Sigues obsesionada con eso? – replica, la verdad es que no pienso ni en contestarle, pero resistirlo tampoco puedo.

¡Tú no tienes por qué obsesionarte, yo sí! – no acepto críticas…

Bien, entonces espero tu llamada… - mi padre se da por vencido.

Sí papá, me voy. Emilie, puedes retirarte temprano o cuando acabes tus quehaceres... – le digo a mi secretaria lo cual la pone feliz mientras me indica que apague la dichosa vela.

Sí señorita, gracias – contesta con alegría mientras se retira de mi oficina a seguir con sus deberes.

Y en las pruebas, esto también ha fallado, dándome cuenta que posiblemente nunca podré engendrar, si esas células de nano cyborg hubiesen estado aquí, quizás tendría una pequeña posibilidad...

¡Cumpleaños! Vaya no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy, que ver las pruebas del útero, ¿por qué Dios no me dio la receta para poder reconstruir un útero que sirva? – preguntó al cielo.

Porque Dios te lo dio natural y un cyborg no puede engendrar, por eso – me responde el grillo que al parecer ha vuelto a aparecer, odio que tenga la razón.

Y en la oficina…

¿Señorita White? – me asomo a su oficina, pero está desierta.

No se encuentra la señorita White, señor Grandchester – Emilie se acerca a avisarme.

¿En dónde está? – cuestiono muy serio.

En el complejo de pruebas, señor Grandchester… allá enfrente – refiere Emilie señalando el edificio al frente de su oficina.

Bien, gracias por el dato – le agradezco a Emilie y me dirijo hacía allá.

En otro momento…

¡Buenos días, señor Grandchester! – me saludan amenamente.

Buenos días, Jacob, la señorita White ¿se encuentra aquí? – pregunto observando a todos lados.

Sí, está en el laboratorio de reproducción – refiere Jacob.

Puede llevarme hasta allá – admito que no sabia que los laboratorios estuvieran de este lado.

Sí señor, venga conmigo – Jacob me pide que lo siga y en el lector pone su retina para poder introducir mi mano como acceso.

Pasamos por muchas puertas, dándome cuenta de la enorme cantidad de proyectos de investigación que tenemos, todo ellos con grandes sumas de dinero.

Señor Grandchester, coloque su dedo aquí, bien, Su vista aquí y ya está registrado, puede acceder cuando usted quiera – me explica.

¿Desde cuando hace esto, la señorita White? – pregunto mientras cierro repetitivamente los ojos.

Desde hace unos años creo, busca reproducir las funciones totales del útero, sobre todo las reproductivas… - me explica Jacob.

¡Grandioso! Pero seguro que no lo logrará – esa sencilla explicación me causa risa.

Es una pena que la señorita White se la pase aquí en este día, ni siquiera ha dejado que alguien la felicite – suelta Jacob con pesar.

¿Por qué felicitarla? – observando los pisos de arriba, es todo un complejo.

Hoy es su cumpleaños, ella no es feliz cuando es su cumpleaños… - me confiesa algo desanimado.

¿Por qué no ser feliz? Yo estaría brincando el día de mi cumpleaños… -admito, mi padre me celebra con una gran fiesta el día de mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no celebra su cumpleaños? – le pregunto, quizás algo le ha pasado en su cumpleaños.

Hace diez años la señorita White, sufrió un accidente… - responde con algo que no me esperaba.

¿Accidente? – pregunto extrañado, Albert no me había contado nada. Sí ya me había contado, bueno más o menos – admití, soy un gran mentiroso, pero al parecer a Jacob es fácil contarlo y eso es lo que quiero saber.

Desde que sufrió el accidente no ha vuelto a ser la misma, siempre ha estado enojada con el mundo por seguir aquí, así que desde ese momento se ha revelado contra él, ya no lo disfruta como antes. Antes era tan divertida, hoy sólo se dedica a trabajar, ni siquiera come o toma nada, al menos no con nosotros – parece que además de ella, Jacob esta resentido contra la familia Andley por no tomarlos en cuenta.

Nadie sabe, ¿qué le ocurrió a ciencia cierta? – quise saber, él me lo tenía que decir.

No me imagino ¿qué pasa por su mente para cambiar tan 360°? – explica Jacob.

Bien, vamos. Ya sabe usted como entrar… - me indica Jacob dejándome con mis pensamientos, mientras la figura de una linda rubia explota contra un equipo y se aleja de este para abrazarse a sí misma, aparentemente está llorando.

En el área de pruebas, al ver que no ha funcionado todo el personal se desaparece de ahí… y una persona se queda mirándola.

¡Rayos, tengo que comenzar de nuevo! Mi cumpleaños, hace tanto tiempo que no puedo sentir cómo es disfrutar de esto. ¿Por qué me siento tan triste? – me pregunto sin más

Porque te niegas a amar nuevamente, debes dejar de presionar a la naturaleza por ello, no vas a poder engendrar de esa manera – me reprende el grillo y odio cuando tiene razón.

No digas tonterías grillo, yo ya no envejezco. Ya no tengo ¿por qué cumplir años? – lo regaño, no quiero tratar el tema, al menos por unas horas. Sólo quiero dormir todo un día sin pensar en cómo haré para que esto funcione – confieso mientras me quito la bata y el equipo de protección, comenzando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento del complejo.

Candy, Candy otra chica estaría de fiesta y tú te encierras en estas paredes – mi grillo, no me dará cuenta del por qué lo hace tan difícil

Tendré que esperarte – le digo a lo lejos cuando veo que comienza a recoger sus cosas y la sigo hacia el estacionamiento.

A las once de la noche, apenas salgo de mi oficina para dirigirme a mi casa, parece ser que Albert ya se ha ido.

¡Hola, señorita White! – la saludo sorprendiéndola.

¿Qué? – me ha dado un susto de muerte. ¿No tiene a quien más molestar? ¿Su vida social es mala? ¿Su amante o novia ya no lo espera? – cuestiono, creo que le divierte molestarme a mí.

¡Sólo es un saludo, señorita White! – refiero, creo que le he molestado.

¡No me salude entonces, no necesito de usted! – explico cansinamente.

¿Por qué eres tan así? – le pregunto.

¿Cómo así? – le pregunto mientras meto a la cajuela mis cosas y saco las llaves para encenderlo.

¡Tan hueca…! - y necia, que le cuesta saludarme.

¡Créame tengo más cables que usted, jajajaja! – me rio para no decirle que el 80% de mi cuerpo es de cyborg.

Lo dudo, mis cables los tengo en su lugar, yo creo que has perdido alguno – intento bromear hasta que la sonrisa que ha salido se convierte en una línea triste.

Si usted lo dice – refiero, tengo que correrlo, como podré conectarme si este hombre no se va de aquí.

¿Le apetece un café?...

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo IX

Borrachera

¿Le apetece un café? – le ofrezco.

Me apetece, pero no con usted, así que iré por uno, ¡buena idea! – le digo, un café en Thoms.

¿Albert no se molestará con usted por no llegar? – lo digo porque es su cumpleaños.

¡Ni idea, supongo que no! – este hombre que no se va.

Ni porque hoy es su cumpleaños… veo que le atiné – le digo, al parecer está sorprendida.

¿Cómo supo eso? – le pregunto, quién diablos le conto eso.

Ya ve, ser el dueño tiene sus beneficios – le presumo, pero aún no me dice nada del café.

¡Me imagino que sí! – exclama y medio abre la puerta del auto.

¿Me permite acompañarla? – le ofrezco.

No gracias – responde ella de forma brusca.

Sólo es un café… - pido con clemencia, quizás si acepte.

Sin preguntas personales y yo pago lo mío – le digo, con tal de que deje de molestar.

Bien, adelante – le digo y me dirijo a mi auto.

Adelántese usted, lo alcanzo en Thoms – digo e indico el lugar.

¿Dónde está Thoms? – pregunto, me lo dice como si fuéramos clientes desde toda la vida.

A tres cuadras para allá y dos a la derecha – refiero sonriéndome internamente

¡Ahí no está Thoms, Candy! – me dice mi grillo, aunque no me importa que lo diga.

Bien, te espero allá entonces – le digo, al fin aceptó hacer las paces allá.

Sí, llegaré en 20 minutos – le digo finalmente lo dejaré plantado y Greta se divertirá un rato.

Bien, no me vayas a dejar plantado – advierto, al parecer eso planeaba hacer cuando se lo digo porque hasta se le borró la sonrisa.

Bien – acepto con tal de que desaparezca.

¡Candy! ¡Eso no se hace! – me reprende el grillo y yo me suelto a reírme con una carcajada.

Candy, Candy ¿qué misteriosa eres? Espero que pueda averiguar por qué eres así con todos – pienso más que para mí mientras me dirijo a mi auto.

Pensar que tengo que meter la batería recargable. Lo bueno es que ya no me duele tanto, esa piel que se corruga… - digo esto de ser robot no es nada bueno.

Veinte minutos después…

¡Voy, voy, ya mero llego! ¡Ya llegué! – llego corriendo prácticamente a Thoms.

¿Todo bien? – me pregunta Thom cuando llego hasta él, desde el accidente ha sido mi único amigo y sabe que no me canso, pero a veces aparento que sí, para sentirme más humana.

Sí – le sonrío suspirando y recobrando el aire, lo que le hace reír.

¡Hola, Candy! – me saluda con un sonoro beso, sé que me va a felicitar, pero se contiene.

Thom, ¿qué estabas haciendo? – le pregunté porque no lo vi en todo el día.

Platicaba con Emilie, ¿qué es lo que vas a pedir? – me pregunta aun sin decirme nada.

Lo de siempre a estas horas Thom… - le digo. ¡Thom! – lo llamó audiblemente.

Dime – él contesta sin entenderme.

¡Suéltalo! Seguramente Emilie te contó lo del festejo… - le cuento, porque sé que quiere felicitarme apropiadamente y como debe hacerse.

¡Antes que nada, felicidades amiga! – claro el hombre que me saca algo más que una cabeza me felicita y abraza como si estuviese apachurrando un mango.

¡Gracias Thom! Pero no tenías que molestarte… - le dije en parte para que me soltara.

No es una molestia, sabes que mi familia te aprecia mucho… - me cuenta él sonrojándose, claramente está mintiendo.

Gracias… - lo digo sinceramente.

De nada, recuerda que aún puedes sentir, ¿puedo verte en tu casa más tarde…? - refiere sabiendo que me dice la verdad cuando pasa su dedo por mi mejilla.

Albert vive conmigo otra vez… - le explico, quizás eso me evite sentir, este día solo quiero descansar.

¡Como los 364 días del año! – mi grillo dando lata.

¡De seguro que no se molestará, llevaré el vino y a ti un galón de café…! – me dice, sacándome una sonrisa, este Thom… se emborrachará con el vino.

Gracias, te veo después – me sonríe y se despide dándome otro beso.

Más tarde Thom llega a casa y nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa a tomar café y vino, él ya lleva algo más de media botella y contando chistes y cuentos de antaño es que terminamos tirados sobre la manta y la arena.

¡Thom estamos borrachos, fuiste malo conmigo…! - presiento que mi café tenía algo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunta encarándome y colocando su brazo de lado.

¡Ese café tenía droga…! - le dije haciendo que sonriera maliciosamente cuando se lo decía de broma.

¡Sólo un poco de coca cola…! - me confiesa sonriéndome.

¡Jajajaja, te pasas, no puedo tomar eso! – le reclamo dándole un golpe en el pecho, acción con la que me retiene la mano.

¡Lo sé, pero te sientes más relajada…! - me dice mirándome con unos ojos que nunca le había visto anteriormente.

Sí de hecho más, tú sabes… - le confieso, creo que así él siempre querrá agarrarme borracha.

¿Puedes? – me pregunta él cuando entiende a lo que me refiero.

Por supuesto que puedo y sin cuidarme… - le digo, sin percatarme de lo que he confesado.

Seguro que ¿eso quieres? – ahora su semblante ha cambiado, Thom me ofrece lo que estoy pensando.

Eso quiero Thom, tú… ¿no quieres? – quiero corroborar eso que ambos deseamos.

¿Mañana no… te arrepentirás? – pregunta él con cautela y muy cerca de mi rostro.

Yo no recuerdo todo Thom – le miento, sí debo mentirle porque ahora no quiero pensar, sino sentir.

Esto que está pasando es nuevo para mí, cómo decirle que técnicamente sigo siendo virgen, aunque ya no tenga más esa parte, Thom a pesar de ello es delicado y muchos pensamientos vienen a mi mente, la ropa desaparece, la de ambos y Thom me hace el amor en la playa o eso es lo que creía, me preocupa que Albert nos esté viendo, pero a estas horas ni las gallinas están despiertas.

¡Dios! Sé que últimamente no me quieres mucho, pero todo esto que me puso Jeremy se siente muy bien – refiero cuando Thom se detiene un momento y me deja de besar.

Candy, ¿estás segura? De qué quieres, esto – me pregunta él mirándome a los ojos y señalándome cómo nos encontramos.

Sí Thom, quiero esto, si tú quieres también – le respondo a él, que solo ríe y me besa de nueva cuenta, para después levantarme.

Ven Candy, entremos, este lugar no es el apropiado para esto, aunque te he de confesar que me no me gusta utilizar protección – me susurra en el oído cuando entramos a mi habitación.

No te preocupes, es amigable… - respondo, ¡que tonta! Sólo se me salió.

Es migable, jajaja – Thom parece entender mi mal chiste y saca otro peor.

Sííí, esto se siente riquísimo, ¿por qué nunca se lo propuse a Thom? ¡Ah que bien…! – pienso mientras Thom me hace el amor. Fue a pesar de todo, maravilloso y más cuando él me cobija entre sus brazos y nos quedamos viéndonos, analizándonos hasta que me hace una observación.

Pareciera que eras virgen, ¡fue… fenomenal! ¡Gracias preciosa, por tan bello regalo! – dice él, repartiendo muchos besos sobre mi rostro.

Técnicamente si lo era Thom, eres el primer chico, por así decirlo… - le cuento, a nadie me había atrevido a contárselo.

¿Eras…virgen? Gracias, sé que te amo con locura, pasión y frenesí… - suelta y parece arrepentirse de ello.

De nada Thom, ¿es en serio? – quiero saberlo, pero él parece no querer abrir ese tema ahora. No me puedo embarazar, Thom – aclaro, no quiero que se haga falsas ilusiones.

¡Quizás no ahorita y sí después! – me anima, sólo él logra animarme.

Pues espero adelantar algo… - mejor no le digo que en el aeropuerto se echaron las células, no quiero que esto termine aquí.

Candy – me llama, sé que mi mente está en otro lado.

Dime – respondo y él vuelve a besarme largo y lento mientras acaricia mi cuerpo.

Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez… - y eso precisamente me lleva a olvidar todo aquello que me hiere y me hace infeliz.

Unas horas más tarde, Thom se despierta en mi cama y sale de ella corriendo, vistiéndose rápidamente y contándome en susurros que se va.

¡Candy! – me llama corriendo tanto que casi se cae de la cama.

¿Qué sucede? – me levanto con el torso desnudo y salgo de la cama ayudándolo a ¿vestirse?

Ya me voy – me dice él deteniéndose cuando nos encontramos colocándole la chamarra.

¿Por qué? – cuestiono, ya que no entiendo su huida.

¡Recuerdas que tu padre está aquí! – me suelta y sí, mi padre no tardará en venir.

Papá, es cierto, en 20 minutos entrará a enchufarme – le cuento colocándome el pijama, pero antes de eso, él me arrastra a la puerta que da a la playa y me planta un beso ardoroso y con pequeños besos se despide de mí.

Si supiera que eso ya lo hice… - me dice descaradamente, dándome unas palmadas en las asentaderas.

¡Thom, no seas grosero! – lo reprendo, al mismo tiempo que me lleva a la cama, me pone el pijama y me recuesta sobre el colchón

¿A poco no te gustó? – me pregunta arrodillándose al lado de ésta.

¡Me encantó! – a él no puedo mentirle. ¡Lástima que te veré como hasta las 11! – refiero cuando lo veo que se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Y estaré ocupado…, pero quizás si pueda darte 15 minutos – explica, para darme 15 minutos de su valioso tiempo.

Bien, te veo antes de las 11 – le digo despidiéndome y cerrando los ojos.

De acuerdo… - él sonríe y tomando su chamarra se va de ahí mientras yo me descargo completamente.

Una hora más tarde…

¡No creo que me haya dejado plantado! – vocifero internamente, desde ayer que no me lo puedo creer.

¡Buenos días! – llego hasta donde Emilie muy alegre, saludando a todos. Definitivamente creo que he mal acostumbrado a mi personal, todos parecen sorprendidos…

Buenos días señorita Candy, ¿cómo ha estado? Veo que hoy amaneció muy contenta… - me dice Emilie, por supuesto que estoy contenta, además presiento que Thom me ama, eso es algo que él tiene que contarme.

Algo, aunque la borrachera de ayer ni la siento Emilie – le confieso a mi secretaria a lo que ella suelta una risotada que sorprende a los demás.

Bueno, sí, ahorita le digo. Señorita Candy, podría usted ir a la oficina del Señor Grandchester, la está esperando – me informa Emilie, que al ser más pequeña que yo, no ha tomado nota de que él anda muy cerca de la oficina.

¡Dile que aún no llego! – me va a reclamar el haberlo dejado plantado, no quiero enojarme en este día.

¡Mejor no me diga nada, Emilie! ¿Podemos hablar? – susurra detrás de nosotras, Emilie suelta el teléfono y yo me volteo sonriente, que por lo visto no sólo mis empleados se han quedado boquiabiertos.

Podemos… - le indico el lugar, su oficina obviamente y ella toma sus cosas y las deja en el closet mientras alegre se va al sillón detrás de su escritorio.

Me dejaste plantado y el café de dos cuadras y tres para allá no se llama Thoms – me dice y yo no puedo evitar soltar una risita de travesura.

¡Lo sé! ¿Greta se burló de ti? – pregunto, al parecer no le causa mucha gracia.

Después de una hora, sí – me siento frente a ella, la he visto sonreír maliciosamente más de tres veces.

¡Lo siento, creo! Pero es que Thom me emborrachó y bueno después me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños y me llevó a casa – le dije, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que alguien me haya dado desinteresadamente y sabiendo lo que soy.

¡Fue una buena noche! – espeto no muy conforme con que me haya cambiado por otro.

Y una estupenda madrugada, no sé, creo que eran como las cinco cuando por fin me dormí – bueno técnicamente cuando me descargo, duermo.

¡Y son las 8:30! – apenas durmió dos horas y se ve como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¡Lo sé, me hice un tiempo récord…! Creo que no dormí mucho, que digamos – confieso con diversión.

¿Te divertiste? – le cuestiono y ella asiente.

¡Candy! – Albert entra y se detiene en la puerta al ver que estoy ocupada.

Albert, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto, está ansioso.

¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¡Es urgente y privado! – Albert dice eso y yo me disculpo con Terry que se nos queda viendo.

Sí por supuesto, me permite – Candy pidiendo permiso para ausentarse un momento, estoy que no me lo creo.

Pase – refiero, ella y Albert entran a una sala contigua y hablan en susurros.

¿Qué hacía Thom, en tu cama?

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo X

Besos

¿Qué hacía Thom, en tu cama? – me suelta observándome y no sé si me he puesto roja o no, pero me siento hervir.

Se quedó a dormir conmigo hoy en la madrugada, ¿por qué la pregunta? – trágame tierra, ¿tengo que contárselo?

Ustedes tuvieron… - increpó mi papá y yo me quedé de a seis, no sabía qué decir y esto no era sencillo para mí y para él, no debería de serlo o ¿sí?

¡Papá, no esperas que te lo cuente, verdad! – le dije tapándome la cara.

Y ¿cómo fue? – aparentaré que eso no lo oí.

¡Papá! - me quejo, finalmente no puedo ni pensar que quiera saberlo.

¡Está bien, no me lo digas! Pero, ¿qué hizo él, que los demás, no pudieron? – me pregunta divertido.

Me dio coca cola en el café – confesé, Thom me agarró desprevenida.

¡Buen punto, qué listo! – mi padre se vitorea y me abraza como si le hubiera dicho que me iba a casar con él.

¿A qué hora nos viste? – le pregunto, si juramos que fuimos silenciosos. Mi padre se limita a salir de la mini sala de juntas y suelta una carcajada, ¿qué no piensa decírmelo?

Sí, mi padre no me dijo nada y después de que Terry se fue, me quedé pensando… hasta que bajé a Thoms.

¡Hola! – lo saludé, se veía cansado.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me preguntó Thom cuando le vi unas ojeras muy marcadas.

¡Como tú, creo…! – le respondo y definitivamente, no estaba tan cansada.

Ahorita te doy el reavivador… - me dice, pero lo interrumpo.

Thom quiero hablar contigo, ¿se puede en privado? – le suelto de repente.

Sí vamos a mi oficina, Annie ¿puedes quedarte a cargo? – le pide a su hermana, definitivamente Annie podría hacerse cargo sin problemas.

¡Sí Thom, me haré cargo! – responde ella colocándose delante de la caja registradora.

Gracias – él se quita el delantal y lo deja sobre una silla, me indica por dónde ir para después tomarme de la mano.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto, ya que este pasillo no da a su oficina sino a su apartamento.

¡Me encanta verte sonriendo! – me dice cuando entramos a su recámara después de pasar por la sala y el comedor.

Creo que fue parte de tu culpa… - sí claro, le debo echar la culpa a él, ni modos que sea mí culpa.

Pues déjame lavar mi culpa – me dice, tomando mis labios y besándome calmadamente.

Y eso ¿cómo? – cuestiono.

¡Así, ya te extrañaba…! ¡Si tú supieras Candy! – suelta un suspiro y vuelve a besarme ahora con más exigencia.

¿Qué cosa? – quise hablar de ello y me volvió a besar, colocando mi frente en la suya.

Que me gustas desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí… - Thom…pasa mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego él me abraza de la misma forma. Thom… lo descubrí ayer, sabía que eso era lo que ocultabas.

¡Thom! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

¡Decirte que Candy! ¡Qué estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Para qué? ¡Si te has pasado diez años enfadada con el mundo…así menos! – me explica y se aleja quitándose el suéter que traía puesto y botándolo en la cama. Sí, tiene toda la razón, he perdido diez años de mi vida para todos, yo incluida.

¡Menos contigo, lo sé! – le digo, abrazándolo por detrás y él se limita recargarse en la ventana. Créeme que tengo un grillo que me lo recuerda mil veces al año… - le digo, al menos se ríe.

¡Al día! – reclama mi grillo.

Pero Thom, entonces lo de ayer… - cuestiono, quiero entender lo que me está dando a entender.

Sólo pasó Candy y fue el mejor regalo que una chica pudo darme y más a una que amo – vuelve a mí, vuelve a mis labios y a mi cuerpo.

Soy solo un robot… - se me sale decir.

¡Albert me contó lo del Robocop! – me suelta y me lleva a la cama sentándose en el filo y lo imito. Vino a verme hace un rato y me reclamó el no haberme quedado a desayunar – me cuenta.

¡Fantástico! ¿Desde cuándo son los mejores amigos? – grandioso, ¿cuándo se lo dijo?

¡A diferencia de él, tú todavía sientes! – refiere pensando que me habla del corazón de mi padre, quizás él ya lo sepa.

¡Vaya, eso me gusta menos…! Pero creo que eres mi mejor amigo – confieso.

Y tú la mía, pero sí Candy, te amo desde que llegaste a trabajar aquí y creo que así será siempre. Lo de ayer fue algo que pasó y fue muy bueno para mí – me dice pasándome el brazo por la espalda y acariciándomelo.

Aunque ¿no sienta lo mismo por ti en este momento? – le pregunto.

Quizás si lo sientes Candy, solo que no sabes identificarlo… - él se está portando comprensivo, ¿es eso posible?

Bien, podemos averiguarlo entonces y…. ¿si no funciona? – digo puede haber esa posibilidad.

Tan amigos como siempre, pero sé que va a funcionar por el tiempo que dure – me dice él, cabizbajo.

Bueno, te tengo que decir algo… - me detengo a tiempo.

¿Qué pasa? – él me mira extrañado.

Albert nos descubrió y se puso a preguntarme ¿qué se sentía? – solté rápido.

Y… ¿se sentía bien? – me preguntó Thom, haciéndome reír.

¡Muy bien de hecho! – le contesté de la misma forma.

¿Quieres hacerlo ahorita? – me pregunta, sonrojándome.

¿Tendrás tiempo para algo lento? – pregunto, quiero que me haga el amor lento.

No lo creo, apenas tenemos diez minutos – me suelta y al mismo tiempo me besa apasionadamente.

Bien, con unos besos me conformo… - le digo al tiempo que toma aire.

¡Vaya con que conformista! – dice él mientras me sube encima suyo y después me besa.

Por cierto, si nos hubiésemos tardado en hablar también ¿me cortarías? – cuestiono dudosa.

No, por supuesto que no, es diferente hablar que hacerte el amor… - entonces mejor me hubiera hecho el amor, ¿qué cosa haces, Candy?

¿Por qué? – cuestiono, en realidad quiero saber.

Porque siempre me va a gustar más que te expreses, hace mucho que no lo haces – me sonríe mientras pasa un mechón de mi alocado cabello detrás de mi oreja.

¡Ay Thom! ¡Qué pena! – escondo mi rostro en su cuello y él comienza a reírse.

Un paso a la vez…Candy – me llama quizás algo se me pasó decirle.

Dime – saco la cabeza de mi escondite como si fuera una avestruz.

Mis besos… - me dice él dándome la vuelta y colocándose encima de mí.

Tus besos – y le doy sus besos mientras me desnuda para hacerme el amor lentamente.

Tiempo más tarde…

Lo bueno es que teníamos diez minutos… imagínate si hubiésemos tenido toda la noche… - suelto con burla, lo que hace que Thom me dé una nalgada, haciéndome reír.

¿Te quejas? – se queja él con sentimiento.

¡No, sólo era un comentario! ¡Esta noche ven por más! – le ánimo, obvio que era una broma.

Bueno, me he de sacrificar… - pero parece que las bromas no las ha captado para nada. Candy – me llama.

Dime… - le respondo cuando sonrío recostándome sobre su pecho.

Quiero… bueno, ¿qué pasó con las células? – me pregunta tomándome la mano que tengo sobre su cintura, dándome la vuelta y mirándome frente a frente.

Veo que mi padre anda de chismoso, no pasó nada, sólo que ya no sirven – a veces desearía que mi padre no se inmiscuyera en mis asuntos.

¡Albert me dijo que tu jefe te sacó de tu coche! – comenzó a reírse, parece que le hace gracia.

Sí, ese señor piensa que puede gobernarme, sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en encontrarlas, no nacen cada dos minutos, ¡dos años me tardé en conseguirlas! – le conté y era cierto.

Y eso, ¿cómo te tiene…? No has pensado que quizás eso te desanimó y por eso te entregaste a mí… - suelta, sintiéndome rara.

Si me desanimó, pero esto, esto… ambos lo queríamos ¿no? – le dije, esto que tenemos es una buena cosa, ¿verdad?

Yo si lo quería, Candy. No me lo tomes a mal, te haré el amor cuando tú quieras… y cuando así lo desee, pero no quiero que lo hagas porque en tu trabajo algo va mal, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora dime, ¿cómo te sientes? – me pregunta cuando me ha quedado claro que él si piensa que me he entregado a él porque me he desanimado.

¡Enojada, sigo así! Creo, pero desilusionada, estaba por conseguirlo y ahora todo va para atrás… ¡desde que llegó ese hombre metiche todo me sale mal! – respondo tratando de besarlo, pero se aleja.

Se llama Terrence, ¿no? – cuestiona, ¿a dónde quiere llegar?

Si… el horrible jefe… Thom – lo llamo.

Dime – me responde dándome un beso sensual.

Quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez, pero si no me doy prisa estaré escuchando al zopenco decirme que llego tarde del almuerzo – le explico cuando me mete mano debajo de las sábanas.

¡Bueno, anda vístete…! – me libera.

Thom… quédate ahí viéndome… - le ordeno, si no ¿cuándo saldremos de la habitación?

Si lo hago, nunca saldremos de mi cama – refiere él y yo que pensaba que así se quedaría quieto.

Pues no lo hagamos, puedo argumentar que fui al laboratorio… - respondo yendo hacia la cama.

Debo de trabajar, mejor duerme conmigo en la noche… que te parece la idea, te invito a cenar una deliciosa taza de café y algún sándwich… - me ofrece, mientras me visto, dejar todo en su lugar me va a encantar porque todo eran besos.

Bien, me agrada la idea. Te veo en la noche – le digo, dándole un beso.

Hasta pronto bonita, Candy – me llama cuando he llegado a la puerta.

¿Qué pasa? – me volteo, es obvio que se ha detenido en el baño.

¿No se te olvida algo? – me cuestiona y yo he jurado que no.

No – respondo y lo veo acercarse.

¡Ven aquí! – me toma la mano y me jala intentando besarme.

¡Ah tu beso…! – digo, pero a él no le ha gustado y por lo mismo me aprisiona entre él y el sofá. Debo ir a trabajar y mi novio no me deja.

Y bueno, Thom era un antojadizo, no sólo me dio mi beso de despedida sino también me hizo el amor de despedida y yo llegué aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde a mi oficina, cuando salí de la cafetería, Thom y yo nos despedimos como los amigos que éramos, así que ni él tuvo que darle una explicación a Annie ni yo me sentí incómoda, eso sí, bastante erotizada, tanto que él me escondió el sostén y para sufrir más, se despidió de mi mordiéndome los senos y con el roce de la blusa; Santo Dios, ¿cómo iba a aguantarlo? El muy truhan, se sonrió y al colocarse el delantal me di cuenta que cómo es que me sentía y me sentía muy bien, increíblemente bien.

Señorita Candy, ¿dónde andaba? – me preguntó Emilie.

¿Qué pasa Emilie? – le cuestioné como si no supiera a dónde había ido.

El señor Grandchester la estuvo buscando – me informa a sabiendas que el zopenco de mi jefe siempre me anda checando.

¿Cómo para qué, Emilie? – pregunté dejando mi bolsa en el clóset.

No me dijo, pero no está de muy buen humor que digamos, me dijo que cuando apareciera, se comunicara con él, señorita – me informa o más bien me advierte.

Bien, comuníqueme con él, Emilie – lo he aceptado porque sino es muy seguro que me dé más lata, que otra cosa.

Sí señorita, en un momento. Señor Grandchester, la señorita Candy ya llegó – Emilie hace todo lo posible por no sonreír en el teléfono, pero la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia.

Me la puede comunicar, por favor – le pido, qué es lo que se está creyendo.

Bueno – tomó el auricular cuando Emilie me transfiere la llamada.

Se puede saber ¿en dónde andabas? – le pregunto ansioso, cuatro horas de almuerzo son demasiadas en cualquier lado.

En el laboratorio… - respondo tomando un sorbo de café.

¡Fui al laboratorio y no la encontré! – dije, esa mentira no se la cree ni ella.

Bueno es que no fue a ese laboratorio, más bien al de otras células como las que encontré en Rusia… - suelto, si piensa que le voy a decir que Thom y yo hicimos el amor tres veces, bueno, bueno como cinco… ¡está loco!

Pero no las podrás comprar, ¡aún no tienes el dinero! – le recordé, lo del adeudo del aeropuerto.

Es que una cosa es conseguirlas y otra muy distinta es comprarlas… - si el muy bobo pensaba que iba a salir de mi bolsa, estaba muy equivocado.

Bien, porque te perdí la pista en la cafetería – afirmé, ahí se esfumó y ya no la vi salir.

Thom me llevó, es un amigo suyo… - respondí recordando su exploración de cada centímetro de mi piel.

Perfecto, sólo fuiste a perder el tiempo – le digo, a ella no parece tomarlo en cuenta.

Pues no de hecho, lo hemos aprovechado muy bien, pero no se preocupe, lo repondré, saldré hasta las 11 – le digo mientras me saboreo mentalmente que no traigo sostén por su culpa y es hasta las once que lo veré.

Bien – admito que esa idea es muy buena.

De acuerdo – cuelgo. Papá – le llamo estirándome sobre el sillón.

¿Qué pasa Candy? – responde mi padre, apenas ha levantado el auricular.

No dormiré en casa esta noche, será mejor que vayas a la tuya… - le digo, espero que no me pregunté ¿por qué?

¿Thom te invitará a cenar? – me pregunta con una sonrisa contenida.

Eh…como, sí, eso es – Albert tiene que dejar de meterse donde no lo llaman cuando intuyo de dónde es que ha sacado la información.

Bien Candy, ¡te diviertes! – me desea colgando el auricular.

Sí papá – asumo que tendré que hablar con Thom.

Tiempo más tarde…

Cielos, ya son las once, debo irme. No creo que mi coche se queje por quedarse aquí – me cuento a mí misma.

¿Aún no sé va, Candy? Ya pasan de las once, buenas noches, ¿aún no te vas? – me pregunta el zopenco cuando atravieso rápidamente la entrada del estacionamiento.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Deje de hacer eso! ¡Soy un bello espíritu! ¡Buuuu! – respondo imitando que, en sí, soy un fantasma.

¿Te irás corriendo? – vuelve a preguntarme, ni cuenta me había dado que en sí eso era lo que hacía.

No, tengo una invitación a cenar… - le cuento y no sé por qué, ah sí para que me deje ir, cubriéndome el pecho.

Ah ya veo, tu amigo… - le digo cuando veo para dónde se dirige.

¡Sí, algo así! – respondo, llego muy tarde.

¡Qué te diviertas! – le deseo.

Sin duda, hasta pronto… - me despido, pero al parecer era más chismoso de lo que imaginé que era porque se asomó a vernos cuando corrí hacia la puerta de entrada, ya no había nadie en el sitio de Thom.

Con que Thom, ¿será cierto? Hay que seguirla… - dudé un poco, quise saber cómo era que ellos se saludaban.

Minutos después…

¡Esto no puede ser cierto…! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?...

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XI

¡Esto no puede ser cierto…! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?... – me pregunté cuando vi a Candy abrazar sensualmente a su amigo Thom y él se limitó a abrazarla para luego darle un beso tan apasionado que creo me sentí celoso. Eso debió de suceder entre antier y ayer – digo no creo que hubiera sido posible que no me tomase en cuenta. Me debo sentir bien o mal, no sé si sentirme bien, pero tampoco quiero sentirme mal.

Buenas noches… - me saludó.

¡Buenas noches! Eres malvado, ¿lo sabías? – le reclamo.

¿Por qué? – me cuestiona, pero se ríe. Estuviste pensando en mí todo el día, ¡admítelo! – me pica la curiosidad y otras cosas.

Sí, bueno, no todo el día, solo a las 3:10 y cuando se me hacía tarde – solté haciendo que él me mirase curioso.

Bien, vamos… - me anima, tomándome de la mano.

¿No vamos a cenar aquí? – le pregunto cuando hemos dejado atrás las mesas de la cafetería.

No, para ti es esto y para mí eso, ¿me ayudas? – me pregunta señalando un par de recipientes mientras él se hace con un termo.

Bien… Thom… no se te hace que los recipientes son ¿del siglo pasado? – cuestiono riéndome por los ya conocidos Tuperware.

Díselo a Annie, creo que es porque les recuerda a mis papás… - me sonríe, cierto, sus padres fallecieron recién, bueno como hace tres años, pero ni preguntarle porque me mata y eso que fui al velorio.

Jeremy habló hace años conmigo… él puede cambiar mi estómago por uno más… lujoso… - comento medio riéndome.

¿Más lujoso? ¡Ah…oh! Y eso ¿por qué no lo has hecho Candy? – me pregunta, mi padre me lo pidió más de cien veces y yo lo único que siempre quise fue morir hasta que llegó Thom, pensé que huiría.

¡Tú sabes por qué no lo he hecho! No he tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo, más bien… - suelto sintiendo como soy jalada a su habitación.

¡Si lo haces para que me sienta bien Candy, mejor no lo hagas! Yo te acepto como eres… - me dice abrazándome cuando nos hemos detenido delante de su puerta.

¡Soy una hojalata fría…! – murmuro, siempre he sido así, al menos en los últimos diez años.

No Candy… ¡eres una Robocop! – me bromea, ahorita no estoy para bromas.

¡Thom, no comiences! – le advierto, no quiero burlas, al menos no de él.

Anda vamos, no llores… - me dice cuando sobre mis lagrimas o lo que el piensa que son, me da dos besos para luego tomar mis labios.

No soy una Robocop… - le susurro.

Entonces no digas que eres hojalata fría, si yo puedo cambiarte la temperatura… - me asegura diciéndomelo y rozando mi nariz.

Thom me haces cosquillas, ponte a cenar… - lo obligo mientras tomo un poco de café.

Ven, aún no llegamos a la mesa – me dice, poniéndome un poco ansiosa, ahora qué locura va hacer.

Ahí está la mesa Thom – le aseguro, aunque me refería la que habíamos dejado atrás.

No cenaremos en esa mesa Candy, vamos – vuelve a jalarme y lo que vi…

No me lo esperaba, apenas abrimos su habitación y todo estaba llena de velas y la cama tenía una mesa improvisada sobre las sabanas rojas de satín, creo que a Thom le gusta la idea de la seducción… me he puesto roja, hacia como mucho calor y él me invito a la mesa, extendiéndome la mano. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, bueno quizás no tanto, al sentarme Thom se me queda mirando y me da un beso profundo que hace que mis sentidos se descontrolen.

Candy – me llama cuando mis ojos se obligan a mirarlo.

Mmhh – y respondo o más bien gimo.

¡Toma tu café…! - me obliga a la par de que me he sentado y él se encuentra comiendo.

Sí, ¿qué tal está? – le pregunto y me acuerdo cuando mi espíritu glotón salía a flote, cuando comía, cuando tenía estómago.

Bien… Annie me lo preparó, después del interrogatorio de esta tarde… - me informa divertido.

¿Interrogatorio? – Annie le ha preguntado algo seguramente.

Sí, Annie quiere saber si nos vamos a casar… - me suelta atragantándome con el café.

¡Pe…pero… si apenas nos estamos conociendo! – grito como si me hubieran descubierto con él en una situación prometedora.

Ya nos conocemos Candy, pero no te espantes, aunque no te conocía en el plano sexual y por el momento quiero que disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos, ya sea con o sin sexo… - dice elocuentemente.

Con… de preferencia. – me animo a confesar que es muy bueno en ello.

Bueno, pues con sexo será… ¡le quedó delicioso…! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Te regañaron cuando llegaste a tu oficina? – me preguntó engolosinándose con su comida, si tan solo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Pues algo así, digamos que el zopenco de mi jefe quiso saber… ¿qué estuve haciendo cuatro horas? -suelto de pronto.

¿Ah sí? Y ¿qué le contestaste? – me preguntó divertido.

Que mi novio me sedujo y me hizo el amor cuatro veces… - respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero de burla, aunque él se notaba extrañado. ¿Dije algo malo?

Candy… ¿novio? – cuestionó como con burla.

Bueno… pareja, amigo, mascota, free… - le di varias posibilidades, que éramos entonces ya que con cada palabra él se molestaba más, creo que eso de llamarle mascota no le agradó mucho.

Espera, espera… no te he pedido que seas mi novia Candy… - me dijo y me dio tristeza cómo me lo dijo. No porque no quiera, sólo que espero que tú me lo pidas – me sonríe, creo que apenas me lo cree.

¿Tan modernos estamos… ahora? – reclamo.

Bueno, no es que seamos modernos, pero sí te lo pido ahorita, me vas a decir que no y esta cena acabaría con decepciones y enojos, ¿me entiendes? No quiero reñir en esta, mi primera noche – me suelta, pero esta no es nuestra primera noche.

¡Eh… si! – acepto dudosa.

Ven – me anima a montarme en su muslo izquierdo.

Quiero que me desees en tu vida, no en tu cama Candy, todo esto es muy nuevo para ti y lo entiendo, te conozco hace diez años y sé cómo eres la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no quiero inmiscuirme en tus cosas del trabajo ni en tus decisiones sobre tu cuerpo, eso debe de provenir de ti, debe ser tu decisión – oh Thom, eso me ha quedado menos claro, para ti es mejor y lo sabes.

Y ¿lo mismo pasa con lo del novio? – cuándo se me iba a quitar lo preguntona.

Lo mismo, te puedo hacer mía las veces que quiera, en donde quiera, es recíproco, aunque en ti sea donde se pueda, trabajas mucho y mi trabajo es demandante, serás mi novia cuando estés preparada, pero… - me sonríe, pero es como si me diera poca información.

Pero… - insisto.

Seremos exclusivos, como si fuéramos novios, aunque no me lo hayas participado – al decírmelo me besa.

¿Puedo tener amigos? – pregunto tanteando el terreno mientras miro esos labios que me hacen desearlo más.

¡Amigas! ¡Conocidos! ¡Compañeros! Entre nosotros debe haber confianza y hablando de eso… hoy tuve un encuentro cercano con Elisa… - me confiesa después de que con cada pregunta me besó.

¿Qué quería la mona esa? – le pregunto enfadada.

Lo mismo que te di a medio día… - me dice cuando ve que mis cejas se juntan. ¡Debes confiar en mí! – me pide.

¡Pero no en esa! – esto es algo muy nuevo, mañana me vengaré, ¡maldita bruja!

Controla los celos, esa mente y ese corazón deben aprender, me gustan los celos, pero no des espectáculos desagradables, sabes que le he echado coca cola en vez de café… - quiere hacerme reír.

Y ¿qué ha hecho? – intento bajarme de su pierna, pero me lo impide, quiere que lo vuelva a besar y me alejo.

Me ha seguido al baño y me enseñó los senos…- esto último lo murmuró.

¿Que hizo qué? – por mas que quisiera esa mondriga me la iba a pagar y además él solo se reía.

¡Estate quieta! Me enseñó los senos, aquí está la cinta de vigilancia, si confías en mí no la verás, si lo haces te daré un premio… - me enseñó una cinta de video para luego extenderla.

Premio, ¿cuál premio? – quería saber, cuál era. Comencé a buscarle, pero no había nada.

No sea curiosa, dije que te daré un premio, pero no te dije cuando, anda bebe – me suelta y anima a seguir tomando mi café que, aunque frío, está bien para mí.

Y… ¿los tiene grandes? – le pregunte cuando se atraganta con su comida.

¡Exuberantes, pero por Dios! ¡Parece loca con tanto maquillaje…! ¿Estás triste? Por lo que te dije – me pregunta tomando café.

No, sólo que parece que se me quitó el apetito – le contesto, estoy que reviento y él que sólo se ríe.

Es porque estás triste, no te lo digo para que se te cambie el humor… - me junta contra su cuerpo.

No me cuentes esas cosas, que me siento poca… - ya no sé ni lo que digo, ya no sé ni que pensar, ¡esa víbora!

No, no, espera Candy no eres poca cosa, pesas más que yo, anda vamos, sigamos en lo que estábamos, cambie esa carita y no llore que se va a arrugar – intenta este hombre hacerme sonreír.

Es más probable que tú te arrugues primero – le contesto haciéndome reír, pero esa es la verdad.

Me haré cirugía plástica… - declara.

Thom, ¿siempre será así? – esto no me está gustando.

Sí Candy, abre tu mente… debes saber platicar y controlarte – me dice, como si fuese tan fácil.

Sigue con lo de Annie, pensé que no le caía muy bien – le digo, al final eso fue siempre lo que pensé.

Le simpatizas, pero creo que mi hermana piensa que me dabas muchas largas y algunas de sus amigas me quieren conocer y yo sí que les huyo – me comenta haciendo muecas de espanto.

¿Por qué nunca tuviste novia? Bueno en diez años nunca te conocí una novia – digo, a menos que la tuviese escondida.

Ah, pero si tuve, solo que no fueron importantes, no quería que me vieras con una posible relación, además estoy contento que me hayas seducido en tu cumpleaños… - me confiesa, echándome la culpa.

Yoooo, tú fuiste el que me emborrachó con coca cola, ¿recuerdas? – le hago hincapié.

Pero tú me dijiste que querías sexo… - me suelta, burlándose. Bien quería que me hiciera el amor, no sexo.

Jajaja y tú ¿no? – a ver que me contesta.

Yo sí, pero quizás había escuchado mal, tenía que dejar que te expresaras – bien, no era eso lo que quería escuchar.

¡Thom! ¿Esperabas que sucediera algún día? – le pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

No todos perdemos la esperanza Candy y diez años fueron pocos… - me aseguró y mi quijada estaba hasta el piso.

¡Thom! - no pude evitarlo, me eché a sus brazos.

Sí preciosa, diez años fueron pocos… - seguía hablando, no quería que siguiera hablando.

¡Hazme el amor! – le pedí animosamente.

Nunca pensé que tener novio fuera así, nos habíamos saltado muchas etapas o quizás ya las habíamos tocado todas, pero ser yo con Thom era muy fácil, nos reíamos de las tonterías y me apoyaba, nunca pensé que Thom estuviese enamorado de lo que era hasta que él me lo dijo. Thom dejó todo lo de la cena en una cómoda y comencé a quitarme la ropa, pero él me lo impidió, tomó mi mano y comenzó a besarla, para luego meter sus manos grandes debajo de mi blusa, buscando mis senos mientras me besaba, sus besos eran suaves, cadenciosos y sin darme cuenta la falda que portaba cuando entré desapareció de su lugar, dejándome en ropa interior, él se quitó la camisa y camiseta dejando su torso desnudo y me deleité con ese cuerpo bien formado por unos segundos cuando me cargó y colocó sobre su pelvis, me despojó de la blusa, deleitándose la vista con mis pezones duros, lo llamaban a perderse en ellos. Fue así que Thom comenzó a besarme más frenéticamente profundizando los besos y me sentía en una especie de éxtasis que mi cuerpo comenzó a desear más su toque, sus labios, su cercanía y mi corazón latía desenfrenado cuando oí a lo lejos una tela que se rompía…

Tengo unos repuestos – confesó pasando sus dedos sobre mi centro.

¡Cielos…eso no se hace!...

Continuará…

P.D. Este fic, sí es de Terry y Candy, pero antes de eso tiene su amorío con Thom, así que niñas no se desesperen… apenas hemos comenzado.

P.D2. Este es el bueno, el otro era un borrador y aùn le faltaban partes de Terry, me confundí al subirlos


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XII

Celos

¡Cielos…eso no se hace!... – desgraciadamente Thom no me dejó quejarme porque justo en ese momento me hizo callar para que un gemido saliera de mi boca, no una queja, sí lo que menos quería era quejarme.

Compré unos por la tarde… - refiere el muy travieso, informándome que mi ropa interior tiene reemplazo.

Y eso hizo que sonriera que sin aviso me levantó y colocó en su ardiente miembro, mi cuerpo inicio con el suyo el vaivén de los amantes, pero él quería disfrutarme al máximo, así que hizo que sus embestidas fueran lentas, haciéndome sentir sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento, Dios sí me quería y yo quería hacer el amor con Thom… mis senos querían sentir sus manos, así que las tomé y las llevé hasta allí, sintiéndolas y su boca se unió a la mía; sus besos eran exigentes, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mi seno, succionándolos y mordiéndolos. Estaba a punto de explotar, cuando sentí que me depositaba sobre la cama, así sus embestidas eran más profundas y mis senos brincaban y se pegaban a su pecho y sentía el calor de su piel, que junto al mío nos quemábamos. Lo sentí tan ardiente que pronto comenzó a gemir guturalmente, Thom se resistía a acabar pronto y yo sabía que su clímax estaba cerca, tanto que comencé a llevarlo hacia allí y él volvió a besarme y a morderme los pezones y ese movimiento junto con una embestida profunda hizo que juntos llegáramos a nuestro clímax, con mi cuerpo convulsionándose me besó y se quedó dentro de mí para luego ser atraído por mis piernas y enredado entre mis brazos…

Thom – lo llamé, esto se me estaba haciendo un vicio.

Sí – respondió entre aspiraciones convulsas de recuperación.

¡Ha sido estupendo! – estaba felicitándolo por una excelente entrega de amor.

Sí, lo sé. Creo que hacerte enfadar me conviene – me responde besándome de nueva cuenta, ¡qué rico besa!

Sabes… para estar cansado tienes mucha energía – comenté sorprendida por ello.

Dormí toda la tarde, Annie saldrá mañana y yo me quedaré a cargo del negocio – comentó él cuando sentí su mano sobre mi espalda, que viajaba y acariciaba.

Sí ya decía… - lo debí de suponer.

Además, tenía que preparar todo esto… ven, vamos a bañarnos para que puedas dormir… - me dice, pero el verlo desnudo me esta gustando, espera, espera dijo bañarnos, no puedo bañarme.

No puedo bañarme… solo saque esto… - le enseño mi batería extra.

Pero Albert me dio esto… cuando vino con Emilie – Thom se acerca al buró y me enseña un sublimador.

¿Cuándo? – le pregunto, se atrevió a contarle que teníamos planeada una cita sexual.

Como a las seis – me dijo y yo estaba entre enfadada y sorprendida.

¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté cuando su mano me levantó, tirando de mí.

Entendí que era como una cápsula que te ayuda a mojarte – me dijo dándomela.

¡Mi papá es un metiche! ¡Y tú se lo facilitas! – la tomé y cuando llegué a la ducha lo puse en mi dedo, acto seguido el plástico comenzó a cubrir toda mi piel.

Me conviene que mi suegro me dé ideas para hacerte el amor en la ducha – refiere Thom cuando se asomó por la puerta justo en el momento en que el plástico recubría mis pezones, adaptándose muy bien a las formas.

¡Thom! – lo regañé por decirme esas cosas y por morderme el susodicho pezón, aún no había terminado de sublimar y echaría a perder el trabajo.

¿Qué? Te dije que te haría mía donde yo quisiera – me dice y me mete a la ducha con una nalgada que me hace reír.

Bien, hazme el amor las veces que puedas y en donde quieras… - le digo, con ánimo de que no lo haga.

¡Cuánto trabajo te costó decírmelo! Vamos, que debo dormir… - me dice cuando me estoy secando el cabello, él desnudo se mete a las sábanas frías y se acomoda, esperándome.

Bien, ahí voy – le digo, espero verdad que también deje las manos quietas, debo de recargarme.

Lo bueno es que estaba cansado, no me dejó salir del baño hasta que me hizo suya dos veces más, pero apenas llegamos a la cama, se quedó profundamente dormido… ese Thom era incansable, pero si debía dormir para reestablecerse.

Al otro día…

Candy, en mi buró está tu ropa interior – me dijo, señalando un paquete que había dejado encima.

Sí… ¿te ayudo con el negocio? – sugerí, mi pila esta recargada y me duraría como dos días.

No, yo puedo, además si te veo desnuda no me voy a querer ir, así que con calma – me dice, saliendo de la habitación.

Gracias, te veo en un rato – le digo y me enrollo en las sabanas para seguir retozando, la sensibilidad era fenomenal, el satín me hacia sentir nuevas sensaciones y cuando pensé que estaba sola, llegó Thom y me mordió un pezón, lo que hizo reírme… Thom vete a trabajar – lo reprendo.

Perdón, se marcaba con la sábana… - me informó y yo me di la vuelta, al parecer él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando se fue, me levanté y me fui a bañar, ya después levanté la uña sublimada y con el agua el plástico comenzó a deshacerse, sacando hasta el último residuo plástico. Me arreglé y salí de la habitación sin ponerme la ropa interior.

Candy – me llamó con cariño.

Sí – respondí con anhelo, ¿por qué me producía esta ansiedad de que me hiciera suya?

¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó observándome detenidamente.

No quiero, pero sí, debo irme… - respondí estirándome.

¡Hey ánimo, a mí me esperan largas 14 horas de trabajo! – entre que se quejó y me lo dijo, al menos yo salgo a las 6 y no a las 11 como él.

Y tengo dos juntas con el bobo de mi jefe, Thom – también presumí mis arduas labores. Lo llamé a tiempo de que regresara a sus labores, topándome con que Scott entraba a la cocina.

Dime – me vio y diablos debía ir a trabajar.

¿Me das un beso… no tan casto? - le pedí, creo que lo que menos quería es que no me besara.

Claro, ven… Scott puedes salir un momento – le pidió a Scott mientras me tomaba la mano.

Sí señor, voy por las verduras a la cochera – resolvió salir y Thom creo que le dijo algo.

Diez minutos, por favor – pidió Thom.

Thom solo es un beso… - no entendía para que quería 10 minutos si solo era un beso.

Eso es lo que tú crees Candy, ven, aquí hay cámaras y por mucho que te extrañe, voyerista no soy – me dice, haciéndome reír.

Bien – lo acepto. ¿Qué traerá entre manos?

Cuando Thom cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros con seguro, me dio la vuelta, me alzó la falda y me penetró rápidamente al darme un beso, sacándome un gemido de pura satisfacción.

¿Cómo sabías? – le pregunté cuando sacaba y metía su erección varias veces, abriéndome la blusa y quitándome el sostén para acariciarme los senos, oh Dios, ¡ya sabe leer mentes!

Se te nota Candy, así que aquí están, sólo que ahora debes esperarme a que termine – me dijo mientras de la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones sacaba mis panties y continuaba mortificándome con embestidas más lentas.

Claro y Dios, sí que me deseaba y mucho, me dejó jadeante y queriendo más.

Ahora bonita, es hora de que entres a trabajar y recuerda te veo en tu casa – me dijo cuando se estaba vistiendo y yo me colocaba la ropa en su lugar, al igual que la ropa interior.

Sí… me gustó tu beso no tan casto – le digo, haciéndolo reír.

Y a mí me gustó estrenar la despensa – dijo sin más dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, hasta pronto… - lo admití creo que Thom decía la verdad, él me conoce muy bien.

Hasta la noche…Candy… - me deseó y al darme la vuelta me llamó.

Sí – contesté.

Dame un beso muy rico – regresé sobre mis pasos y lo besé tiernamente.

¿Así…? – cuestioné.

Regular – me contestó.

¿Así? – comencé a besarlo lentamente y él me abrazó diciéndome…

Sí mi amor, así… - Dios, Dios me llamó mi amor, nunca había escuchado eso… bueno, aunque nunca me lo habían dicho porque no había tenido novio.

Cuando llegué a la oficina todos se me quedaron viendo, creo que no adivinaron que mi novio, no tan novio me había asaltado sexualmente hacia apenas diez minutos.

Señorita – me saludó Emilie.

¿Qué pasa Emilie, hay algún mensaje? – le pregunté como si nada y mirando a las tarjetitas que me entregó.

Todos los del mundo, pero pueden esperar. Su cambio de ropa está en la sala de juntas, su padre lo ha traído esta mañana – me informa dándome acceso a mi oficina sin abrir las persianas.

Gracias Emilie – le agradezco abriendo el clóset y sí ahí se encontraba un vestido rojo con accesorios, menos maquillaje.

De nada señorita… quiere que le preste mi set de maquillaje o solo labial – inteligentemente Emilie cuando hablaba de su set era porque traía toda la tlapalería a cuestas.

Tu set está bien Emilie, me las arreglo con lo demás, gracias – le pido comenzando a quitarme la blusa.

Bien señorita, le abro las cortinas hasta que se haya cambiado, ¿de acuerdo? – me dice y sale.

Sí Emilie, gracias – le agradezco y cierra.

Media hora más tarde… suena el intercomunicador mientras me alacio el cabello.

Sí Emilie, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto cuando he abierto el canal de comunicación.

El joven Thom por la dos, señorita – Emilie se rió, bien lo que necesitaba que Emilie se portara traviesa conmigo.

Gracias, Emilie. ¡Hola! – saludó con emoción.

¡Hola Candy! – me saluda Thom como siempre.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasó algo? – pregunto con curiosidad. Terminaba de cambiarme… ahora si tengo ropa limpia – le digo cuando comienzo a guardar todo en el neceser de Emilie.

Tuve una visita muy extraña esta mañana… - me suelta Thom haciéndome pensar que mi padre ha tomado a Thom como su víctima de recomendaciones.

¡Ah sí, mi padre…! – comienzo a decir…

No, no fue Albert… el bobo de tu jefe… - me dice rechinando los dientes, ¡uy no! Eso no es bueno.

¿Qué cosa? Espera… Emilie me ha buscado el señor Grandchester – pregunto a Emilie cambiando de línea.

Sí señorita, antes de que llegara por teléfono – me dice mi secretaria.

Gracias Emilie, Thom y ¿qué te dijo…? – primero debo averiguar que le dijo y luego lo demás.

Me preguntó si éramos amantes – respondió entre enojado y humillado.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo se atreve? – ahora la furiosa era yo. ¿Qué se pensaba ese señor que estaba haciendo?

Espera, espera…. ¡No te preocupes! No le dije nada, él llegó a los cinco minutos que tú te fuiste cuando me saboreaba la sesión de sexo salvaje a la que me invitaste – me dice haciéndome reír, pero obvio que no me iba a quedar callada.

¡Yooo, tú que! – lo acusé.

¡Yo que! – me dijo comenzando a mofarse.

¡Tú te invitaste solito…! Pero bueno y luego ¿qué hizo? – le pregunté.

Pues que esperaba que no fuera una distracción, Candy… te voy a preguntar algo, pero no quiero que te enojes… no mejor ven a las 11 y te lo digo en persona – me dijo, obviamente no lo iba a tratar por teléfono.

Bien…debo de ver los resultados de una prueba y salgo para allá – le comenté y antes de colgar…

Bien… te quiero… - me dijo que me quería, eso ya lo sabía, dime algo nuevo.

Gracias – agradecí y colgué.

Caminé hasta tomar el elevador y comencé a subir a presidencia, le hice señas a Lucile y ella me dijo que mi padre estaba solo. Así que me dispuse a ir hacia su oficina.

¡Hola papá! ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunté cuando asomé la cabeza por la puerta.

Sí Candy, ¡buenos días! Pasa, ¿sucede algo? – me preguntó, no estaba tan furiosa como cuando lo del aeropuerto, pero si me estaban saliendo canas verdes.

Sí bueno, tu sabes que la cena de ayer terminó hasta la madrugada – referí el acontecimiento.

Bien, ¿se lo pasaron muy bien? – mi padre, cuándo cambiaría.

Sí, muy bien, gracias por el sublimador, no se me había ocurrido. Hoy en la mañana fue el señor presidente a la cafetería de Thom a preguntarle sobre mi vida privada – le dije y mi padre entendió mí molestia.

A ciencia cierta, ¿qué le dijo? – me cuestionó dado que no quería comentarle con exactitud.

Si éramos amantes o eso creo, Thom se cerró en el teléfono, quiere hablarlo conmigo en el almuerzo – referí mirando hacia otro lado.

Bien, Candy quiero decirte algo… no te molestes, pero parece que al señor Grandchester le gustas …

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

Contestando Reviews

Blanca G: Saludos, pues yo aquí extrañándote... ya quiero saber cómo Candy le da un chamar a Terry y es que se mira que Terry está a años luz de distancia de Candy pues está no le da ni siquiera una miradita...

No aún no se ve claro nada de eso, vamos en el capítulo XII apenas y cada uno tiene 5 páginas, ¿creen que ya vamos mucho? Sí está a años luz todavía…

Guest: Hola buen día espero que te encuentres muy bien por favor cuando actualizas la historia esta hermosa saludos.

Gracias Guest, mira, pues me es difícil ya que esta historia se desprende de GF2018 y apenas va comenzando, pero también tengo otras dos en fase final y en camino al final, así que ahora en vez de pelearme con dos, lo hago con tres y mis dos trabajos, mi casa, mi perro que esta chiki y pues como usted verá, me falta mucho… Pero ahí vamos, hoy actualizaré SCDC, la próxima será Terry y la que sigue PA.

Marina W, Hay mi territo está metiendo la nariz donde no lo llaman pero está feliz de hacerlo solo que lo que descubrirá no le va agradar pero si nadita. Me encanta que sea un Terryfic.

Si es un Terryfic un poco tardado, gracias por seguirme.

Eli, Querida Pathya gracias por confirmar que será un Terry y Candy.  
Albert sí que es bien directo y me da gracia que ayude a Thom para que su relación con Candy sea más normal. Pobre Terry lo que le espera ahora que Candy se ha enterado de que anda husmeando en su vida íntima. Saludos.

Saludos Eli y gracias por seguirme.

Wendy Alfaro, No me gustan estos encuentros entre Candy y Thom. Porque Terry no le declara su amor a Candy.

Hola Wendy esos encuentros se van hacer más numerosos sencillamente porque Candy ha comenzado ese tipo de vida al contrario que lo que nos dicta la formalidad de amigos, novios y esposos; la chica ha vivido evadiéndose en ese tema. Gracias por seguirme.

Alinear, Me gusta que Candy se esté sintiendo humana, ¡pero ya quiero ver que se aleja de Tom y empieza su romance con Terry! Pues, aunque Tom Me cae super simplemente no lo veo como galán de Candy y por favor sería maravilloso que ocurriera un milagro y Candy inventara ese útero o que de la nada ella pudiera concebir, bueno que quieres me gustan los niños.

Eso me dio mucha risa, lo de te gustan los niños, pero te he de contar que apenas van 60 páginas de novela, es muy pronto par el cuento de hadas. Gracias por seguirme

Blanca G, Así que Candy es tremenda, pero me alegra que ya hayas dicho que si es un Terryfic. Ya lo estaba dudando y es que. On Tom Es mucho cachondeo y a Terry no lo pela buen cap.

De eso se trata, no ven que la chica se quiere vengar de que la haya hecho caminar desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa. Gracias por seguirme.

Eli, bueno quedó más que claro que Candy si disfruta y mucho de las relaciones sexuales con Thom.  
Sólo un favor y con todo respeto me confirmas si será un Terryfic porque me encanta la historia pero soy Terrytana de corazón y cómo va la historia Terry no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Candy o ¿sí? Gracias. Saludos.

Si tiene, pero está muy lejos… además si es Terryfic. Gracias por seguirme.

Alinear, Sabes la pecosa no ama Tom y de eso estoy segura, pero parece ser que puede disfrutar de una noche con un chico lo cual la hace casi humana! Pero dime será que Terry tiene una oportunidad con candy! Y es que ella se mira muy fría y no solo con Terry también con Tom aunque se den sus buenos besos y de más. De verdad Terry no le mueve nada. Porque a Terry le mueve todo. ¿Será un Candy y Terry?

Si, pero a esas alturas la historia está muy verde. Gracias por seguirme.

Eli, Sabes? Ya estoy dudando si será un Terryfic porque veo que Candy no le da ninguna posibilidad a Terry y el pobre bombón ya no sabe qué hacer para llamar la atención de la rubia pecosa quien al parecer le encantó descubrir que sí puede tener relaciones íntimas y disfrutar de ellas. Además Thom es bien comprensivo y apasionado con ella y sobre todo conoce su secreto y Candy se siente bien con él. Acaso está haciendo algún experimento con Thom? Cuándo le darás oportunidad a Terry o lo dejarás con Thom.  
Saludos y gracias por actualizar. Besos.

Si, pero a esas alturas la historia está muy verde. Gracias por seguirme.

Blanca G, Pues aquí creo que Terry tiene las de perder pues Candy ni lo toma en serio por más de que este la a invitado a salir y la persigue todo el tiempo ella nada pero tal parece que Candy su puede disfrutar de una vida sexual plena.

Y como lo va a tomar en serio si el chico no dice nada, ella no es adivina, además la esta invitando a salir porque no quiere enmendar el error como persona sino por ser hija de Albert. Gracias por seguirme.

Wendy Alfaro, Que mal. Me hubiera gustado que fuera con Terry.

Es con Terry

Eli, ¡Qué capítulo tan alentador!  
Entonces Candy sí puede hacer el amor y por lo que leo hasta pudo sentir las sensaciones de un buen "sexo" junto a Thom. Comprendo que a Thom le tiene mucho afecto y cariño porque es su amigo y conoce su condición, pero acaso no le parece para nada atractivo mi Terry bello?  
Ojalá le diera la oportunidad a Terry quien solo se ha esmerado por tener por lo menos una amistad con Candy y ella ni caso le hace. De verdad Candy se emborrachó con café mezclado con Coca Cola!  
Gracias por actualozar. Besos.

Si, luego se van a enterar ¿por qué? Gracias por seguirme.

Capítulo XIII

Sugerencia

Bien, Candy quiero decirte algo… no te molestes, pero parece que al señor Grandchester le gustas … - me dijo mi padre, pero a mí ese señor se me hacía de lo más chocante…

Thom y yo estamos saliendo, bueno algo como eso de hecho… - referí ganándome una mirada sonriente por parte de mi rubio padre.

Te recomiendo que el mundo se entere de ello Candy, así te evitarás que el señor presidente siga averiguando todo tipo de cosas – me explica mi padre y no sólo a que tengo sexo frenético con Thom, sino que no soy precisamente un humano.

Bueno, lo tomaré en cuenta, pienso que a nadie le importa mi vida privada más que a mí. Por cierto, hoy Thom irá a verme – le aviso para que no ronde en la casa.

No te preocupes Candy, mis cosas regresaron a mi casa, vives sola de nuevo – me explica él haciéndome la chica más feliz del planeta, tengo la casa para mí solita y mi novio, no tan novio.

Gracias papá, te veo después – salgo finalmente y por suerte no me topo con el señor ese.

Saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndome al otro edificio, mis pruebas deben estar listas, pero antes me paso por el taller de Jeremy.

¡Hola! – lo saludó y él va hasta donde me encuentro.

¡Hola Candy! ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunta Jeremy cuando me ve entre sonriente e ilusionada, así se sentirá ser humana.

¡Todo eso que me pusiste es bueno, eh! – le dije con burla y dándole con el codo en la costilla, creo que Jeremy sabe que ser como yo no es bueno la mayoría del tiempo y por eso, él me consciente con todas esas cosas que inventa.

¿Ya lo has usado? Es una buena tecnología, siempre haré lo mejor para ti, Candy – me dice mirándome a los ojos, bien, no había visto que tiene nuevos circuitos en los ojos, juraría que me están coqueteando.

Gracias, te quiero mucho Jeremy, si algún día te pido que me pongas algo más lujoso, ¿lo harías? – pregunto, como por curiosidad.

Por supuesto, ¡cuando quieras! ¡Sólo dímelo! – él asiente y comienza a parpadear.

Bien, ayer tuve que usar un sublimador para bañarme, ¿hay algo mejor que eso? – le pregunto yendo a un nano robot que se encuentra en la mesa.

Por supuesto, es una capa de silicón que no se nota, muy parecido a la piel y se adapta a todas las texturas, ¿lo quieres? – me informa animosamente.

Sí y ¿podrías cambiar mi baño a cómo estaba? – le pido sonriente.

Para ¿cuándo lo quieres? – me pregunta.

Para hoy, en la noche… - suelto, creo que estoy apresurada.

Sí por supuesto, iremos en un rato entonces, ven a las cinco para que te aplique el silformador, por favor – me pide y continua con sus nano robots.

Bien, te veo a las cinco – le digo mientras salgo de su laboratorio.

Claro, hasta pronto – responde atento.

¡Dios santo! – la sola idea de tenerlo en mi casa me causaba cierta emoción, cómo pude no hacerlo en diez años, ¡de lo que me había perdido! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Más tarde en el restaurante de Thom…

¡Hola! – saludé emocionada.

¡Hola! Scott ¿puedes reemplazarme? – le pide Thom rápidamente, quitándose el delantal y pasando por mi lado, que, tomando mi mano, la jaló.

Sí Thom – le dice el chico esperando que entienda que quiere privacidad.

Bien. Vamos – lo acepto, creo que no esta muy de buenas por la rapidez con la cuál he llegado a su oficina.

¡Llámame loco, pero creo que tu jefe gusta de ti…! – me dice sentándose en el sillón del escritorio y viendo mi reacción.

¡Eh, no estás hablando en serio…! - parece que mi padre pensaba lo mismo que mi novio no tan novio.

Muy en serio… quieres que nuestra relación se haga pública o prefieres que sigamos como amigos… - me dice atropelladamente.

Espera, espera… si se hace pública, ¿no seriamos novios? – cuestiono y obviamente eso no se lo esperaba.

No – dice él escondiendo la mirada.

Entonces ¿para qué hacerla pública? – cuestiono con un dejo de no me importa.

¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Ese hombre…! – comenzaba a ponerse rojo, aunque no sepa si era por el enojo o por quién sabe ¿por qué?

Thom… - lo detengo en se perorata.

¿Qué quieres entonces? – me pregunta levantándose.

Thom, tranquilízate…, ¡estás celoso! – sí tenía que hacerle burla. Eso quiere decir que el bobo de mi jefe no te pregunto si éramos amantes… - le dije como reprendiéndolo por decirlo.

No – lo admitió con la vista en el piso.

Te preguntó, si ¿éramos novios? – quise indagar.

¡Sí! – admitió.

Y le dijiste que no… – intuí en voz alta.

Sí – admitió con culpabilidad.

Bien, veamos… tu mente y tu corazón deben aprender a controlarse… - sí claro, tenía que usarlo en su contra, a ver si es tan fácil hacerlo, claro que el bobo de mi jefe no era voluptuoso ni pelirrojo.

¡Es injusto, usas mis ideas en mi contra! – me reprocha.

Thom… - ah que mi novio no tan novio, los ataques de celos le van muy bien. Necesito ponerle contento.

Mmm – me responde, si a eso puede llamarle contestación.

¿El baño de tu oficina tiene cámaras? – le pregunto, pero ¿a ese hombre no se le va a quitar lo enojado?

No, he desactivado las de aquí – me responde señalando los focos, asi que bueno, me ha ayudado con algo.

¿Puedo pasar a tu baño entonces? – le cuestiono.

Sí – responde, afirmativamente.

¿Me esperas? – quiero saberlo.

Sí – apenas y el escucho.

Mi novio necesitaba una dosis de amor y que mejor manera que tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero antes debía preparar el paisaje, a menos el visual. Entré al baño y me desnudé rápidamente quedándome en el sexy neglillé rojo, me solté el cabello y al salir, mi novio se encontraba mirando el sistema cerrado cuando de pronto, alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre.

Thom… - le llamé sensualmente.

Dime… - me contesta y me mira, se ha quedado sin palabras.

¿Me haces el amor? – cuestiono coqueteándole, no se puede resistir, esta vez no.

Todas las veces no se ha podido resistir, Candy – dice mi grillo a sabiendas que eso es totalmente cierto.

¡Cállate grillo! Nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión, tú deja que mi novio haga su trabajo – le reprendo, mi grillo siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman.

¡Candy, te ves divina! – se acerca a mí y tomándome de la cintura me pregunta. ¿Puedes tardarte? – cuestiona hambriento.

Sí y ¿tú? – le respondo para que vea que no le tengo miedo al bobo de mi jefe y que ni siquiera le hago caso.

Una hora al menos… - me suelta antes de besarme y tocarme lo que esperaba ser tocado.

Y una hora más tarde ya nos despedíamos entre besos…

Entonces ¿pasas por mí? – le pregunto cuando me daba el beso número…bueno no sé en qué número ya andábamos, había creo que perdido la cuenta.

Sí… vamos a tu casa – me pide y yo asiento.

Bien… - me separo de él porque si no nunca nos despediremos.

Candy, recuerda que salgo a las 11… - cierto, sale cinco horas antes que yo.

Ven por mí a las 6 de la tarde y te paso a dejar a tu trabajo – le sugiero.

¿La vas hacer pública? – cuestiona alegre.

¡Tú qué crees! Tú eres el que la harás pública, manda flores súper espectaculares de esta florería como a las 5:30, con el chismerío que se congrega a esa hora hasta presidencia lo sabrá – le digo, dándole una tarjeta.

Candy, esta florería es muy cara… – me dice y eso por supuesto que lo sé.

Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, Mandy entenderá para qué son – y si que lo hará, cuando era muy joven cometí la estupidez de auto mandarme flores para que un tarado me hiciera caso, pero obvio, no funcionó, decidí que debería dejar de ver Clueless.

Bien y luego – él asintió y se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón que traía esa mañana, ¡qué envidia! ¡Cómo me gustaría ser esa tarjeta!

Y luego ve por mí a las seis de la tarde, lo más sexy que puedas ponerte – le recomiendo dándole un súper beso para después despedirme.

¡Aja! – él por supuesto que no entendía nada.

Verás como todo el mundo se enterará de que somos novios no tan novios – le aseguro despidiéndome.

Bien, ¿me dolerá? – cuestiona con un dejo de dolor, sé que no sabe la que le espera, pero le va a encantar.

Al contrario, sígueme la corriente – le pido riéndome, mi novio no tan novio será mi novio oficial, aunque no se lo haya pedido.

Mientras en la oficina…

Lucile, me comunicas con la señorita Candy, por favor – le pido a mi secretaria.

Sí señor, espere. Señor, la señorita Candy no ha llegado del almuerzo – me informa y siento que me crispa el nervio, otra vez llegando tarde.

Gracias Lucile, le agradezco a mi secretaria antes de que salga de mi oficina.

De nada señor, permiso – se despide y cierra la puerta.

Buenas tardes, tengo la entrega de un ramo, señorita – el chico lo coloca sobre el escritorio y extiende el recibo de huella.

Póngalo en ese escritorio, ¿le firmó? – responde Lucile pasando su mano sobre la pantalla y así queda registrado su nombre.

Si gracias, tome – el chico guarda la pantalla y recibe la tarjeta de felicitación del ramo.

Gracias, buenas tardes – Lucile agradece y se sienta admirando el fastuoso ramo.

Buenas tardes – responde el chico y se va rápidamente.

Minutos después…

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto cuando veo que Lucile tiene un ramo en su escritorio.

¡Flores…! – exclama entusiasmada.

¿Para quién son Lucile? – cuestiono ese florero es demasiado.

Para… déjeme ver… se han equivocado… no son para nadie de aquí… - responde ella, suspirando.

¿Para quién son Lucile…Lucile? – la llamo, se ha quedado embobada.

Para la señorita Candice, señor Grandchester, debo de llamarle a un chico de servicio, permiso – ella se retira y yo me quedo viendo que la tarjeta se la ha llevado Lucile, quién se ha tomado tantas molestias para darle flores.

Pasa Lucile, quién se las habrá mandado, será que son de Albert… - me quedo pensando.

Sí John, toma, este es el ramo – oigo que Lucile se acerca acompañada de un chico fortachón.

¡Esta enorme! – exclama, son flores solamente.

Lo sé, ven. Llévalo a la oficina de la Señorita Candy – le pide Lucile entregándole la tarjeta que tiene el nombre de quien se las envía.

Sí señorita, por cierto, abajo hay un señor que pregunta por la señorita Candy, ¿le doy el acceso? – cuestiona el fortachón.

Sí John, debe ser el joven Thomas Stevenson – refiere ella, con que se apellida Stevenson.

Sí es él – afirma John cuando ya ha entrado al elevador.

Bien, vamos… le diré a Scott que le de acceso – refiere ella que hará la llamada a recepción.

Gracias Lucile – John le da las gracias y las puertas del elevador se cierran.

Señorita Candy, el joven Thomas viene subiendo – Lucile regresa a su escritorio y le llama a Candy avisándole que ese chico está en el edificio.

¡Gracias Emilie! – listo, mi novio no tan novio ya está aquí, ¡qué nervios!

De nada, por cierto, el señor Grandchester va hacia allá – refiere cuando Lucile lo ve pasar.

Lo que me faltaba… - ese señor no puede dejar de meter la nariz donde no se le llama, pero no pudo haber echo otra cosa mejor que eso.

Permiso señorita… - de pronto tocan y John se mete.

Señor Grandchester, a que no es hermoso este ramo – le pregunto al zoquete ese que justo viene detrás de John, aparentando que estoy sorprendida.

Sí mucho, pero como que es demasiado… - le sugiero, a mí no se me había ocurrido esa idea.

Pues si yo tuviera dinero para un ramo así, ya me hubiera casado… – afirma Emilie sonriendo.

Bien John… gracias – le agradezco al chico y saliendo cierra la puerta, dejando a Terry con un palmo de narices. El soquete comienza a caminar y se detiene enfrente a los ascensores, yo me dirijo a las cámaras cerca de los elevadores y veo como aquellos dos se encuentran.

Cuando se abren las puertas de los elevadores, Thom y Terry se topan de frente, pero Thom ha sido más rápido, sale de este y camina hacia mi oficina, me preparo para salir justo cuando Emilie le dice que sí estoy, eso hago, salgo para saludarlo con un gran abrazo y él lo intuye porque me recibe con alegría.

¡Hola Emilie, se encontrará Candy!

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XIV

Confesión

¡Hola Emilie, se encontrará Candy! – pregunta Thom.

Sí joven Thom, en un momento le digo que está usted aquí – responde mi secretaria cuando de pronto salgo para pedirle algo.

Oye Emilie, tendrás algo de agua… - solicito topándome con mi novio no tan novio.

Gracias Emilie. ¡Hola preciosa! – mi novio no tan novio me agarra de la cintura y me besa delante de Emilie, el personal y del zopenco ese de mi jefe.

Thom, ¿qué te has hecho en las últimas cinco horas? – sigo a mi oficina antes de que me tire a la alfombra y me haga suya, bueno no, no es para tanto, solo que me ha dejado deseosa con su arrebatado beso.

Pues nada, me dije, Thom puedes tener un detalle con tu novia… - respondió, claro que no hablaba de las flores sino de hacer sus limites en cuanto a la amenaza, ese zoquete.

¿Otro detalle? Thom, está precioso, gracias – era obvio que tampoco estaba hablando del ramo.

No es tan sorprendente… - refiere Thom a sabiendas que se refiere al ramo.

¡Es bellísimo señorita! – confiesa Emilie que ha traído el agua para el ramo y después de ponerle sale.

Gracias – agradezco haciéndonos reír.

Y ¿el novio no merece un beso? – me incita el novio no tan novio.

Sí, pero no sólo uno, sino veinte – le digo levantándome y con el ojo abierto veo que mi jefe el más odiado se encuentra espiándome, así que comienzo a besar a Thom de diferente forma.

Permiso señorita – pero nos tenían que interrumpir.

Pasa Emilie – Thom me suelta cuando Emilie dice eso.

¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – pero antes me pregunta en susurros.

Muy bien mi amor, por cierto, ¿te tendré conmigo? – cuestiono hablando de lo que le quiero hacer en este momento.

Sí, ¿te veo en tu casa? – pregunta sacándome de concentración.

Y ¿qué haremos? – pregunto no viendo precisamente a su persona sino a su boca oh Dios, esa boca…

Lo que tú quieras… - responde volviendo a besarme e introduciendo su lengua vorazmente.

Pensaba en hacerte el amor – respondí cuando me separó riéndose.

Muy buena idea… - y él es muy bueno para tomarme la palabra cuando siento sus manos en…

¿Te adelantas? Iré por mis cosas… - me separó y voy por mi bolso y saco.

Sí, vamos, te espero abajo – me dice él, sabe que es muy seguro que no saldremos de aquí si no se aleja de mí.

Bien – lo acepto.

Buenas tardes señorita Candice o debería decir señora – le digo ácidamente.

¡Ah, hola Terry! ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludo mientras no tomo en cuenta lo que me ha dicho.

Pues bien, gracias, de hecho, quería saber si cambiarás lo de señorita por señora – le sugiero, riéndome.

Pues, de hecho, solo tú ves la diferencia… - respondo, colocándome el saco y saliendo de allí.

Espera… - la detengo.

Me suelta – le pido cuando quiero quitármelo de encima.

No, tengo la más mínima necesidad de oírlo… - respondo, quiero que me diga si ha sido de él.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? – le cuestiono, quiero irme.

Que no te quite el tiempo… - respondo, eso es lo único que quiero que me diga.

Cumplo con mi trabajo y usted deje de preocuparse por mí – ahora soy yo la que zanjo el tema.

¿Por qué te hiciste su novia? ¡Sí, sólo sirve para tener sexo contigo! – le digo en susurro, los demás no tienen por qué oír su desfachatez.

Y a usted qué le importa, mire, usted no debe meterse conmigo, ni con él ni con nuestra vida íntima, no quiero tener problemas con Thom por su culpa, ¿ha quedado claro? – le pregunté, la verdad era que Thom tenía razón, a este sonso le gusto.

¡Pues sábete de una vez que no los dejaré en paz! ¡No terminaré contigo hasta que lo hayas dejado! – le grito, siendo oído por todos y ella observa también lo que ocurre.

¡Es usted un arrogante! – me solté, ese hombre me ha puesto en ridículo.

¡Pruébame, te alejaré de él lo más rápido posible! – le advierto, ese hombre se ha llevado lo más preciado que ella tenía… bueno, no su virginidad, claro…creo.

Pues veremos, ¡quién puede más! – refiere Candy, amenazante.

Ya lo verás que cuando quiero puedo y si no… - le amenazo, solo necesito empujar un poco más.

Y si no ¿qué Terrence? – cuestiona mi padre a lo alto, separándonos y nos mete a mi oficina de nueva cuenta.

Albert, ¿qué has escuchado? – le pregunto, él no se ve muy contento.

He escuchado todo y ni tú les harás la vida imposible a Candy y ni tú tendrás problemas con Thom. Terrence estás invadiendo terrenos personales, si te gusta Candy y ella está con Thom, es tu problema – explica Albert, creo que ha dicho algo que no quería que ella supiera.

Pero su proyecto… - intento poner pretextos preocupantes e inexistentes.

Su proyecto va bien y créeme que si tiene relaciones con Thom eso no es preocupante, de acuerdo – responde mi padre y yo guardo silencio.

Pero… - Terry quiere decir algo, pero él no le da tregua.

Nada Terrence, los dejas en paz o me veré en la necesidad de platicar con Richard – mi padre le amenaza.

Está bien… - me tengo que retractar, con él no puedo avanzar en nada, es como mi padre.

¡Candy, puedes irte! – mi padre me da permiso y yo salgo rápidamente de ahí.

Sí papá, luego te veo… ¡cretino! – susurro y saliendo de ahí los empleados están atentos a sus cosas, seguramente Emilie les ha llamado la atención.

Terrence, Terrence ¿qué vamos hacer contigo? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Candy a tiempo…? – le pregunta Albert sonriendo y sentándose en el sillón del escritorio.

¡No sé! – respondo con ahínco, la verdad es que no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Y los celos te carcomen… pues no te queda de otra que aguantarte, aquí se te trajo para que trabajaras, no para que la acosaras. ¡Déjalos en paz hombre…! – como si fuera tan fácil.

¡Ojalá no salga embarazada y nos deje el trabajo botado! – refiero, sí los celos me hacen decir tonterías.

¡Que Dios te oiga! Pero ni así conseguiremos eso… - me dice y yo no sé por qué lo hace.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto.

A trabajar Terry… - lo obligo, la charla puede irse profundizando y eso no es muy conveniente.

Has ganado Candy, pero esto no se quedará así, él solo te está usando y yo, te quiero para mí – aseguro mientras salgo de la oficina de Candy y me dirijo al elevador.

Candy se quedó unos minutos en la entrada de Cyborg Company, observando el otro edificio, el de los laboratorios para guardar la calma que Terry le había hecho perder, estaba furiosa y de pronto se dio cuenta que alguien se la quedaba viendo, era Thom que no había querido interrumpirla. Candy caminó hacia él y él la tomó de la mano.

¿Qué ha pasado? - cuestiona Thom cuando su mano se deposita en la suya.

¡No sé, si decírtelo! – responde ella, sentándose después de él en unas sillas entre los dos edificios.

¿Qué pasa, Candy? – me pregunta Thom.

Tenías razón, a Terry le gusto y quiere alejarte de mí – respondo como con tristeza.

Tenía razón Candy, pero no te preocupes, sabes… contraté a otra persona para que le ayude a Annie – me cuenta, emocionado.

Y eso ¿para qué? – pregunto ya que no logro entenderlo bien.

Quiero llevarte a un lugar mañana, ¿trabajaras? – cuestiona emocionado.

No – respondo de la misma forma.

Bien, pues entonces te veo en un ratito y lo platicamos ¿no? – me dice cuando nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi auto.

Sí, ¿te veo en casa? – pregunto y él me sonríe dándome un pequeño beso. Y subiéndome a mi auto emprendo el camino.

Mientras en la oficina de Terry…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que soy un adulto, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que esos dos estén juntos, aquí sigue habiendo un secreto que nadie quiere contarme. Bueno… - respondo el teléfono cuando éste suena.

¡Terrence! – mi padre se oye del otro lado de la línea, tranquilizándome porque si me oye preocupado o enojado querrá saber por qué.

¡Papá, hola! – lo saludo cortante.

¿Cómo estás, Terrence? – me pregunta mi padre.

Veo que Albert te ha hablado, creo que debo explicarme… - comencé a tratar de ordenar mis ideas, pero he cometido un error al suponer que Albert le ha hablado para corregir mi camino.

Albert no me ha hablado, de hecho, fue Aline, Albert estaba platicando conmigo cuando Aline entró a su oficina para avisarle…bueno ya sabes… - me contó mi padre.

¡Ah, ya veo! – resoplo, ahora tendré que contarle a mi padre.

Terrence no podemos repetir la historia, deja en paz a Candy… - me advirtió.

Pero… sabes papá, aquí hay algo que ninguno de ustedes me quiere contar. Candy me interesa – confieso, es mi padre y no creo que repruebe que me gusta una chica.

¿Por qué no le pediste que fuera tu novia antes de todo esto? – me pregunta, parece que no me conoce, además Candy no es como las otras chicas, ella me odia.

¡Porque no se cuando sucedió lo de ella y Thom! – exclamo ya que ni eso sé.

¡En su cumpleaños… pero esa chica te odia! – me dice lo que ya sé.

¡Ella odia a todos, Terrence! – me corrige, a todos menos a él, a su padre, a Thom y Jeremy.

Terrence, no debo contarte esto, pero… - Richard se interrumpe, esto le puede ocasionar problemas con Albert y él lo sabe.

¿Está embarazada? – le pregunto, eso sí que no lo soportaré.

¡Nooo, deja que termine! Sé que si te lo cuento Candy y Albert podrían dejar de hablarme por toda la eternidad… - refiere mi padre, pero me la esta haciendo de emoción.

Richard, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – le pregunta Albert cuando de pronto entra y pulsa un botón apareciendo en enlace multimedia.

¡Albert, que gusto! – saluda mi padre.

Gusto mis narices, no puedes evidenciar algo que prometimos no decir – le reclama, Albert está molesto.

Pero quieres que este siga entorpeciendo la vida de Candy y más con su estado actual – afirma Richard haciendo que mi curiosidad se sienta apabullada.

Sí está embarazada entonces… - recapitulo.

¡Noooo! – pero ellos lo niegan.

Bien, pero sólo le diremos una parte… - al final Albert acepta, una parte y por qué no todo.

¿Cuál? – pregunta Richard.

El accidente… - sugiere Albert.

Bien, solo el accidente… - y Richard acepta. Terry, Candy sufrió un accidente en una práctica hace diez años, tu padre y yo fundamos esta compañía precisamente para salvaguardar la integridad de Candy… - explica Richard.

¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – cuestionó Terry que no quería entender lo que les había dicho.

Que Candy perdió de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo, es por eso que dejó de hablarnos diez años… - soltó de pronto.

Bien, y eso ¿qué? – yo seguía sin entenderlo.

Albert – Richard lo presionó un poco.

Que Candy es Cyborg…

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XV

Que Candy es Cyborg en el 80% de su cuerpo… - confiesa Albert.

Candy ¿es un robot? – pregunté atento.

Sí, las únicas partes de su cuerpo que es natural, es la piel, el cerebro y el corazón que es mío y bueno el torso, los senos y ya… - su padre lo dijo tan rápido que apenas y lo entendimos.

Entonces Candy nunca… - quise preguntar lo obvio cuando no oí nada de aparato reproductor.

Sí nunca será madre…-pero Albert se me adelantó y esa idea ni se me había ocurrido.

Y ¿Thom lo sabe? – pregunte, recargándome sobre el escritorio, abatido.

Sí, Thom ha sido el mejor amigo de Candy, él lo sabe y le ama, así como ella es ahora – confiesa mi padre que ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Mi hija se ha recluido en su carrera, en su trabajo y en su casa, pasaron diez años en los que me culpaba de su accidente y sí, tuve la culpa y ella no me hablaba; ya no celebraba su cumpleaños y ya no quería saber del mundo, literalmente quería morirse. Solo Thom supo mantenerla a flote, para ella, él es importante, es como la balsa que la mantiene a flote y antes no se reía. Hoy ha vuelto a la vida, ella si está enamorada de Thom solo que no sabe identificarlo porque es la primera vez que siente todas las cosas que en esos diez años se prohibió sentir, quizás si aquellos dos hubiesen tenido una relación al año de que se conocieran las cosas serían distintas, pero ambos son adultos y si Candy quiere tener relaciones de otro tipo, nosotros no somos nadie para impedírselo, así que Terry si quieres a mi hija, vas a tener que esperar a que termine con él o buscar en otro lado, si no sucede – explica Albert.

¡Pero tienen relaciones sexuales! – exclamo y creo que me oí tonto.

Sí, tienen relaciones sexuales como todos – refiere Albert y eso no le importa.

Vamos Terry, no te espantes, Candy tienen un útero medio funcional – explica Albert que al parecer eso no le importa.

Ese es el proyecto de Candy – refiere Richard.

No, el proyecto de Candy es que engendre, pero no lo ha conseguido, si las células hubiesen llegado en buen estado quizás hubiese sido diferente… - refiere Albert, que a sabiendas otro proyecto ya había dado resultado con ellas.

Bueno, lo pensaré, me retiro – refiero, Candy tiene relaciones con Thom, pero no podrá tener hijos, eso es algo que no cabe en mi mente. Hijos, no podrás tener hijos.

Albert – Richard intentó explicarse con Albert.

Nada de Albert, Richard, ¿qué pensabas decirle? – preguntó Albert enojado.

Eso es lo que le iba a contar… - confesó a medias.

Pues más te vale que de lo otro no se entere – advirtió Albert, como con burla.

¡Mi hijo no lo soportaría! – responde Richard espantado.

Esa es la diferencia entre Candy y Terry, Candy siempre ha sabido que su cuerpo es robótico y ha salido adelante, tu hijo reaccionará igual si se entera de lo sucedido el día del accidente – refiere Albert más preocupado por eso que por Candy.

¡No lo soportaría, por eso le borré la memoria! – respondió Richard, pensando que él hizo lo correcto.

No tendría nada de malo que le digas que él no es humano – Albert se sentó frente a la pantalla.

Pero se comporta como tal… - refiere Richard.

Las nano células hicieron muchos milagros en él, nadie creería que no es humano, pero con mi hija todo ha salido mal, tenemos que conseguir unas nano células pronto, mi hija desespera… - Albert da de vueltas mientras le explica y exige la búsqueda de las nano células.

Me pondré en ello en este mismo momento, Candy concebirá pronto – asegura Albert.

Eso espero Richard y reza porque tu hijo no sepa que él, no nació de Eleonor, si no de nano células experimentales – dijo Albert.

Bien, te veo pronto – y Richard cortó.

Hasta pronto, Candy ya sea de Thom o de Terry si tienes un hijo será una bendición para mí – refirió Albert medio contento.

De pronto sonó el teléfono…

¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aún ahí? – preguntó Candy cuando fue accionada la imagen en la pantalla.

Platicaba con Richard por multimedia – refirió Albert contento.

Ah bien, te aviso que Thom y yo iremos a no sé dónde mañana – explicó a mi padre.

¿Dónde es a no sé dónde? – mi padre intentó no reír.

No me lo dijo, solo creo que iremos a un día de campo – resolví.

Ah bien, Candy, te veo algo brillante- mi padre se dio cuenta de mi nueva apariencia.

Sí, Jeremy experimenta un sublimador permanente – aseguro viéndome el brazo.

Se ve muy bonito, me enseñas cómo te queda después – cuestionó mi padre.

Sí papá, luego te veo tengo que hacer la maleta – me despedí de él brincando hacia mi habitación.

Bien, luego te veo – mi padre también se despide.

Después de platicar con mi padre, hice la maleta y comencé a ver lo de mis baterías de viaje, un conector y bueno otras cosas… que no oí cuando Thom había llegado.

¡Hola! – me saludó colocándose detrás de mí.

¡Hola Thom! ¿Quieres cenar algo? – le pregunté a él, dado que podría prepararle algo con lo que compré de camino aquí.

No, ya lo hice, pero ¿por qué estás vestida? – me pregunta a sabiendas de lo que desea.

Porque estaba arreglando mi ropa, ven – lo jalo al tomarle de la mano.

¿Puedes opacar los cristales para que nadie nos vea? – cuestiona Thom que se siente incómodo.

Sí, medias tintas – suelto haciéndolo reír por el mote.

Bien eh, esto ya me estorba – respondió al mismo tiempo que se desnudaba.

¿Vamos a andar desnudos? – cuestioné al sentir que el me quitaba la ropa.

Claro, quiero que te me antojes, no lo contrario – resolvió decir el muy descarado al momento que me daba una nalgada y se reía.

Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? – me dirigí hacia la cocina cuando me sentí observada.

Nada, me gusta verte desnuda… – asegura con mirada lujuriosa.

Bueno, anda desnudo, camina al baño – le digo haciendo que suelte una risotada.

¿Qué bonito? ¿Cuándo? – refiere él cuando ve el nuevo modelo de baño.

Hace unas horas, podemos bañarnos después… - aseguro observando a mi novio no tan novio que es sorprendido, al parecer Jeremy sabe lo que hace.

Sí pero primero lo primero, ¿me das un beso? – me pide caminando hacia a mí.

Sí, ¿quieres hacerme el amor? – cuestiono cuando recibo un beso de Thom al revés.

No, quiero dormir contigo, mañana haremos el amor en donde sea – me asegura dándose la vuelta, acostándose.

Bueno… vamos a dormir – me animé cuando sentí el brazo de mi novio no tan novio jalándome hacia él, arropándonos de paso.

Candy… - me llamó.

Dime – respondí sin abrir los ojos, estando así juntos mis ojos se negaban a abrirse.

¿Pasó algo? ¿Te siento tensa? – me pregunta, se supone que debo estar bien y no tensa.

Tuve una pelea con Terry, eso es lo que pasa – le confieso, de alguna manera lo va a adivinar.

¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensé que no pasaba nada! – afirma suspirando, parece que Thom tiene otro tipo de información.

No pasa nada, quiero estar contigo, pero no sé si el regaño de Albert sirva – le explico, mi padre ya había hablado con él.

Albert habló conmigo hace un par de horas… - me dice Albert.

Y ¿qué piensas? – cuestioné, tenia que soltar algo.

Que no debemos preocuparnos Candy, tu padre me dijo que me quieres mucho, aunque no te des cuenta – me dice él y creo que mi padre es medio metiche.

Thom… - intento decir algo, pero no me lo permite.

Lo sé preciosa, cuando estés lista, ¿te desconecto? – me ofrece una ofrenda de paz y de muchas cosas más, pero guardar mi batería será suficiente.

Sí, hasta mañana… - lo acepto.

Hasta mañana… aunque no lo sepas, sé que así es, solo falta esperar unos meses para que me lo digas y todo estará bien. Te amo Candy y eso no cambiará por mucho tiempo… - me asegura Thom mientras mis circuitos uno a uno se va desconectando.

Muy temprano, me despierto y volteo a ver a Thom que aún se encuentra durmiendo, ella se levanta y se baña, tiempo después despierto a mi amorcito.

Thom, despierta son las cinco… - le digo a mi novio no tan novio, moviéndolo.

¡Voy…! – responde medio dormido.

Pues no te veo despierto… - le digo colocando mi cabello mojado sobre su rostro cayéndole gotitas.

¡Me estas mojando! – responde mientras se ríe y le da por jalarme hacia sí.

Lo sé, ya me bañé, se nos va hacer tarde – lo animo, si seguimos por ese camino no saldremos nunca.

Ahorita me baño, amaneciste de buenas… - me observa con el único ojo que logra abrir.

Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de amanecer de malas? - le cuestiono.

Déjame dormir otro ratito… - me pide, pero en serio que según Annie se tarda una hora en el baño.

Nada, vamos que estamos lejos, la cabaña de tus padres está lejos y llegaremos en la tarde si nos vamos dentro de dos horas… - le digo, sé que eso no cambiará si este chico no se levanta a bañarse.

Sí claro… ¡ey como sabes que iremos allá! – me cuestiona cuando oye eso de que sé a dónde iremos.

Annie llamó, que la llave está en el pato… - respondí bajándome para vestirme.

¡Me destruyó la sorpresa…! - dice y se cubre con mi almohada.

No importa, recuerda que yo no he ido en los diez años que nos conocemos, anda a levantarte – lo obligo mientras me pongo la ropa interior y sonrío de paso.

Bien, pero tache por bañarte sin mí – me reclama y estirándose entra al baño, dándome una buena mirada de su trasero, pensando que esas nalgas son mías, ¡qué delicia!

Por algo lo hice lo más seguro es que íbamos a hacer el amor y ahí sí que no hubiésemos salido nunca – respondo colocándome los pantalones y luego seleccionando una blusa corta.

Bien dicho, me apuro, mi equipaje está en mi auto… - me dice, a sabiendas que mi equipaje son dos maletas…

Bien, ahorita subo el mío a la cajuela – le digo, si fuera humana me costaría mucho subir esas dos cosas a su coche.

Por cierto, te traje tu termo de café. Revisa la temperatura – me recuerda, ese termo conserva la misma temperatura el café, pero solo él me lo da a mí.

Gracias, te apuras – le pido y oigo que comienza a cantar en la regadera.

Y media hora más tarde…ya vamos en el auto por la carretera…

Thom – le llamo.

Dime – responde mirándome.

Acerca de lo de ayer…- quise decirle, pero el no me ha dejado que le explique.

No hay nada que decir Candy… sostengo lo que te dije, quiero que tú misma me lo digas cuando lo sientas -refiere tomándome de la mano y yo sonrío o eso trato al menos.

Sí lo sé, pero no quería decirte eso, tenías razón, al bobo de mi jefe le gusto… - acepto bajando el rostro.

Eso también me lo dijo Albert, pero me prometió que el bobo de tu jefe no se meterá entre nosotros, quien sabe, a lo mejor yo no soy lo que tú quieres y terminamos antes de comenzar… - refiere tomándome por sorpresa.

Thom… - le digo, eso no puede decirlo ni de broma.

Es broma, llegaremos en dos horas… - me dice y se dispone a ver al frente.

Bien, ¿quieres conversar sobre algo? – le pregunta cuando un incómodo silencio se presenta.

Sí, ¿cómo han sido estos días, para ti? – me pregunta con curiosidad.

Sin contar el sexo… - respondo y dejo muy ambiguo.

O contándolo… - refiere él.

En eso muy bien…excelente y eres de un antojadizo… - le digo, lo cual lo toma como un ataque a su forma de ser.

¿Qué somos qué? – me pregunta, bueno también lo soy, lo admito.

Bueno, en mi es natural – me defiendo.

Bien natural, ¿qué más? - cuestiona sonriendo.

Que me ha gustado todo, eres casi como siempre… - le confieso.

Casi, ¿a qué te refieres con casi? – quiere saber él.

No sabía que eras celoso… - le digo, eso sí que no se lo conocía, quizás porque él no era mi novio en ese tiempo.

Lo soy, pero trato de no serlo… no me la pones fácil, eres muy bonita y yo, bueno no soy el portento de hombre que las chicas casaderas y millonarias buscan en tu nivel social… - refiere él, pero a mí no me ha gustado mucho lo que él piensa.

¡No puedo creer lo que has dicho! Thom, tienes dinero y no soy millonaria… - reclamó por eso que dijo.

¡Ah no! Dime ¿quién hizo el útero que llevas? – me pregunta, ¡hey! ¿Cómo sabe eso?

Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? – en vez de rebatir esa información, suelto la sopa rapidísimo.

Tú papá alguna vez comentó eso, pero no con ánimos de que supiera que han hecho una fortuna con ello – me dice, creo que no quería molestarme, pero eso no me ayuda.

De cualquier modo, el descubrimiento no fue solo mío… Jeremy también me ayudó…bueno, sólo me dio la idea de cómo hacerlo, pero eso ya es algo y ¿de qué nivel social hablas? – le pregunto, sí estoy más que molesta por lo que intenta decirme.

Pues el de los millonarios…

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVI

Generación

Pues el de los millonarios… el dinero que dejaron mis padres ha sido invertido… - se defiende.

Lo sé, pero no te quiero porque eres buen inversionista o porque eres buen amante o porque eres de distinto nivel social como tú dices, ¿por quién me tomas? – si quería una buena pelea, la obtendría, yo no era interesada.

Candy es sólo una plática, no te enojes… - me dice cuando me ve muy seria y que para nada me dejo tomar la mano.

Y como no me voy a enojar cuando dices que no te quiero porque… por todas esas tonteras-le digo, eso me ha molestado mucho.

Entonces ¿por qué me quieres? – me pregunta como si no lo supiera.

Porque tú has sido el único que me quiere, así como soy ahorita, ahorita que no valgo nada, que nunca te daré un hijo, ¿así es como me quieres? – y eso hizo que me sintiera insegura.

Entonces ¿me quieres? – él detuvo el coche y cuando lo estacionó, se giró a verme.

Sí te quiero y mucho – respondí, quizás mi padre tenía razón.

No como amigo – quiso saber él.

Como lo que eres, Thom – expliqué rápidamente.

¡Ven acá, sabía que me querías! Sabes Candy, tú y yo tenemos las mismas carencias… falta de amor por uno mismo – me dice cuando me siento jalada a su regazo y me abraza para darme un beso muy grande.

Vamos, se nos hará tarde – le digo viéndolo a los ojos.

Sí – responde él, me deja ir a mi asiento y asegurándonos arranca.

¿De verdad piensas que te quiero porque eres buen amante? – tenia que preguntarlo…

En parte, sé lo que te hago sentir cuando hacemos el amor… - me confiesa esperanzado.

¿En serio? – yo quiero saber cómo es eso.

Sí, si te hubiese hecho el amor y me hubieras dicho que seguíamos de amigos, era porque no te satisfacía y eso es válido… - respondió como si nada.

¿Esperabas que fuera así conmigo? – digo él estaba tan abierto a las preguntas que esta era mi oportunidad.

Esperaba que fueras un poco más torpe de hecho, pero aprendes rápido… solo que no puedo ver si lo hago bien – me dice escondiendo el rostro en el camino.

Lo haces bien, quizás más adelante… - le digo, dejándolo un poco abierto.

¿Qué tramas? – me pregunta con duda.

Quizás más adelante pueda quitarme la piel y veas que si lo haces bien… - le digo y él no se detiene, pero pone una cara de horror que me hace reír.

¡Pornográfica! – grita entre risas.

¿Por qué? – cuestiono con preocupación.

¡Me vas a enseñar tus intimidades! - exclama asustado.

¡Thom, no seas grosero… además esas ya las conoces! – le respondo con habilidad.

¡Candyyyy, qué dirá tu papá! – exclama de nueva cuenta preocupado.

Nada, que te quiero mucho… - sí, lo tenía que hacer, me lancé a sus brazos y le di un sonoro beso.

Bueno eso es cierto, ojalá y nunca me pierdas la confianza de decirme las cosas… Candy – él me recibe y confiesa que le agrada que platiquemos de estas y otras cosas.

Bien, pongámonos serios – le pido.

Como si pudieras… bien… Annie me dio algo para el viaje – me cuenta cuando lo he soltado.

¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto cuando veo que sonríe.

Abre la guantera… - me pide y ahí esta una mega caja de condones.

¿Piensa que los vas a usar? – pregunto cuando la tomo y analizo.

Creo… si supiera que no los necesito – él me dice eso, todo alegre.

Podemos aventarlos desde la azotea de tu casa… - le digo, pero pone una cara de ¿te atreverás?

No lo creo, esos no son globos normales – me dice, como si eso fuera a detenerme.

¡Jajajaja no es mi casa Thom! - he encontrado algo con lo cual vengarme.

¡Eres una traviesa! ¡Ni se te ocurra Candy! – me advierte cuando mi risa se amplía al tomar uno, lo abro y saco.

Pones cara de asustado – me burlo de su cara.

Por algo ha de ser, ya me imagino la cara del zopenco de tu jefe cuando te acompañó al aeropuerto… - me dice, creo que mi padre se ha puesto conversador con mi novio no tan novio.

¡Me hizo caminar hasta mi casa! ¡Te imaginas! Ha de pensar que me cansé mucho… - le cuento y me rio de él, del zopenco de mi jefe por supuesto.

No creo, si aguantas cuatro veces conmigo, aguantas todo hasta correr con zapatillas del 15… -mi novio no tan novio me saca una risotada, tiene mucha razón, pero él es el que sabe lo que soy.

Sí, pero él no lo sabía, tenía que aprovechar – le dije, sacándome una sonrisa fingida.

Me gusto tu neglillé rojo – me suelta de pronto.

Lo sé, tenías una cara de bobo y eso que este cuerpo ya lo conoces – refiero, señalando mis curvas.

Y me encanta…- me asegura.

Y ¿qué es lo que te encanta? – le pregunto muy atenta.

Que me excites así, con lencería… - me responde viéndome el busto.

Y ¿qué más? – insisto cuando paso un dedo por su boca.

Luego te digo que más porque si no nunca llegaremos. Por otro lado, ¿soy buen amante? – me pregunta sacándome de concentración.

Pues no sé, no tengo con quién compararte, pero de que me gusta que me hagas el amor, claro que si me gusta – lo acepto es ufff de lo mejor que me ha pasado.

¡Vas a ser mi perdición! – comienza a lloriquear. Nunca llegué a imaginarme que me dieras siquiera un beso – confiesa lastimeramente.

Y ¿ahora? – sí quería saberlo.

Tuve que contratar a Scott de full time porque quiero que vivamos juntos desde las seis de la tarde y no perderme cinco horas de tu presencia… - me cuenta haciéndome muy feliz.

Y cuando tenga más trabajo y salga a las 11 – le cuestioné.

Pasas por mí y nos vamos a donde quieras – me responde haciendo planes.

¡Te queda lejos mi casa! – replico, la verdad quería presionarlo para que decidiera lo siguiente.

Cuando salgamos temprano, tu casa – me dice, sí lo he logrado.

Cuando sea tarde la tuya… - completo animosamente.

De acuerdo, necesito que traigas ropa – me dice, si y pronto nos mudaremos.

Tú también…- le digo al mismo tiempo.

Por cierto, tú también tienes esos días – refiere, todo indicaba que se refería a la visita de Andrés.

No – respondo con morbosidad.

Eso hubiera sido interesante… - explica él.

¡Pervertido! – lo acuso, la verdad es que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo.

¿Por qué? Tendré 365 días de diversión… - suelta apretándome el muslo.

Tendremos… - le dije apretándole el muslo, pero muy cerca de lo que me interesaba con esos comentarios.

¡Candy deja de hablar de sexo! – me reprende, pero qué diablos, él comenzó.

Bien… Annie sabe que soy…bueno ¿un… robot? – pregunto curiosa.

No, creo que eso a nadie debe de interesarle – me dice él sin quitar la vista del camino.

Entonces… algún día se lo dirás - volví a planteárselo.

Si llega ese momento, quizás… pero no me apura – me confesó robándome un beso al disminuir la velocidad.

¿Tus padres lo sabían? – pregunté, los conocí cuando estaban vivos, pero como que no me querían mucho.

No que yo sepa, pero ya sabes cómo era mi padre. Candy… - al parecer Thom no quería hablar de sus padres.

Sí – voltee a verlo.

Sí no tienes útero muy posible es que tampoco óvulos, ¿cómo harás para obtenerlos? – me preguntó desde cuando el interés.

Mi padre los congeló mucho antes de que sucediera el accidente… por si las dudas. ¿Te sentirás bien si nunca te doy hijos? – le pregunto, no entendía ello.

Podremos adoptar Candy o tener una madre de alquiler… eso lo veremos en su momento… - me dice, sonriéndome.

Bien… Thom, ¿no tienes hambre? – le pregunté cuando en el reloj aparecía ser media mañana.

No aún es muy temprano, dame un trago de tu café – me pidió y yo saqué el termo de mi maleta de viaje, la verdad es que esto era algo que Thom hacia muy bien.

¿Si quieres, manejo? – le ofrecí cuando tenía dificultades para tomar el termo.

Ni lo sueñes, quiero llegar vivo a la casa de mis padres, no como puré en esta lata… - se quejó amargamente, es un exagerado.

¡Oye, yo no manejo feo! – me reclama.

¡Tú manejas y los demás con precaución, miedo es que te tienen…! – me suelta, lo gracioso es que no le veo ninguna gracia.

¡Qué simpático, no me caes bien! – le pego en el brazo y me molesto, callándome.

Bueno, eso lo dijo Albert – corrige, pero ni así le hablo.

Y qué más te ha dicho mi padre, se llevan muy bien – comento mordazmente.

En realidad, me ha resultado interesante lo del aeropuerto… en serio ¿te le fuiste a golpes al de aduanas? – preguntó, no puede ser posible.

Sí, son unos ineptos – me enojo y ahí también le dije adiós a mis células.

Y ¿le dijiste cabrón al zopenco de tu jefe? – vuelve a repetirlo.

Mi papá debe dejar de contarte las partes interesantes de lo que hago – debo admitir que también tengo un problema, ahora me parece chistoso.

Yo le conté otras partes interesantes…- menciona haciendo que le mire, se pasa si le contó nuestra intimidad, lo mato.

Thom, ¿qué le contaste? – le pregunté abriéndole el pantalón y apretándolo.

¡Hey, a él le duele…! Pues nada en sí - decide contestar, pero no me satisface.

Thom – ahora lo saco y lo dirijo a mi boca.

¡No te vas atrever! ¡Estoy manejando, Candy! – me amenaza cuando le chupo la punta.

Dime – lo obligo.

Está bien, le conté que te amo desde pequeñito, Candy… - me confiesa y vuelve a llamar cuando lo meto a mi boca completamente y lo saco de ella, muy despacio.

Y ¿qué más? – pregunto.

Que te iba a cuidar mucho y que te prometí no forzarte a nada… - él se limita a suspirar y echar la cabeza atrás.

¡Ajá, mejor fórzame…! – le animo.

¡Oh cielos, eres una traviesa! – intenta reírse, pero no quita la vista de mí.

Continuemos – le digo cuando lo chupo varias veces y lo saco para meterlo y cerrarle el pantalón.

¡Mala! – él al dejar de sentirme, abre los ojos y me reclama, lo que me hace reír.

Bueno, me voy a dormir un ratito en lo que llegamos – y sí, saqué mi conexión y la coloqué a la conexión en el auto.

Bien – él acomodándose, trata de tranquilizarse.

Horas más tarde…

Candy… - al detenerse siento que me mueven.

Mmm – respondo abriendo los ojos.

Ya llegamos… - refiere él y me anima a salir a conocer el camino hacia su casa.

¿A qué hora son? - le pregunto estirándome.

Medio día… - me dice tomándome de la mano con las tres maletas, una me da a mi y las otras dos se las lleva él.

¿Qué calor hace? – digo, la piel sublimada comienza a gotear.

¡Que esperabas, es la playa! Anda, vamos a la casa – me animo y siguiendo a esas nalgas fortachonas llegamos a la puerta que adornada por unos patos nos daba la bienvenida.

Bien – lo acepté y seguí. Al entrar me deje guiar hacia arriba, mostrándome las habitaciones.

Mira esa es tu habitación y esta es la mía – señaló haciéndome dudar.

¿No vamos a dormir juntos? – pregunté incrédula.

Yo dije que esta es tu habitación, está la mía para tus cosas y las mías, no me dejas terminar y esa es donde dormiremos, Albert te dio vacaciones, dos semanas y eso me ha dado una idea – después de que dejó sus cosas, regresó a mí y comenzó a desvestirme dejándome desnuda.

¿Cuál idea? – pregunté cuando oí mencionar vacaciones.

Entra a la habitación y asómate por el barandal y te lo mostraré – y al decir esto, él se retiró al baño, luego me dirigí al barandal asomándome y no vi nada, solo un pequeño jacuzzi con agua en una pared de cristal, muy bonito.

Thom no veo nada – y así era, como me estiré para asomarme deje medio abiertas las piernas. Él llegó detrás de mí y con la mano curveo mi cintura, arqueándome.

Yo sí – y al decir esto, me penetró.

Thom ¿qué haces? – cuestioné, mi novio no tan novio era un tragón.

Haciéndote pagar lo del auto, pensaste que te ibas a salir con la tuya… - bien, me lo tenía merecido.

Y sí, Thom se encargó de vengarse, me hizo suya en el barandal de su habitación, acabamos desnudos en la alfombra.

¿Por qué estoy pegajoso y tú no? – reiteró al sentir mi piel sobre la suya.

Porque esto es silicón y todo se resbala… tengo piel como de pato, vamos a nadar – le sugiero cuando me doy la vuelta.

¿Al mar? – preguntó con pesar.

No, allá abajo, hay una alberca y jacuzzi, vamos – le animé.

Bien – respondió levantándose como un resorte a la par de que yo iba bajando por las escaleras principales.

¡Qué bonita te ves así! – exclamó él.

Gracias, tú también te ves antojable, digo guapo. Thom, ¿tienes vecinos? – le pregunté cuando iba a salir por el ventanal.

En esta época del año, no, eso es bueno porque te tendré desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo… - me aseguró.

Bien – y ahí fue que me eché de chapuzón a la alberca.

Mientras en otro lado…

Buenas tardes, señor – saluda Jeremy a Albert.

Buenas tardes Jeremy, ¿me querías ver? – cuestionó mi padre ante un avergonzado científico.

Sí señor, creo que debo de confesar algo que hice, recuerda la prueba que la señorita Candy dijo que había salido mal – refiere el joven hombre delante de mi padre.

Sí – Albert asiente.

Pues… no salió mal, recibí por parte de Emilie las células y una tuvo salvación – le dice, sorprendiéndolo, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que quería Candy.

Y ¿entonces? – cuestionó.

La coloqué en el generador de células nano para ver si podía reproducirlas y si se lograron, entonces sustraje líquido y lo inyecté en un útero normal de prueba y funcional – prosiguió con su relato.

Y ¿qué pasó? – me preguntó de nueva cuenta.

Pues no sé exactamente… - refirió Jeremy.

¿Cómo que no sabes? – preguntó Albert confuso.

Pues es que nuestro útero nos salió con que ¡se iba de vacaciones…!

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVII

Preñez

¿Cómo es eso? - mi padre se le queda viendo como si le estuviera saliendo otra cabeza. ¿Jeremy, no estarás hablando en serio? – cuestionó de repente. ¿Le dijiste a Candy? – volvió a cuestionar sin esperar lo que Jeremy diría tan de repente.

No, pensé que podría presionarse, usted sabe, las veces… - él soltó sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Detente, eso es en lo que menos quiero pensar. Jeremy, ¡Candy te va a matar! – Albert lo detiene con las manos y le advierte lo que hará ella.

No si nos da resultados positivos – en verdad Jeremy quería hacer el sueño de su más grande amor realidad, aunque no fuera con él.

¿Probabilidades de que se logre? – cuestionó curioso mi padre.

Pues a ciencia cierta no lo sé, usted ¿qué piensa? – cuestionó Jeremy.

¡Que seré abuelo pronto! – soltó Albert muy contento.

No se emocione, puede no funcionar… - advierte Jeremy, pero sin duda estaba feliz.

Tienes razón, lo mejor será no presionarnos… - declara el rubio, pero de que tratarán Candy y Thom de hacerlo abuelo, de eso estaba seguro.

Bien – Jeremy sale de la oficina tarareando.

Mientras en la casa de campo.

Me desperté un par de horas más tarde, Thom creo que debió haberme puesto el cargador, este calor debe estar dándome lata en cuanto a la pila, ojalá y Jeremy inventara una celda solar - añora Candy, estirándose.

No con el clima de la ciudad – responde mi grillo, yo que pensé que ya lo había matado.

¡Ah grillo como te extrañaba! ¿De visita? – cuestiono, lo que me hace sonreír cuando a mi lado se encuentra Thom, desperdigado y con muchas cosas al aire.

Solo cuando hablas contigo misma al parecer… ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué me he perdido? – cuestiona asomándose por la pequeña puerta que constituía su alcoba dentro de mi cabeza.

Thom y yo… - iba a comenzar a contarle cuando su comentario llegó rápidamente.

¡Son novios, pero no tan novios, si lo he escuchado muchas veces…! - comentó con ahínco. Y que han fornicado lo suficiente para tener una veintena de hijos – contestó con desespero.

¡Grillo! – le reprendo, bien sabe que no puedo tenerlos y eso me lastima.

¡Qué! – respondió ella, era cierto, si pudiera tener hijos tuviera uno por año de ser necesario.

¡Ojalá te oiga Jeremy! Si las células sirvieran esa sería una esperanza. Últimamente he tenido más amor del que algún día pensé tener, mis días son mejores cada vez y es que no sé si el ardor de hacerle el amor sea normal o no, creo que hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado y solo por una noche de copas locas, quién se hubiera imaginado que Thom llevase tanto tiempo enamorado de mí. Será cierto que el torpe de mi jefe esta enamorado de mí, pero ¿cómo? Si lo he tratado con la punta del pie, claro que no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero acaso ¿me importa?

Candy – me llama Thom sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa? – respondo cuando coloca su mentón en mis senos o bueno arriba de ellos.

Tengo hambre –¿me pide comida a mí? Nunca me he cocinado – confieso dentro de mi mente.

Nunca has tratado dirás, mejor dile que coma el potaje ese que te da cuando vas a su restaurante… - recomienda el grillo.

Es un buen café grillo, un poco espeso solamente – refiero viendo cómo Thom se me queda viendo.

Bien, me pongo algo y te hago de comer – lo intentaré, el experto es él y no dudará en ayudarme.

Eso haré también – se ofrece. Pero un momentito, ¿te hago feliz? – me detiene cuando me he levantado e intento ponerme una blusa.

Muy feliz, a veces me arrepiento de no haber tenido novio hasta ahorita – confieso, me he vuelto cursi, cuánto tiempo dije que no sería una persona así y mírame.

¡Niñata! – me suelta el grillo, creo que se ha tomado algunas confiancitas.

¿Ya somos novios? – me saca del soliloquio aparente en el que nos encontrábamos mi grillo y yo.

Pues lo parecemos – confieso, digo solo es el mentado nombramiento.

¿Quieres ser mi novia, Candy? – me pregunta y por alguna razón no le pongo ningún pretexto.

¡Si quiero ser tu novia, Thom! – me echo a sus brazos y él me envuelve en ellos, he conseguido mi salvación.

¿Me das un beso? – me pide y claro que se lo doy, uno muy largo por supuesto.

Los que quieras… – respondo.

¡Te amo Candy! – me lo dice ella.

Te quiero Thom – le respondo, lamento que no sea de la misma manera que él lo hace.

¡Qué rico besas! -declara.

Lo sé, vamos a comer – lo animo cuando siento a lo que se refiere.

Eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo… - asegura, cuando saciaré a este chico.

¡Tú lo incitaste! – responde mi grillo con burla.

Thom, nunca saldremos de la cama a este paso – refiero en medio de un gemido.

Ese es el chiste, nunca saldré de ti, eres deliciosa… - declara libidinosamente, es más esa faceta tampoco se la conocía.

¡Oh cielos! – creo que debí haber probado antes otro chico, solo para comparar, pero eso vaya lo hace delicioso.

¡Qué delicia! Te amo Candy… - me dice de nueva cuenta.

¡Thom, aprisa! – le exijo.

¡Oh mi vida, eres incorregible! – sonríe él mientras acelera el ritmo.

¡Tu más mi amor, aaaahh! – e innegablemente libera su pasión en mí.

¡Eres malvado! – atino a decir mientras oigo como mi corazón esta agitado y como mi respiración va recobrándose.

Nuestros días en la cabaña fueron pasando, visitamos las cascadas, un río de agua dulce donde pescamos y el nuevo e insaciable de Thom me hizo el amor en cada lugar que se le ocurría, pero no nos limitamos a hacerlo, también jugamos, exploramos y nos dedicamos noches alegres y días fenomenales, hasta ahora no sabía lo que ocurría con eso de las vacaciones y eran de lo mejor, como pude perdérmelo tanto, debí hacer caso a mi grillo que me decía que debía de disfrutar de mi vida, de mis vacaciones, de mi padre. Pero viví enojada con el mundo por no ser humana y ese 20% era lo mejor de lo mejor, creo.

Por otro lado, mi novio insaciable, sí así le decía que no dejaba oportunidad a que platicase animadamente con mi grillo, me daba en qué pensar. Recién habíamos vuelto de visitar una playa en la que me hizo una pregunta.

Candy – me llamó y dejé la manzana que cortaba.

Dime – respondí atenta, dejando el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar.

¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – me preguntó de repente, sacándome de concentración.

Thom… no sé qué decir… - me había agarrado en curva

¡Ándale tuerta, esa sí que era una pregunta seria! – confesó mi grillo.

Me lo imagino – Thom se veía desilusionado.

¿Estás decepcionado? – pregunté por el rostro desencajado que ahora tenía.

No, algún día te lo volveré a pedir y esa respuesta tendrá que cambiar, por lo mientras vamos a nadar…-me animó y salió de la sala.

¿No estás enojado? – pregunté saliendo a la alberca.

No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Mira Candy, fuiste mi amiga y mi novia por lo menos en quince días, aunque para lo otro me tardé un año, sólo toma en consideración que vivirás para siempre y yo no, yo me haré muy viejo en estos días y más si me pones a esperar por la eternidad…- se queja, lo bueno es que no estaba enojado.

¡Cuánto sufres! – mi novio insaciable se pasa, aunque pienso que esa sufridera solo la pasa él mientras sonríe. Comienzo a regresar a la cocina.

Candy… - me llama.

¿Qué? - muy molesta volteo a ver qué quiere.

Sólo me conformo con una cosa… - se detiene, odio que haga eso.

¿Con qué cosa? – le pregunto.

Con que me ames… - me suelta y se zambulle en la alberca.

Sólo con eso ¿por qué tan poquito? – me digo a mí misma.

Sí y otra cosa, sigue insultando al zopenco ese que me hace la vida divertida – al salir me grita.

Thom ha desbaratado el momento romántico y divertido, tenía que mencionar a ese zopenco precisamente… - refunfuño y regreso a mi manzana, la cual no es mía, sino de ese guapo, sexy y antojable hombre en la alberca. Cómo no amarlo.

Sí, a ti no te lo parece… además me dan unas ganas de hacerte el amor – sigue gritando desde allá.

Tú no necesitas que te dé ideas para hacerme el amor, de por sí ya están encriptadas en tu mente… - le recuerdo caminando hasta donde está él.

Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora…? – me preguntó rápidamente.

Descansar que lo necesitas y deja de comer camarones – lo reprendí.

¿Qué tiene? ¡Me gustan! – efusivo me respondió.

Son afrodisiacos, eso te darán más ganas y yo quiero divertirme –sonrío cínicamente.

Bueno mira, hace tiempo que no voy, pero hay una tirolesa, ¿quieres…? – no tuvo ni que terminar, una tirolesa, bien.

¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperamos! Me cambio y salimos – aseguré cuando ya me había puesto en marcha hacia la habitación.

Sí, por eso decía que vamos a divertirnos a la tirolesa, yo y mi bocota… - refunfuña mi novio.

La tirolesa fue espectacular hacia tanto tiempo que no me divertía y me lo pasé muy bien, regresando a la cabaña aromaticé el jacuzzi e invité a Thom a unírseme y sí como lo suponen, hicimos el amor, sólo que ahora fue diferente, no era muy pasional fue muy delicado conmigo, en la prórroga que nos dio mi padre ya había pasado un par de meses, Thom había conversado con el suplente y no había pasado nada de importancia, al parecer él y Annie comenzaban a salir y bueno Thom le había dado algo parecido a una bendición por lo que ella se sentía feliz. Esa noche del jacuzzi me sentía muy feliz, después de que hiciéramos el amor apareció algo que no había notado, un pequeño bultito en mi estómago, quizás fuera que dada la super actividad de los últimos dos meses o que algo se descompusiera en la matriz diseñada. Tendría que hablar con Jeremy, algo debió ocurrírsenos para eso precisamente.

En esas me encontraba cuando Thom me abrazaba.

Candy, no es que me queje, pero no te parece que estas engordando un poco… me dice Thom.

Ya lo había notado, pero no precisamente engordando si acaso vamos tres meses aquí cuando en realidad eran 15 días – explico, no es el vientre.

Ah por cierto Albert habló ayer, consideró que tras diez años trabajando en la empresa, deberías dejar de preocuparte por ello, además sé de muy buena fuente que no han encontrado las células que te dañaron esa vez – refiere Thom, parece que mi padre y él comparten algo más que balconearme.

No esperaba que las encontraran tan rápido, a mi me costo tres años. Será mejor que le llame a Jeremy… - refiero comenzando a buscar mi celular.

No te contestará, tu padre dice que ha dado órdenes de no hacerlo y por cada llamada que reciba aplazara tu estadía aquí – me dice, cuando se acerca a mi y se acuesta a mi lado.

Te has puesto de acuerdo entonces… y Annie no te extraña – quería saber que pensaba su hermana, no tenía que atender un negocio.

No creo, ella es feliz con Scott, le he dado un poco de libertad, mi hermana me lo agradecerá – parece que lo tiene todo resuelto.

Ya creo que lo hará… - comienzo a reírme y él me hace cosquillas.

¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta cuando no me río.

Me siento un poco cansada… -explico, la verdad es que cosquillas no tengo.

Vamos a dormir… si no supiera que has andado en la penumbra deambulando por ahí, te aseguraría que estas embarazada…Cierto, no puedes… - refiere al último.

No puedo a menos que… mi prueba de fertilidad haya resultado. ¡Jeremy!

¿Qué sucede? – cuestiona Thom, al verme correr a mi teléfono.

¿Dónde está mi teléfono? – pregunto dando de vueltas para encontrarlo.

En la maleta Candy, pero si hablas con él seguiremos aquí otros 15 días… - me advierte.

Jeremy, sé a qué teléfono no lo captarán. Dime ¿qué demonios me hiciste? – no me moleste en decirle su nombre.

Te puse piel nueva… - me confesó.

Ese día abriste otro lugar dime ¡es posible que este embarazada!

Continuará…


End file.
